


EL/误上贼船

by Ikarasu



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 111,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: *这是一个赏金猎人威和误上贼船噗的故事。*威震天在一次交火中失去了他的舰队领航员，当他们需要利用奇点进行时空跃迁时，莫名其妙被塞上船的擎天柱被迫充当了临时领航员。*但他不敢告诉面前的雇佣军头领——他其实军校还没毕业，根本没有任何领航经验。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上，之前的标题就是大家都知道的Euler的那个……但是那个标题的由来太不靠谱了。  
>  写财务报表的时候，讲笑话讲出来的标题名字还能行……主要是当初随手弄了个开头，没想到会写这么久，更没想到居然写完了……结果等写了一大半的时候想改标题已经来不及了。  
>  以及因为这坑开太久，中途还断了一次，导致前后内容很人格分裂……这肯定不是同一个人干的，我一定是写到一半人格分裂了。时间跨度太久，很多bug我自己都忘了处理，大噶见谅一下……

四周散发着消毒剂的气味，这味道擎天柱很熟悉，就像他在士官学校的实验室中闻到的一样，混合了人工营养液、清洁液，以及一些别的什么东西在里面。  
看起来他并非躺在充电床上，证据就是此刻他整个人倒了过来，正弯曲成一个不自然的姿势，每一个关节都因为长时间挤压而发出酸涩的信号。  
他的脑袋痛极了。  
这感觉如同在模拟战中，有什么人拿着激光枪，对着他的头盔来上了一梭子。

事实上，他是被震醒的。  
不然他还能继续充电几个小时。  
在此之前，有什么东西引发了爆炸，剧烈的晃动和尖锐的噪音把他从下线状态中扯了回来。

他试图活动身体，但徒劳无功——不管他在哪里，他都被牢牢地卡住了。  
周围一片黑暗。  
爆炸声已经停止。  
仅仅在远处，有不知名的类似于引擎的东西，在轻微地震动。  
擎天柱庆幸自己没有任何幽闭恐惧症，因为看起来目前他无法凭借自身的力量，脱离这困境。

说真的，他究竟在什么地方？

红蓝色涂装的金刚轻微呻吟着，试图回想起记忆中最后的画面——御天敌和艾丽塔。  
对。  
为了庆祝小组在模拟战中的优胜，御天敌拉着他们偷偷跑进了油吧。  
在那里，他显然被自己的损友灌下了比自身油箱容量多得多的高纯度能量液，普神保佑，他没有吐到艾丽塔身上——没有吗？  
如果他真的吐到了对方身上，他怀疑自己以后，还有没有勇气再直视那双漂亮的蓝色光学镜。

逐渐响起的脚步声打断了他的回忆。  
听起来有一个——不，两个人正向这里走来。那步伐沉重而整齐，除此之外没有其它的声音。

“嘿——”  
他试图发出呼喊寻求帮助，直至此刻才发现自己发声器震动带出的声音沙哑得可怕，并且极其微弱。  
“嘿！帮帮忙！我需要、需要一点帮助，我想我被卡住了！”

这话听起来蠢爆了。  
然而好处是，下一秒他头顶的遮挡物——暂且称呼它为一个盖子——被人一把掀开了。  
光亮一下子照射进来，刺得他适应了黑暗的光学镜有些适应不良。

紧接着，下一塞秒，他被人强硬地扯了出来。  
脑袋上顶了什么东西。

一把激光枪。

“哇哦！”  
他被推搡得踉跄了一下，同时看清楚刚刚自己身处的环境：一个箱子。  
他之前被塞进了一个箱子里？！  
“放松，放松一点，我并无恶意！我只是……只是被卡住了，我可以马上离开，真的！”  
他到底是怎么跑到箱子里去的！

不幸的是，把枪口抵在他头上的人并没有表示出任何友善的迹象。  
对方是灰绿色涂装的赛博坦人，机体高大，明显属于军品，身体的各个部位佩戴着奇怪的、他甚至无法叫上来名字的武器，没有表情的脸上有着令人不寒而栗的深红色光学镜。  
深红色，多么罕见的颜色，如果不是自己身处赛博坦，他简直要以为遇到了历史教科书中提及的，那些早已销声匿迹的霸天虎。  
但那些只是历史课本而已，不是吗？

那两名赛博坦人交换了一下目光，随后，其中的一个再度伸出手，扭住了擎天柱的胳膊。  
“你们要干什么！”  
他试图反击，然而关节像是缺少了润滑油一样运转不畅，中央处理器也晕乎乎的——该死的宿醉。  
只是让对方将他压制得更牢固了一些。

随着保险拉开的声音，那柄枪紧紧地贴在他的后脑勺上。  
“停止抵抗行为，不然直接予以击毙。”  
这声音听起来嘶哑，带着某种莫名其妙的口音在里面，擎天柱一时之间无法辨认这方言属于哪里。当他对比数据库，他发现这口音不同于赛博坦现存的任何一种语言。  
然而，顶着他头盔的枪并非开玩笑。对方的手指已经压在了扳机上。

“好吧好吧，我不会做出任何过激的举动，我保证。”  
他说着，垂下了双肩。

“舰长，我们在EB-021区域发现了入侵者。”  
抓着擎天柱的士兵显然是摁下了什么内置通讯器，向什么人进行着汇报。  
“不，不是昆泰沙的入侵者——他看起来，看起来是一名赛博坦人。”  
擎天柱想要抗议，他并非“看起来是一名赛博坦人”，而是从里到外完完全全就是一名赛博坦人。以及，昆泰沙的入侵者？  
但他管住了自己的发声器，任何可能激怒对方的事情暂时都不要轻易尝试，特别是当激光有可能会射穿自己脑壳的时候。

“是。”  
对方看起来接收到了什么命令，下意识地挺直了机体：“明白了。”

然后，那名高大的赛博坦人断开通讯链接，示意一旁的同伴：“带他去主控室。”  
擎天柱的胳膊被反剪到身后，铐上一副静止手铐，这动作真是粗鲁极了，另一名士兵模样的家伙推搡着命令他前进。  
他试图用自己蜷曲了不知道多久的腿迈开步子，转过头去盯着其中一名军品：“你们要带我去哪里？”

但对方只是沉默着给他的头盔上来了一下子。

他被一路押解前行，沿途路过一些黝深的走廊和金属门的舱室。  
明亮的信号灯沿着头顶天花板一路分布，偶尔在转角处可以看见更深的岔路，其中一个看起来通向一个向下的楼梯。

说真的，他到底在哪里？  
他唯一记得的，就是御天敌不停给自己灌下高浓度能量液——在他试图拒绝未果之后——艾丽塔笑着将一条胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。  
艾丽塔。  
这令他的心情更加沉重了。他睁眼醒来，发现自己被关在一个箱子里，比这更糟糕的是，立刻有两个持枪的家伙把武器架在了自己的脑袋边上。  
这是某种绑架？  
他的同伴呢？这是不是意味着他的同伴也身处其中、遭受到了同等待遇？

但他不敢轻易发问，深恐将同伴陷于同样不利的境地。  
如果知道事情的发展是这种走向，他宁愿在箱子里再多躺一会儿。

眼前的建筑看起来并非常规意义上的房屋，更像是实验室、军事设施之类。  
毫无特色的合金墙壁，整齐划一的房间。  
就在擎天柱以为这条路漫无尽头时，一名士兵带着他转过一个弯，一道舱门出现在他的面前。  
门口的检查设备扫描了擎天柱身边的士兵，然后那道舱门向两侧滑开。

他试图向门内张望。  
这是间非常宽敞的屋子，空旷而高大，房间里摆放着被各种仪器和屏幕。  
房间正中央悬着一副巨大的屏幕，就算是以赛博坦人的身体尺寸而言，这也是极其壮观的，可以进行四个矩阵数量舰队及以上的战略指挥。  
有人站在那屏幕旁边，机身高大，正背着手仰视屏幕上的图像——看起来那图像是个量子引擎，其中推进器的部分显示出“DAMAGE”的警示标语。  
除此之外，房间内缺少必要的照明。  
这一切简直就像是军校进行模拟战时太空飞船的舰桥。

舰桥……  
舰桥！

是的，这看起来确实像个舰桥。并且并非是小型巡逻艇、远距离突击艇、或者攻击型航母的舰桥。  
而是一艘欧米伽级别的战舰舰桥。

火种源在上，他到底身在何处！

就在此时，屏幕边的赛博坦人转过身来。  
一双深红色的光学镜在黑暗中熠熠生辉。

“哦，看看我们发现了什么。”  
当对方开口说话时，那声音低沉而略微沙哑。  
他打量着被士兵推进房间小个子金刚——和他的体型相比，擎天柱完全称得上是小个子——语调轻柔，却带着某种令人不寒而栗的东西在里面。  
“一个小入侵者，嗯？”

“现在告诉我，你为什么会出现在我的飞船上？”  
那充满假笑的语气表明，对方比表面看起来要更善于使用暴力。  
“别告诉我是刚刚的奇点跃迁，让你从你的舰队那边‘不小心’掉在了我的船上，你最好找个好点的借口。”  
这种玩笑式的嘲讽里全都是隐藏的威胁。

“飞船？！跃迁？”  
然而擎天柱一点也笑不出来。他大叫出声。  
“看在火种源的份上，究竟有没有人能告诉我——”  
“我现在到底在哪里？！”


	2. Chapter 2

擎天柱坐在充电床上。  
他的面前摆放着一杯高纯度能量液——这是一件值得庆幸的事情，起码这群绑匪看起来并没有虐待囚犯的特殊爱好。

这个房间非常狭小，没有任何多余的设备，甚至连个窗户都没有。  
炉渣的，就算有窗户也没用。  
就在刚才，那个一脸假笑的高大赛博坦人告诉他：“你正呆在我的飞船上，而我的飞船已经离开了半人马阿尔法星系。如果运气够好，下一次的奇点跳跃将带领我们前往南十字座。”

这消息让可怜的军校生当机了十秒钟。  
然后他试图说服面前看起来并不是什么好人的舰长：“我发誓，我不知道为什么会出现在你的船上，我唯一记得的事情，就是在卡隆空港的油吧里喝醉了！我们在庆祝毕业模拟战的胜利！”  
“如果您能让我下船——我是说，请让我下船。我需要赶回赛博坦，附近有任何转乘的空港吗？我会错过毕业典礼！”

“哦，唯一让你下船的方法，就是现在把你直接扔出太空舱。”  
对方回答得一脸轻松。  
“你觉得我会相信你的说法？一个自称是汽车人的小军校生——”  
那双深红色的光学镜注视着他，在说出“汽车人”三个字的时候，语调变得非常轻，有一种奇怪的讥讽在里面，这让擎天柱觉得全身不适：“凭空出现在我的飞船上？在我们刚刚遭到了昆泰沙人的袭击之后？”

军校生不安地扭动了一下身体，想要掩盖动摇的情绪。  
事情的发展太奇怪了，他也许还没睡醒？眼前的一切是某种冗存数据造成的CPU混乱？  
“听着——”  
他说，同时伸出了自己的手臂——身边两名士兵再一次把激光枪对准了他的脑袋，防止他做出什么出格的举动——然后弹出了浅蓝色的信息接入器。  
这装置被军校生学员戏称为刷卡机，个人信息全部存储在其中，连入整个网络。当需要进行身份查阅的时候，只消将超光速粒子脉冲信号转化成全息投影，就可以进行辨识扫描。

他调出自己的相关信息——学籍档案，姓名：擎天柱，入学时间：第317期，专业内容：领航概论与历史研究，推荐：300大循环及以上的实践操作和模拟训练。  
他本人的证件照片浮动在一边，底下被卡上了士官学校的电子印戳。

“我只是一名学生，一名还没毕业的学生！”  
他试图辩解：“您看，呃……先生，我真的不知道为什么会出现在您的船上——事实上，在您的船员发现我的时候，我正被人塞在一个箱子里动弹不得。”  
“然后，当我清醒过来，遇到的第一件事就是被人用枪口指着脑袋，而您告诉我，我已经离开了赛博坦？我是说，这其中一定有什么误会，或者就是我还没醒过来。”

而对方只是若有所思地盯着他的个人履历看。  
“Um……”  
终于，高大的金刚点了点头：“我想我还记得地面防御与空军指挥学院SACC的学生档案。”  
在他说这话的时候，呈现出一种不快的表情。  
“他们从来不会改变录入做法，永远使用这种老得掉牙的信息存储技术，还喜欢把个人信息胡乱地往环网里添加。”

“什……？”  
擎天柱被噎了一下，他小心翼翼地询问：“你也从那里毕业？”

“不。”  
对方粗鲁地打断了他的话，向前迈出一步。  
这高大的赛博坦人终于从阴影中走出来，站在了舱门口投射进来的光线中，而擎天柱也第一次得以看清对方的全貌。

铅灰色的机身，手臂上装备着巨大的黑色炮筒，看起来十分可怖。  
红色的涂装分布在他的腰部两侧，再向上，胸口有一个紫色的标识。

擎天柱感觉自己再一次被噎住了。  
他认识那标志。  
事实上，每个军校生都会认识那标志——它们出现在历史课本里、那些战役分析中……  
它们是如此地令人感到熟悉。

霸天虎。

但、但是，这怎么可能？  
谁都知道，霸天虎在大战中败落，从此销声匿迹。他们和那些属于黄金时代的传说一样，显得虚无缥缈。  
有人说残余的霸天虎成员逃逸到了宇宙中去，还有人说，漫长的太空生活说不定已经让他们的机体发生了变异，那些军品们适应了无重力的环境，再也无法生活在地面上。

“害怕了？”  
仿佛察觉到他的畏惧，对方露出一个恶意十足的微笑。沙哑的嗓音显得无比轻柔：“哦，你确实应该感到害怕，小汽车。”

“不，我并不害怕。”  
被那语气激起了反抗情绪，擎天柱试图挺直自己的背脊：“我没有理由要感到害怕。”

“事实上我可以提供理由，”  
霸天虎舰长——姑且称之为舰长——露出无所谓的表情：“严格意义上来说，你是我们的敌人。你出现在我的战舰上。你无法解释自己身在此处的原因。”  
“告诉我，有什么可以阻止我将你扔出太空舱吗。”  
他俯下身，逼近小军校生，将其笼罩在自身的阴影之下：“如果运气好，你可以一个人在真空环境下漂上几百个循环，直到机体能耗殆尽、自动锁死。”

猩红色的光学镜再次扫过擎天柱的个人履历投影。  
面前的小汽车显然已经陷入了高度紧张，双手紧紧地握住，看起来随时想要揍这霸天虎一拳。

“但是，”  
霸天虎说着，终于直起身来。他发现红蓝色的金刚不易察觉地松了一口气，双肩稍微放松下来一些。  
“我是个宽宏大量的舰长。”

擎天柱的表情显示，鬼才会相信这种说法。

“我注意到你的学科专业是领航概论和历史研究，并且伴有300个循环以上的实践训练推荐，”  
霸天虎说，他站在那里抱着双臂，手指有一下没一下地敲着自己的肘关节：“毫不相干的双学位？”

“我喜欢历史，也想进行宇宙探索。如果我学完这两个专业，说不定之后他们会将我编入探索者舰队服役。”  
年轻的学员诚实地回答道。

“很好，小家伙。”  
对方再一次展现出假笑：“你该庆幸自己的专业救了你一命。”  
他说。  
“不然，现在的你已经漂在太空里了。”

霸天虎冲一旁的士兵挥挥手：“把他带去房间，别让他到处乱跑。”  
继而他低头看着还没反应过来的军校生：“我需要修理完损毁的引擎，然后再来聊一聊你的事情。在那之前，放聪明一点，别让激光射穿你的脑袋。”

之后，擎天柱一直坐在这个房间中。  
其间只有一名士兵送过一次能量液。而他一点都不饿，毋宁说他的油箱翻腾得厉害。  
普神在上，他到底陷入了怎样的境地？  
他在一艘陌生的战舰上醒来，面对一群以往只会出现在历史课本里的霸天虎，活生生的。而这群霸天虎的首领刚刚威胁要将他丢出太空舱。

尽管如此，他依旧困惑于“你的专业救了你一命”这个说法，听起来像是因为他的专业内容，对方才“大发慈悲”地暂时留下他。  
可是在这种境况下，他的专业又能有何助益？  
总不见得这群霸天虎需要他来上一堂历史课、关于伟大的旧日之战中，汽车人是如何把对方赶出赛博坦的。

这肯定不是个好主意。

他坐在充电床上，双手抱住膝盖，把面甲埋在手臂间。  
他担心自己的朋友。  
御天敌和艾丽塔。  
而他也明白，如果这不是一个糟糕的梦境，那么他是无论如何都赶不上自己的毕业典礼了——在他被关禁闭的这段时间，飞船正向着南十字座进发。  
说不定再过几个大循环，他们就将到达下一个适合进行跃迁的空间跳跃点。

他知道，在半人马座阿尔法星系周围有不少几个这样的区域，比如XS-N14U，和位于12时31分的ST-703K，它们可以用来进行空间跃迁。  
如果跳跃成功，这意味着他与赛博坦之间将至少隔着4000光年甚至更多的距离。  
和利用宇宙本身的造物进行空间传输相比，太空桥的覆盖范围明显要更为有限。

他即将被带往一个陌生的星系——在此之前，擎天柱从未离开过赛博坦一步。尽管他幻想着最终能够成为一名领航员，并且专业课成绩单看起来一直都非常优秀，但本质上他还是一个名副其实的新手。  
而现在，他远离故乡，被囚禁在一艘莫名其妙的战舰上。

他甚至还不知这该死的绑匪的名字。


	3. Chapter 3

擎天柱从充电状态上线，内置平衡系统发出扰人的噪音，静电沿着音频接收器嘶嘶作响。  
他一定是沉入了五个循环以上的充电，机体乏力而疲惫，像是刚从模拟舱中爬出来一样。  
依旧是封闭的房间，面前的桌子上摆放着那杯他不曾碰过的能量液。  
油箱中空空荡荡，系统不停跳出能量偏低的提示。这让他感到饥肠辘辘，忍不住抓起那杯高纯度的饮料喝了起来。

这杯液体的容量很小，就在他咽下最后一口能量液的同时，舱门打开了。  
一名看起来是量产机型的士兵直视着他。  
“舰长要见你。”

擎天柱下意识地在他的身上搜索紫色的标记。  
然后他发现了那个东西——就烙印在对方右边的手臂上，而并非胸口这种显眼的位置。  
好吧，他现在可以确定，自己确实不小心被困在了一群霸天虎当中。

他再次跟随舰上人员，穿过那些黝深的通道。这一次他有多余的精力来更加仔细地打量这艘飞船，看起来他的引路人兼看押者是个慢吞吞的家伙，走得非常缓慢。  
Optimus试图根据长度和纵向深度来辨别这艘飞船的具体大小，但对方带着他一会向上一会向下，穿过那些平台和船桥，这使得判定变得极为艰难。  
有几次他觉得自己看见了属于驱动舱的部分，门后是宽广的的场地，各种精密的机械运转其中。每一道这样的门边，都有不少于两到三名士兵把守着。

当他们走过一条长长的通向下方的楼梯、穿过几个独立分割式的小舱室之后，道路消失了。面前是一个空旷的大厅，但是不像之前的舰桥那样遍布操控设备和屏幕。  
事实上，这间屋子里只有一张桌子，和坐在旁边的那名舰长——绑匪本人。

引路者行礼之后便退至一边。  
而坐着的灰色涂装的高大赛博坦人露出假惺惺的微笑，对全身上下都充满了戒备的年轻军校生伸出了一只手。  
“请坐。”

起码这个要求听起来文质彬彬。  
然而擎天柱怀疑，如果自己不照吩咐行事，可能对方的士兵会用最简洁的动作给自己来上一枪。

他在桌边坐下，打量着面前的霸天虎领导者。  
上一次的见面中，他一直因为冲击过大而处于半震惊半怀疑的状态，这意味着并没有多少时间用来观察这理应只存在于教科书中的人物。  
一名活蹦乱跳的霸天虎。  
他想。  
既没有人们所猜测的神智失常举止疯癫，也不像恐怖故事里所描述的那样发生过可怕的机体变异。  
实际上，除了态度不友好、佩戴着那令人不快的标记之外，眼前的家伙看起来是个地地道道完全正常的赛博坦人。

和那些汽车人、和其他赛博坦人相比，没什么两样。

下一秒，对方推过来一个能量块。  
“我猜你需要补充能量。”  
灰色的金刚说道，他深红色的光学镜闪烁着愉悦的光芒，如果有人仔细打量，总能从其中发现冷酷或者嘲讽的情绪。

擎天柱没有伸手。  
他没有一丝信任感，也不认为这名舰长会有什么充满善意的举动——鉴于几个循环前，对方还信誓旦旦地威胁要将他丢出飞船、让他在宇宙间自生自灭。

“我认为你最好摄入一些能量液。”  
灰色的赛博坦人再次说道。  
尽管他带着虚情假意的微笑，低沉沙哑的嗓音也十分温和，但显而易见这是个命令而并非请求。

赤裸裸的威胁。  
擎天柱不情不愿地接过那个能量块，愤愤地想道。  
有什么人能将一个恐吓用如此得体的语气说出来？

他在方块上咬了一口，撕开一个小角，里面经过淬炼提取的液体流淌出来。他小心翼翼地舔了一口。  
出乎意料，这味道并非难以下咽。  
实际上，它尝起来好极了，比他在房间里喝的那杯高纯度饮料还要好。粘稠度适中的液体沿着口腔流进去，柔和而顺滑，逐渐填满他的油箱。

当他喝空那个能量块，感受到自己的油箱有一种舒适的满足感，这高纯度的液体在他的身体里流淌，让他全身上下的每一个齿轮都发出惬意的摩擦声。  
这不禁让他好奇霸天虎是如何获得必要能量、又是如何加工它们的。  
或许这艘飞船有一套自己的提炼系统？

就他所知，赛博坦本土在提炼能量液的时候，都是使用工业化运转，将从地底开采出的大批量矿藏进行过滤、浓缩、和精炼加工。这需要一套完整的生产链。  
如果飞船本身就具备采集和转化功能，那么这艘战舰的规模可想而知。

看到他放下那个空的方块，对方懒洋洋地坐在椅子里，目光来回扫过红蓝色的涂装。  
“让我们来谈谈正事吧，小汽车。”  
舰长说。

“你已经在履历表上看到过我的名字了，我有名字，Optimus Prime！”  
擎天柱闷闷不乐地回应，对方显得过于漫不经心，总是带着那种令人生厌的笑容。  
“我想或许你应该告诉我你的名字，这样才公平。”

“你试图和我谈论公平，小家伙，”  
灰色的赛博坦人抱着双臂，“对我而言，最公平的做法，就是把出现在我船上的入侵者直接碾成废铁或者丢出去。但至今为止，我还没有那样做。”  
“你要感谢我为数不多的耐心。”

“无论如何，接下来我们还会相处一段时间——起码在到达南十字座之前。”  
这高大的霸天虎稍微眯起了光学镜。  
“你可以叫我威震天，也可以称呼我为舰长，年轻的Prime.”

擎天柱自上船以来，第三次被自己给呛到了。  
他猛然睁大了光学镜。

“什……什么？”  
最终，他结结巴巴地说。

没有赛博坦人不知道这个名字。  
这名字就像是一个代号、一个古老的传奇——糟糕意义上的那种。

大部分官方资料宣称对方在战争结束后流亡逃逸到了宇宙中，然而几乎所有人都相信这名字的拥有者已经死亡。因为再也没有任何人接收到过关于对方的信息。  
人们相信，这失败者或是重伤不治，或是患上了某种不知名的宇宙锈病，又或是被漫长时间所带来的衰老所击败。  
没人相信他还活着。

实际上，几乎所有新生入学的第一课——不管是战争概论还是历史研究，都要提到这名字。  
旧日之战的挑起者、那名万恶不赦的军阀、内战的导火索、将整个赛博坦化为战场的屠夫……类似的称号无穷无尽，要多少有多少。

“威震天？”  
当擎天柱终于从震惊中回过神来，他试图控制住自己的发声器。  
“那个威震天？”

对方只是假笑着注视他：“我不认识其他什么也叫这名字的人。”

“可是……可是你应该已经死了。”  
说完这句话的同时，擎天柱感受到了懊恼。  
哦，闭嘴吧，你这个还没毕业的菜鸟。  
他苦闷地想，就在两个大循环之前，你还不相信霸天虎是真实存在的，你以为他们早就消失在宇宙中了。现在呢，一大群生龙活虎的霸天虎就站在你的周围、拿枪指着你的脑袋。再多一个威震天也不是这么难以接受。  
糟糕的事情永远也不会只有一件。

他愁眉苦脸的样子显然取悦了对面的军阀。  
这小汽车的表情过于生动丰富，睁得很大的光学镜呈现出一种柔和的婴儿蓝。张开的嘴唇显得柔软，因为不知道该说些什么而显得无所适从。  
“哦，那么显然你正在和一个会思考会行动的鬼魂对话了。”  
霸天虎嘲弄道。

“我检查了记录，也再次询问了发现你的士兵。”  
威震天的整个机体相当放松，他的坐姿看起来十分舒适：“你之前确实是被塞在一个箱子里——就像你自己说的那样。而那些箱子应该放在卡隆空港的码头货物堆放处，一个相对符合法律的文件让它们不会被工作人员检查，等待着被不知不觉地转移到我的船上。”  
“只要使用些特殊方法，你总能在卡隆获得自己想要的补给。”

“毫无疑问，在这一点上姑且判断你没有撒谎，不然你也不会坐在这里和我心平气和地谈话。”  
霸天虎的机身略微前倾，这姿势带着一定的压迫感。  
“我所不明白的是，你为什么会跑进我的货物中，和我的激光高射炮、等离子变压器挤在一起。”  
“介意解释一下吗。”

“我想我已经向你解释过了。我喝了太多高浓度Visco，下线了。”  
Optimus干巴巴地说道：“等我再次醒来，就被塞到了这艘船上，然后有两个拿着枪的家伙顶着我的脑袋把我丢到了你的面前。”  
“这真是个令人毕生难忘的欢迎仪式。”

“那么说我们的对话又回到原点了。”  
军阀的神情表明，他根本不相信军校生的说辞。  
然而他并没有针对这一点继续纠缠下去，而是问了另一个不相关的问题：“你的专业之一是领航与跃迁操作，对吗。”

“是的。”  
擎天柱在这个回答上带有一定谨慎。自从看了他的电子身份档案以来，对方就对他的专业表现出异乎寻常的兴趣。

“Um……那么我先假定你学得不错？”  
这低沉而柔和的语气令擎天柱芯底警钟大作。

“你可以这么说。”  
他小心翼翼地选择着合适的措辞。  
如果他回答错误会怎么样？也许下一秒就会被丢下船、被扔在这不知道属于哪个星系的犄角旮旯里？

“很好，”  
然而，出乎他的意料，对方露出了一个还算高兴的笑容。  
“我想，接下来的一整段时间我们都会相处愉快了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“什么？！不！”  
擎天柱用力摇了摇头：“绝对不行！”  
“我不能接受这个工作！”

“哦，实际上你没得挑。”  
威震天说，他看起来兴味盎然，冷静地打量着对方脸上千变万化的表情。  
“欣然接受还是立刻下船，我想你拥有自主选择权。”

现在，这个会议厅里增加了两名新成员。  
一名是看起来有些疯疯癫癫的瘦削金刚，另一名则是身材高大魁梧的女性赛博坦人。  
他们坐在这张桌子旁边，长时间地打量着年轻的军校生。

“闪电，和……Strika.”  
威震天介绍道。

闪电看起来相对符合汽车人的描述：一刻不停地转动着自己的脑袋，像是不同的人格设定程序正在这具机体中激烈地争吵。他吵闹个不停，如同患上了某种失心疯。  
而那名女性则保持着沉默，从步入这房间起，便一言不发。  
她仅仅是用冰冷的眼神注视着面前的汽车人，像是在注视着一只等待被狩猎的机械狐。  
这让擎天柱觉得有些毛骨悚然。

“大多数时候，我们不会和五面怪产生冲突。”  
威震天说，他似乎一点也感觉不到现在的气氛相当诡异：“我们游荡在这个宇宙中，拥有自己的势力范围。最重要的——我们和五面怪的泛银河共荣圈相距甚远，汽车人联邦是一个很好的缓冲，它和五面怪在星系归属权上有着重合的部分，让我们免受不必要的纷争。”  
“事实上，我们偶尔会同这些鱿鱼做交易。”  
“除开他们的诡异和交易手段令人生厌之外，你可以把它当成一个不错的合作伙伴。”

“我们接受任务，收取一定的雇佣金，然后换取其他物资。”  
“你会发现，昆泰沙人总是能搞来一些奇奇怪怪的交易品。其中一部分，是你使用合法手段无论如何也无法获得的。”

“这么说来，你们是一群雇佣军。”  
擎天柱小声嘟囔道。

“你总要养活自己的舰队。”  
霸天虎说得有那么点虚情假意：“追求利益、交换劳动所得，这并不是什么难以接受的事情。”

而你的劳动所得，意味着有人因此而脑袋开花。  
Optimus在芯里想，但他明智地管住了自己的发声器。

“目前看来，我需要前往南十字座去解决一点私人争端。”  
灰色的赛博坦人敲了敲手臂上的融合炮。  
“但是在我们离开半人马阿尔法星系的时候，遇到了袭击——以往昆泰沙人并不会特意为难我们，然而这次他们有预谋地埋伏在那里，试图轰穿我的船底。”  
“我只能假定为，这趟航程触了他们的霉头，让他们不那么开心。”

“很遗憾，在这次舰队交火中，我损失了几名士兵——其中包括我的飞船领航员。”  
威震天摇了摇头，尽管他的脸上看起来除了严肃以外，并没有什么遗憾的神色：“如果塞着你的箱子被送进后两个货仓——靠近船尾和驱动引擎的区域——现在你可能早已和那些涡轮机一起化为灰烬。”  
这幸灾乐祸的语气可太过分了。  
“你的运气还不错，小家伙。”

就在擎天柱忍不住琢磨“这到底算哪门子运气不错”的时候，霸天虎舰长凑近一些，他红色的光学镜显得侵略性极强。  
“所以，我觉得你需要临时替我做点事，以避免被我丢下船的命运。”  
他说。  
“现在，我需要一个新的领航员。”

“不行！”  
事实上，说出这句话的并非擎天柱一人——在他的左侧，那名从进屋起便一言不发的女性赛博坦人终于开口了。  
她的声音非常低沉冷淡，当她将目光转向军校生，其中冰冷的部分令擎天柱的油箱一阵紧缩。

“我反对。”  
被称为Strika的女性霸天虎说道。  
“您不会想要这样一个来历不明的汽车人间谍，来引导我们的船只进行空间跳跃。这群赛博坦的渣滓永远不可信任，你弄不清下一秒他就会把我们的战舰引导到什么地方去。”  
“交出一部分控制权？这是我近两千个大循环以来听到的最好笑的事情。”

“My……”  
带着一种安抚性的语气，威震天扬起嘴角，这笑容显得欠揍极了。  
“Strika……Strika，我们离跃迁点太近了，也不可能绕过整个汽车人联邦去寻找一名新的领航员。”  
“现在我们所耽搁的每一天文秒，都意味着红蜘蛛可能会逃得更远一些。”  
“我可不会让他带着属于我的东西从此远走高飞、销声匿迹。”

“我们可以另寻他法。”  
终于，女性的副官叹了一口气：“让一个陌生的汽车人来领航太危险了。如果单纯是操纵上的失误，只会让我们到达一个乱七八糟的星系、推迟原定计划。但这次不一样。”  
“我们都知道，你的目的地最近变得极度不稳定——那些熵场确实重新出现了，你可以感受到潮汐间的引力。一个最微小的错误，都有可能会让所有人送命。”  
“一旦飞船卷入其中，它甚至会被整个扯碎。”

“我们没有其他方法。”  
高大的舰长说。  
“如果只是红蜘蛛那个懦夫，我会乐于同他玩一玩。”  
“但是昆泰沙人参与了进来——要是这些鱿鱼在我们之前找到那倒霉蛋，他们会夺走甚至摧毁火种源。我想没人乐于见到这种结果。”  
“我需要拿回属于我的东西。”

他们之间的气氛针锋相对。  
最终，女性赛博坦人软化了下去。  
“如果这是您的决定。”  
她说，“我只是希望您不要轻率地做出选择、将所有的霸天虎士兵都置于危险之下。”

威震天点了点头。

“请允许我打断一下。”  
安安静静坐在一边的擎天柱终于发出声音打破了这僵局，他下意识地举起手，就像在学校讲堂里那样。  
这动作招致了Strika的一个白眼。她毫不吝啬地翻了翻光学镜。  
“我想……你们刚才提到了火种源？”

“你没有听错。”  
威震天说，他懒洋洋地再度向后沉入椅子的靠垫中去。

“我的……普神在上，可是火种源已经失踪很久了，没有人能够找到它！”  
还有什么消息能令他再受到更多的惊吓？  
绑架、飞船、远离赛博坦、活的霸天虎、一个健康到不行的威震天，而现在——火种源？！

“显然，我找到了。”  
“如果汽车人愿意多花一点精力，不仅仅是忙于制定那些迂腐可笑的行政规章和贸易条例，说不定你们也能早点发现它。”  
“而不是现在这样，坐在这里大喊‘哦，火种源是无法被找到的’——说得好像它会对着你招招手，然后欢呼‘快来找到我’一样。”  
威震天露出假笑：“但很不幸，有人从我这里带走了它，而且逃得足够远。”  
“我需要在那些昆泰沙的章鱼介入进来之前将其回收。”

他眯起深红色的光学镜。  
“还有更多的问题吗，小家伙？”

“不……”  
擎天柱想说“为什么是我”、“我不能接受你的要求”之类的，但显然面前的绑架者不知道“人/机权”怎么写，他的脸上写着“唯我独尊”和“目中无人”。

“很好。”  
舰长拍了拍手。  
“现在让我们去舰桥，我需要你临时熟悉一下基础的操作设备。鉴于——”  
他应该是看了一下内置计时器。  
“鉴于1200天文秒之后，我们将到达跳跃点。”

从头到尾都在动来动去大呼小叫的闪电已经一蹦一跳地冲出了房间。  
而Strika从站起身到离开，没有再提出更多的反对意见。

擎天柱跟在舰长身后——起码现在他不用被戴上静止手铐了——不情不愿地往舰桥移动。  
汽车人的道德告诉他，不应该对这雇佣军的头领言听计从。  
霸天虎是敌人，不是吗？  
但是倘若事情真的涉及到火种源，他也绝对不能置身事外。

紧接着，就在他们再次穿过那上行的长长楼梯时，擎天柱盯着对方宽阔的后背，突然想到一件极为重要的事情。  
他好像还没有来得及告诉威震天——

——他只是名义上的军校毕业生。  
这意味着，他连一循环的实际领航操作的经验都没有。


	5. Chapter 5

擎天柱再次摸了摸操纵台。  
他像是一个充满好奇的小火种，霸天虎的战舰和汽车人的有些不同，一部分系统正在建模进行计算，这些程序看起来甚至并不是那么符合规定。  
投影仪标示出整个引力场，以及飞船的轨迹与环轨灯。那些细细的线交织成一个复杂的立体结构，不停地运算着各种数据。

威震天之前给他做了简单的说明——非常简单的那种。  
他们将要使用一个相对隐蔽的航道，这意味着风险系数也会相应地增加。一次远距离的空间跳跃会把这艘战舰送到远离赛博坦的地方，到达地点是一颗系外行星。那些不属于星系内部的小型星球，长期地游离于宇宙的黑暗之中，其中一部分被人工改造后，成为了各种宇宙贩子交易非法物品的完美场所。

飞船将在那里获得补给，鉴于那颗行星是离此次行程最终目的地最近的一个中转站——空间跃迁无法直接将他们送到火种源的所在地，威震天解释，那地方位于正处于活跃期的熵场周围，没有人会直接把飞船传送进一台搅拌机里。

50天文秒之后将进行跳跃，擎天柱觉得自己的油箱有些翻腾。  
他偷偷抬起光学镜打量旁边的军阀，对方一脸神定气闲的表情坐在座椅中。其他霸天虎士兵都驻守在自己的岗位上，这艘飞船唯一的好处就是永远开着人工重力场，比起太空中的失重情形，能够安稳地接触到地面显然是一件值得高兴的事情。

如果运气好，擎天柱想，自动定航系统会搞定这一切，他只需要像一个“名义上的领航员”那样，坐在一边，盯着屏幕，事情就会自动完成。  
然而，一旦出现了任何意外，作为一个毫无经验的军校生，他悲观地想，自己在不在场并没有太大的区别。  
他不能用一整艘战舰来冒险。

“威震天，”  
他喊了对方一声——无论面前的雇佣军头领会不会立刻把自己丢下船——他必须说出来：“我真的觉得我不能——”

他没能把话说完。  
因为Strika大声宣告：  
“开始了。”

没有预警，没有说明，就像在说“今天赛博坦的天气真不错”一样。

普神在上！  
霸天虎做事向来都是如此莽撞粗暴？！

事实证明，这次空间跳跃非常不靠谱。  
因为它有一个相对不靠谱的开端。

最初的5塞分41塞秒，船体平静得不可思议，他们利用位于12时31分的ST-703K空间点开始这次跳跃。  
它并非是最常规的跃迁点，但依旧有足够多的人使用它。  
这本该是一次毫无风险的旅行。

接着，在所有人来不及做出反应之前，投影仪和系统屏幕上的图形被扭曲了。  
那些圆滑的曲线和直线、立体的建模，全部被弯曲成一个支离破碎的形状，战舰发生了剧烈的倾斜。

最先停止工作的是人工重力场。

系统故障导致人工重力场被关闭，整艘飞船内部一下变成了失重的状态。那些没有被固定住的东西从地上、桌面上飘起来。  
座椅颠得仿佛要散架一样。整个舰桥上都是尖锐的警报声。

“系好你的安全带！”  
——这句话是针对手足无措的红蓝色军校生的。威震天猩红的光学镜紧盯着屏幕，低沉地咆哮：“汇报当前状况！”

“有干扰。”Strika回答：“目的地附近的引力场比之前活跃了近一倍，如果我们试图从空间点穿出，很大的可能性这艘船会被直接扯碎。”

“做点什么，小领航员！”  
军阀的表情阴沉得可怕，所有习惯于太空旅行的人都明白，被卷入陌生的引力场中是一件多么糟糕的事情。  
“别愣在哪里像个傻子一样！”

靠近飞船尾部的地方，有两个推进引擎在同五面怪交火时受到了损伤，临时维修显然不足以令它们应对这种突发状况。  
首先是左侧的3号引擎起火，紧接着是右侧2号和右侧3号。

船身失去平衡，几乎被拉进这可怕的漩涡中去。  
如果真的涉入其中，毫无疑问，这艘飞船将在引力的撕扯下迅速解体。

“什……？我不、我不知道该怎么做！”

威震天的表情好像在看一个来自昆泰沙的鱿鱼。  
“你到底是怎么从学校毕业的？！”  
雇佣军怒吼道。  
“你总要做点什么，不然在飞船解体之前我会送你去见火种源！”

“如果你忘了，我还没有毕业，今天本该是我的毕业典礼！”  
擎天柱同样愤怒地喊回去：“我没有任何的领航经验！”

“那么介意解释一下你个人档案里300个大循环以上的操作是怎么回事吗？！”  
“那是模拟训练！”  
“实际操作时间？！”  
“一塞秒都没有！”

霸天虎的表情像是被人灌了一大口过期的能量液。  
他盯着小军校生看了两塞秒，然后咆哮：“你总要做点什么！”

擎天柱看着面前的屏幕——做点什么，他想。  
在一个远离赛博坦的地方、和一船霸天虎一起，被卷进引力场扯成碎片，这怎么想都不是一个好结局。  
而威震天已经手动关闭了陷入瘫痪的自动定航系统。

“关闭左侧的2号辅助引擎！”  
擎天柱说。他终于下定了决心。  
失去平衡会引发最糟糕的状况，即便他没有亲身经历过，也能想象出之后的情形。  
“立刻！”

“我不能那样做，这会使我的飞船整个丧失动力！”  
“现在你的飞船已经丧失一半的驱动力了，如果你不让它尽快恢复平衡，那么你将失去剩下的另一半！就在20塞秒之内！”

“Strika，关闭左侧的2号引擎！”  
威震天最终对女性的赛博坦人做出命令，对方没有任何犹豫，立刻执行了来自舰长的指令。

而擎天柱已经开始飞快地敲击键盘——他需要将使飞船恢复平衡，然后尽快脱离引力场。  
多一塞秒，就意味着多一分被扯碎的危险性。

幸好下一个瞬间，威震天接手了飞船的操作。  
“专注你的工作，小领航员。关闭那些自动引航系统，然后切换到手动设置，我会配合你进行飞船的调控。”

霸天虎对战舰的操控看起来相当熟练——起码到目前为止，这自负的军阀还没有显示出任何失去冷静的惊慌迹象。  
其他的霸天虎士兵也坚守在自己的位置上。

擎天柱强迫自己把注意力集中在键盘上，不去想象那些可能的后果。  
当自动系统被关闭，所有一切都必须进行人工控制，他需要重新计算出轨道，在投影和勘测仪器全部失灵的当下，他只能凭借单纯的流入数据来运算。

他能怎么做呢？  
或许他可以帮助这艘战舰冲出强引力区，但代价是巨大的，仅剩的两个引擎连引导他们安全降落都做不到。能量扩散的状态下，那些引力互相撕扯，就像时间的潮汐一般，弥漫在熵场周围，熵值永远有增无减。  
这是自然定律，无法被改变。

擎天柱几乎怀疑这战舰的船壳会被拆散架，那些震动非常可怕，冲击力几乎将人按在座椅中。  
威震天配合他调整了航行轨道。  
霸天虎舰长对自己战舰的了解，就像了解自身的火种那样。

一些零星的爆炸发生在船体的某个部分。  
在极度发高温下，金属会汽化，熔成乱七八糟的一团。  
这难以勘测的引力场试图留下闯入者，它的触须挽留着船体，就像潮汐一样此起彼伏，散发着拉力。

但战舰不愿留下——它试图从这潮汐间冲出去、从这扭曲的空间中冲出去。  
它仅剩的两枚主引擎发出咆哮，像是困兽的嘶鸣。擎天柱重新设定航线，他依靠数据来支撑起整个运算结果。

在进行了几次短暂却剧烈的颠簸之后，霸天虎的战舰暂时脱出了引力场的中心区域。  
但是情况没有得到任何改善。

作为目的地的小行星近在眼前，而损毁了三个主引擎的飞船已经无法顺利降落。  
擎天柱试图从雇佣军头领的脸上找出惊慌的痕迹——对方的表情里却什么都没有。

“坐稳了。”  
——这是擎天柱唯一收到的警告。

然后飞船加速冲了下去。

擎天柱不知道自己有没有喊出声。  
事实上，一般人很难想象在急速下降的过程中会产生多大的冲击力。  
他怀疑霸天虎的领导者是一个缺少大脑模块的疯子——没有哪个正常人会在准备降落时突然加速。

尽管他们的引擎确实已经无法支持船体安全平稳地降落。  
只有疯子才会这样做。

穿过小行星大气层的时候，那些高热几乎要融化船壳外装甲。  
直到接近地面前，速度才减缓下来。

Strika重新开启了之前关闭的左侧2号辅助引擎。

整个飞船以一种擦弹的方式着地，那可怕的撕裂感让人错觉战舰将从中间断为两截。  
他们的起落架、滚轮、缓冲力场和着陆系统瘫痪了一大半，使得飞船在减速的情况下不得不直接与地面进行接触。

随着一声巨响，船体终于撞击到地面，并且向前滑行了一大截。仅剩的屏蔽力场保护他们免于被摔成废铁。  
屏幕上的指示灯熄灭了一盏。  
又一个主引擎受损了。

擎天柱觉得筋疲力尽，他的第一次实战经验显得糟糕无比，有4个引擎在这次跃迁中报废，更别提整个飞船都差点被扯碎。  
他坐在椅子里，双手还因为刚刚的事故而略微不受控制地颤抖，整个事件过程太快，甚至来不及让人感到恐惧。

他没有看见威震天是什么时候来到自己身边的。

战舰的部分系统受损严重，一时间人工引力和定位灯还无法恢复。  
所以雇佣军的头领只是解开了安全带，走到擎天柱的面前。他将手搭在对方的椅子扶手上，稳住自己从失重状态下刚刚恢复过来的机体。

当擎天柱抬起头，正看见霸天虎头领脸上那高深莫测的表情。  
他一瞬间以为对方要揍自己一顿、或者给自己来一枪——为了这糟糕透顶的空间跃迁。

但威震天什么都没有说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我记得QRE这地点是我从08设定集上扒出来的，结果过了一年多，等我玩够了回来填坑的时候，惊恐地发现可能是我的记忆产生了故障——QRE不见了。  
> 我明明记得它是我从08设定集的星图上找的……这很可怕。

QRE位于所属不明的中立区域。  
有一部分小行星处于缺乏主恒星的黑暗中，陨石带提供了天然屏障。  
它们是进行黑市贸易的绝佳场所。

擎天柱不安地扯了扯身上斗篷一样的东西。  
他有些茫然，不知道该如何表现。  
一只手从后面拍了一下他的腰，力气大得差点令小军校生一个趔趄。

透过身后人全身包裹的披风，一双深红色的光学镜在对方的帽檐下闪闪发亮。  
“走。”  
雇佣军头领说道。  
言简意赅。  
然后他几乎是要将红蓝色的小汽车人提在手里那样，推着对方向前走去。擎天柱“嘿！”了几声示意这举动过于粗鲁，但威震天不为所动。

他们的飞船勉强停靠在空港港口，尽管霸天虎首领表示要低调行事，但一艘全身冒烟的战舰恐怕无论如何都低调不起来。  
在他们下船之前，Strika表示她会负责船只的安全，并留下了大部分霸天虎士兵。  
当军阀将那破破烂烂的斗篷扔到擎天柱头上的时候，汽车人不知所措了一会。

“披上它。”  
霸天虎说：“QRE距离昆泰沙的泛银河共荣帝国太近了，到处都是各式各样的不法商贩。你不会想要被讨厌赛博坦人的家伙抓个正着。”  
灰色金刚的发声器流淌出低沉的笑意，有一点捉弄的情绪在里面：“尤其是像你这种漂亮的小汽车。”

擎天柱因为这嘲讽而面甲发烫。  
他的个子的确不如面前的军品高大，或许是“小”了那么一丁点儿，但这并不是他的错！  
一边愤愤地将自己裹住，他一边在芯里计算等会逃跑的成功概率。

“这里没有固定出港的航班。”  
仿佛看出了他的心思，威震天无不讥讽地说道——小汽车的心事全部写在表情上，时而忧心忡忡，时而沉思不语——和大部分面无表情的霸天虎相比，这小东西实在是太好猜透也太有意思了。  
“除非你能打劫到一艘运输船并且把它开走，不然你的逃跑计划注定不会成功。”

“我没有。”  
想也不想地反击回去，擎天柱终于披好了那件斗篷。  
高大的雇佣军头领已经走下飞船：“你来还是不来？”

大部分建筑物及掩体藏在地下，地表只有少量的房屋。  
缺乏主恒星意味着星球表面的温度永远在冰点以下，只有进行过不计其数的人工改造，才能令大部分种族在此生存。靠近地核的部分永远温度高于地表，因此鲜少有人把工事建在地面。

在人工光线下，整个星球表面呈现出一种粗犷的轮廓。  
当他们身处太空时，危险情况使得擎天柱没有精力打量这个目的地，但此刻的他却充满了好奇——这是他第一次离开赛博坦，站在一颗完全陌生的星球上。

除了停靠往来太空船的空港，远处可以看见高大的山脉，笼罩在阴沉沉的风暴中。  
自从飞船降落，擎天柱就觉得步伐变得沉重，内置系统也经常出现紊乱。  
最初他以为是在时空跃迁中受到了什么损伤，继而他发现，这种紊乱来自于外界干扰。

“QRE偏东14分的BK112行星质量和密度都远胜于赛博坦，自然重力是赛博坦的1.3倍。”  
军阀说。  
他的一只手搭在汽车人的肩膀——很难说这是无声的威胁，还是某种防止逃跑的举措——鉴于他们目前的关系还没有友善到能够手拉着手逛街。  
“远处是大陆的中心山脉，”  
他继续进行说明，“整个山体中含有大量的磁铁和矿石，在这里我们的定位系统和通讯系统在很大程度上无法自由使用。”  
“给你一个忠告，别让自己走丢。”

当他们沿着稀疏的地表建筑走下去，不多时就找到了一个向下的岔路口。  
四周都是黑色的岩石，被时间打磨得光亮，见不到任何原生有机物的迹象。一些尚未完工的房屋破破烂烂，只剩下稀疏的框架，表面被腐蚀出千疮百孔的痕迹。  
雇佣军解释说那是电磁风暴留下的杰作，看起来他对这里的地形十分熟悉。  
军阀像是在自家的后庭院里散步一样，偶尔有其他星球的旅人经过，只是怡然自得地与对方擦身而过。

相反，擎天柱感受到了一定程度的紧张。  
这里的大部分种族看起来都不怎么友好，而且几乎个个都比他高大强壮。有的甚至比威震天都要高出一个头，可以仅凭一只手就能将汽车人轻而易举地抓起来。

他们顺岔路向地下走去的时候，这种不友善的感觉便愈发明显。  
有些人隐藏在黑暗与阴影中，用发亮的目光悉悉索索地打量着他们。角落中传出陌生的低语，夹杂着令人毛骨悚然的桀桀声。

“别到处乱看。”  
霸天虎低沉的声音在擎天柱音频接收器的上方响起，他的磁场闪烁着强硬而漠然的情绪，有一种不为所动的冷酷意味。  
那只搭在汽车人肩膀上的手臂收紧，将军校生扫得离自己更近一些。  
“这里里昆泰沙人的地盘很近，你表现得像个活蹦乱跳的小火种，一刻不停地东张西望，说不定就会引起某个鱿鱼的注意。”  
他的话语中带着冷笑。  
“这里可不是赛博坦。”

擎天柱瞪了他一眼。  
很多时候，威震天在虚伪造作的彬彬有礼和不屑一顾的挖苦讽刺之间来回游移，他对待军校生的态度永远都是温和之下隐藏着威胁、不乏冷嘲热讽。

但汽车人确实对昆泰沙人感到了一丝好奇。  
这名称和霸天虎、和旧日之战一样，相对遥远，显得十分虚无缥缈，就连历史课本上也鲜少提及。  
他还从未见过任何一个活生生的五面怪。

“你显得很熟悉这里的一切。”  
他说，抬起头去看身边的雇佣军头领，仰角再次提醒他彼此之间该死的身高差。  
“你来过这里，并且不止一次。”

“我说过，这里是进行黑市贸易的理想场所。”  
灰色的金刚露出了一个假笑：“我总要获得自己想要的货物——鉴于汽车人应该不怎么乐于同我们做生意。”

“你上次来到这里的时候……”  
汽车人难得地显得欲言又止，他不知道如何提问，只能下意识地用蓝色的光学镜看着对方。  
你在问多么愚蠢的问题，擎天柱。  
他想。  
难道你想问面前这个内战的屠夫“请问上一次来到这里的时候，你的飞船为什么没有坠毁”吗？

“嗯？”  
很不幸，威震天已经挑起了一边的金属眉骨，打量着话没说完的军校生。  
擎天柱只能小声嘟囔着“没什么”试图将话题一带而过。

“让我来告诉你，”  
军阀一边带着他往前走，一边说。  
他们正穿过一个狭窄的巷道，那些污水被排出地表之后，立刻凝结成冰，悬挂在管道的外壁上。  
“你愚弄我的事，我会在之后找你算账。”

擎天柱的火种紧缩了一下。  
尽管在这整一件事上，他才真正算得上是那个彻头彻尾、莫名其妙的受害者。

“但我现在有更为要紧的事情。”  
灰色的金刚的磁场平稳，表明他并未真正动怒：“而且你的技术还不错，回程的时候我想我还用得上你。”

面对擎天柱睁大的光学镜，霸天虎嗤笑出来。  
笑声中没有任何嘲讽的情绪。  
对方天蓝色的光学镜像是有机生物的幼崽一样纯净，在吃惊的时候往往会显出一丁点儿的懵懂情绪，微微张开的嘴唇也呈现出非常可爱的柔软形状。  
这表情很容易令人心生愉悦。

“发生这种事故并不是你的原因，否则你早已回归火种源——就像Strika说的那样，这附近的引力场在最近的五十个大循环里活跃了近一倍，没有人知道具体原因。”  
“熵值过高对旅行者而言是非常危险的事情，活跃的引力场会自行将飞船拉入其中。这种现象看起来具有周期性，但缺乏规律，很难进行人为预测。”  
“在这次航程开始前，所有人都已经明白其中的风险性——而以实际结果而言，你干得还不错。”

“看来你的在校成绩确实还行。”  
威震天说。  
“SACC终于没有再教出来更多的蠢货。”

不可思议。  
擎天柱默默地想——他刚刚经历了人生中的第一次实战，而现在，他又收到了第一份表扬。  
这份表扬居然来自于威震天。  
多么的不可思议。


	7. Chapter 7

靠近建筑群深处的地方有一整排的出水管道。那些管道将废液排出，有一部分漫出沟壑，积留在地表。  
这里的温度比地表更高，积液已经无法凝结成冰。有些高大工事的外观被林立的房屋所阻挡，一眼望不见全廓。只有越过那些细窄的巷道，才能将其岩石与合金构筑的外墙尽收眼底。  
BK112小行星上最多的材料就是黑色岩石。  
这些岩石呈现出乌金般的光泽，不同于赛博坦的金属地表，显出一种更加粗犷的外貌来。尽管进行过一定程度的人工改造，这星球在某些地方仍依然保留了部分原本的体貌特征。

早期的殖民种舰降落在这里，那些致力于拓展宇宙边界的外星种族将其视为无人照管的地区——时至今日，QRE星系群因为缺乏主恒星的照耀，依旧属于系外游离带，它与五面怪所管辖的泛银河共荣圈相邻，更远一点的地方是汽车人联邦和中立区域。  
早期的殖民者没有带来宗教、政治或者长久而稳固的经济模式，相反，他们将这里发展成了可以进行自由贸易的黑市。

一些长期生活在此的居民游荡在黑暗中，他们的眼睛呈现出一种蒙昧的灰白色，像是覆盖着一层荫翳与薄膜。  
整个大陆上只有空港修缮得尚尽人意，其他地方大多都是半倒塌的大楼，一些直接半个楼体都嵌入山壁间，这些建在地下的殿堂采取了最省力的方式，直接凿进山壁中去。  
少量具有早期殖民主义特色的建筑有着收束成圆形的尖顶，这和赛博坦战前时期的建筑风格十分相似，那些狭窄的顶部漆层剥落，可以看出其中包含了黄金时代和星系工业文明初期的风貌，如今在黑暗中却像是残喘至今的教徒，饱经风霜，垂垂老矣。

高大的军阀拉住汽车人的手臂，将他推进靠右的街角阴影中。  
那里有一个不起眼的小门，金属的门扉并不过分高大，同样古旧破烂。赛博坦人拥有相对漫长的生命，但在这宇宙间，生命周期漫长的种族并非仅有赛博坦人一支。有些经历了恒久时光的文明甚至可以随意地使用黑洞卷曲技术，追溯时间，绝对时空变成了相对可控的因素。  
在这个云集了新兴贸易、伪古典主义和各种外星种族的地方，光线的缺失反而成为了最好的掩体。

擎天柱注意到，这扇门的一侧悬挂着一个照明器具。  
那器具显得古老，像是早期的提灯，不同于汽车人文明所使用的电气式探照设备。这物件中盛放着一点微小的火苗——只有在氧气相对充足的星球，才能利用它进行照明，并且极度不稳定。  
他无法想象，工业文明发展至今，居然还有人使用这种只会出现在电子档案板中的老式方法。

而雇佣军头领已经伸手推开了那扇门。  
火苗随着他的动作摇曳了一下，像是快要熄灭一般。  
伸手把好奇打量的军校生给扫进门里，威震天不耐烦地把门给关上。

擎天柱抬头瞪着他：“嘿！你甚至没告诉我这是……哇哦！”  
他小小地惊叹了一声，环顾四周，脸上是明显的诧异神色：“这里看起来……看起来……”

“看起来像个油吧？”  
军阀假笑着替他把话说完，头也不回地向里面走去：“因为它确实是。”  
“麻烦你挪动一下生锈的双腿，还是说你想在那里一直站下去？”

这感觉很奇妙，此处的一切都与赛博坦大相径庭，但依旧能看出来面前这娱乐场所的原貌。  
一些高大的桌椅散落分布在房间的阴影里，浮动光线照射不到的地方，零星有其他种族的人正在窃窃私语。他们使用陌生的语言交谈，进行着纤维塑料、有机纺织物、能源矿藏、黑市零件，甚至某些危险武器的贸易。

“我们来这里干吗。”  
小步追上明显缺乏团队精神的霸天虎，擎天柱低声问。  
而威震天已经走向了柜台。  
“给我两杯高纯度能量液，不要精炼的那种。”

“我是在校学生。”  
汽车人提醒对方，看着霸天虎找了个地方坐下。  
而雇佣军头领只是再度露出了充满嘲讽的笑容：“哦，我可没说要请你喝，小汽车。”

他看着擎天柱的表情从惊讶变成怒气冲冲、蓝色的光学镜狠狠地瞪着自己。  
“而且你也不像你自己说的那样循规蹈矩，小家伙。按照你的说辞，你是在烂醉如泥之后才被塞进了我的货物箱的。”  
“还是说你不需要碰高纯度饮料就会醉倒？那可还真是了不起的天赋。”

军校生的面甲一下子变红了——真奇怪，赛博坦人居然能像有机生物那样展现出害羞的情绪来。  
“这不一样……”  
擎天柱试图分辩。  
是的是的，他们赢得了模拟战，然后在御天敌的撺掇下溜进了油吧，接着……  
好吧，没什么不一样，他苦恼地想，别为你自己的行为找借口了擎天柱，你这是自作自受。如果当时没有接受对方的建议，你也不会像现在一样，和一个霸天虎被困在这个莫名其妙的地方。

“那确实是我的责任，”  
最终他说道：“但是同样的错误我不会再犯第二次。”  
“说起来，我们到这地方来究竟是干吗的？”

“等人。”  
霸天虎懒洋洋地说。他的声音滚动在喉咙间，听起来一直都散漫而低沉，有种倦怠的意味。  
并没有接着刚才的话题继续刁难小军校生，他把老板送上来的两杯液体中的一杯推到对方面前。

“你说过这不是给我的！”  
擎天柱再度瞪着他。

“哦，我改变主意了。”  
似乎以捉弄汽车人为乐，军阀看着面前的赛博坦人想要揍自己一拳似的表情，显得不为所动：“这里可不止出售能量液，还会出售各种有机体饮用的东西。那些植物的提取液，足够让人想要清空油箱。”

“想都别想。”  
他盯着擎天柱突然间变得跃跃欲试的样子，冷淡地做出警告。  
“在我的飞船修好之前，你不会有任何机会把自己的机体给弄出什么故障来。”  
“现在，给你自己补充一点能量。”

“我没有。”  
闷闷不乐地接过那只杯子，汽车人自然而然地喝了一口。  
紧接着，他像是被呛到一样咳嗽出来——这举动真的是非常有机体——整个机身都蜷成一团。

“如果你想谋杀我，只需要拧断我的脖子就可以了！”  
他冲笑出来的军阀低声咆哮，像是在压抑自己的怒火。事实上，除了一般情况下圆滑的假笑以外，这军阀展现出愉悦表情的时候实在是太少了——霸天虎们看起来全都是一副仇大苦深的表情。  
而眼下，雇佣军头领饶有兴味地盯着他看。

“你的接受度太低了。”  
漫不经心地说着，威震天指了指桌上的杯子：“这里的能量液和赛博坦的可不一样，没有那么多的精炼程序。殖民者们把大部分精力都花费在了融化这星球的两极、凿尽地底能源上，不是所有种族都依靠能量液为生，这里的东西喝起来就和当地土著的生活方式一样令人反感。”  
“又或者是你舌头上的那些传感器过于恪尽职守。”  
若有所思地说着，军阀的声音变得更加低沉。  
“就像那些怕烫的有机生物幼崽一样。柔软，敏感，会因为被能量液烫到而疼痛。”

普神在上。  
擎天柱有一瞬间的不知所措——面前的家伙是不是在调侃某些不那么健康的东西？  
这是什么具有暗示意味的笑话？  
对方的声音听起来如此沙哑而暧昧，如同懒散地拂过他的音频接收器那样。

他感受到自己的面甲再度变烫——并且在变得更烫之前，汽车人不假思索地做出了反击——他端起剩下一大半能量液的杯子：“够了！”  
“我并没有你说的那么弱不禁风！”  
然后他将那杯能量液一饮而尽。

普神……这东西真的像液体燃烧弹一般，顺着摄入口滑进，一路燃烧进油箱里。  
他怀疑在接下来的几个循环中，他全身的线路都将被这种热辣辣的烧灼感所笼罩。  
到底怎样的提炼工艺，才能做出这种能量液来。

而对面坐得稳稳当当的军阀，只是看着擎天柱把杯子重重地放回桌子上，露出了一个“哦”的表情来。  
“希望你知道自己刚刚做了什么。”  
威震天说。


	8. Chapter 8

螺母走进油吧的时候，正看到一个大家伙飞了出去。  
对方体积庞大，一路撞翻了门板，摔在外面的街道上。紧接着，某个小个子从门里冲了出来，手上拿着一个惯例用来储存能量液的壶。

“你应该管好你的手！”  
红蓝色涂装的小个子怒气冲冲地大喊，举起了手里的壶。  
他用储物壶哐哐哐地砸着对方的脑袋，看起来像是抓着什么随手捡到的东西，如同矿工砸开矿道中的石壁那样猛揍对方。

擎天柱看起来气疯了，他展现出和他机体型号截然相反的战斗力，将摔出去的家伙压在地面上。  
而一些原本坐在油吧里的人已经陆陆续续地走出来，不愿错过这种难得一见的场面。

螺母穿过那些围观者，他挤到刚走出门的威震天身边，弯下高大而笨重的身躯，向自己的领袖行礼示意。  
“哦，高贵而光荣的威震天，我的主人，多么荣幸我能够……”

“够了。”  
雇佣军首领打断螺母长篇大论的恭维，他看着正按着对方揍得卖力的小汽车人，挑起了一侧的金属眉骨。  
“你比预定的时间来得更晚。”

“原谅我，主人。”  
紫绿色涂装的大个子几乎要将头垂到地面，他的声音听起来羞愧而惶恐。  
“收集您需要的东西花了一点时间，我不得不威胁对方一顿才拿到东西，我的歉意。请您原谅。”

“做得不错。”  
威震天懒洋洋地说道。这和他以往言辞刻薄的作风大相径庭，以至于螺母的脸上顿时显现出一种不知所措且受宠若惊的表情来。

这个时候，其他原本坐在油吧里的人已经全部挤到了街道上看热闹。BK112的街道很少有这样堵满了人的时候，以往这里的居民更喜欢缩在自己的房间中。  
军阀将整个身体都靠在门框上，他抱着手臂，缓慢地用指尖敲着自己的臂肘。  
“但是我们的计划需要改变——飞船的引擎损毁了，在维修完毕之前我们无法离开。我知道一两个能够获得补给的地方，是时候补充一点新的货物了。”

“伟大的主人，您无所不知。”  
螺母的声音听起来变得兴高采烈，他小心翼翼地直起身体，以免惹怒面前的军阀：“那我们现在就动身？”

“不，”  
霸天虎靠在门边显得心不在焉，他对这场斗殴既没有上前制止的意思，也没有插手帮忙的倾向。  
“再等等。”

“您是说……”

深红色的光学镜眯起来，独裁者露出一种怡然自得兴味盎然的神色。  
“看人打架。”

擎天柱的披风在打斗的过程中已经被整个儿扯掉，那被摁在地上的高大家伙不知道来自哪一个外星种族，有着深绿色的外壳，眼睛几乎占据了头颅的一大半。  
“当我说——”  
咣。  
“管好你的手——”  
咣。  
“的时候——”  
喀嚓。  
储物壶裂了。

军校生扔掉那半个壶，溅出来的高浓度能量液浇得双方满身都是。  
他扬起了拳头。  
“你就应该好好地管住它！”  
哐。

威震天露出一个无声的“OH”的表情。  
最后这一下可真够痛的。

而螺母显然已经注意到了擎天柱身上的汽车人标记，他发出低沉而恼怒的咆哮：“一个汽车人！”  
“一个汽车居然会出现在这里！”  
他举起自己锤子般的拳头，撞击在一起，发出巨大的金属声响。  
“我会帮您碾碎他的火种，我的主人！”

“够了。”  
威震天厉声说：“这个汽车人是我的临时领航员，我不允许他受到伤害，明白吗。”

“是，是……我的主人。”  
被深红色光学镜扫过的螺母退缩了，他看起来犹豫不决：“可是……高贵而光荣的威震天大人，我们不能信任任何汽车人……”

“我知道。”  
威震天的语气显得懒散而低沉，他看到擎天柱已经把那个长手长脚的外星种族给彻底揍翻在地——这赤手空拳的小家伙的战斗力令他感到了某种程度的惊讶：“我当然不会愚蠢到去相信一个敌人。但我们现在需要他——起码在他带领我们找到红蜘蛛和火种源之前，他必须是平安无恙的。”

“您的决定永远英明而正确……需要我上去帮他解决对方吗，我的主人。”

“他自己能够处理。”  
毫不犹豫地否定了这个提议，猩红色的光学镜深处带着冰冷的情绪：“如果这个汽车人连自己的事情都搞不定，我不会指望他带领我的战舰前往更危险的区域。”  
“让他自己处理。”

与此同时，围观者中已经有人吹起了口哨——这倒是个宇宙通用的奚落方式。  
看起来，这场斗殴已经毫无悬念地分出了胜负。

揍完最后一拳，这喝多了的小赛博坦人摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
他扔下躺在地上的墨绿色家伙，头也不回地走向站在一边全程看热闹的霸天虎。  
擎天柱满脸都是挑衅的表情，他来到对方身边，一只手自然而然地搭在雇佣军头领的胳膊上——这在清醒状态下是绝无可能发生的——骄傲地仰起了他的小脑袋：“嘿，你！”  
他说。  
“显然你不知道什么是团队精神。”

威震天在螺母发出咆哮之前制止了他，然后换上了一贯的假笑。  
“我以为你不需要任何帮忙。”  
他说。  
“当我再三向你强调要保持低调的时候，你选择在坐满了顾客的油吧里大打出手，真是令我刮目相看。”  
“汽车人都像你这样鲁莽吗？”

“不。”  
这喝多了的小汽车摇了摇头，他的光学镜蓝得惊人，像是有机星球的海洋那样闪闪发亮。  
“但你不能指望对方把手搭到我身上之后，我还表现得无动于衷。”

擎天柱说话的语调非常奇怪，像是陷入晕眩的有机体那样带着点口齿不清，煞有介事地冲军阀用力点了点头。  
和方才的勇猛劲头不同，此刻的他看起来非常脱线。  
那红蓝色的机体来回晃动，看上去连站在那里都摇摇欲坠。

威震天低低地笑了一声。对方总能令他感到惊奇。  
他弯下身——机型差让他可以轻而易举地一只手将这汽车人抱起来——而他也确实那样做了。即便擎天柱想要揍他，军阀确信自己也能轻易地躲开那拳头。

但军校生只是柔软地咕噜了一下，他紧紧地抓住霸天虎的手臂，像是被举高的幼生体那样发出了兴高采烈的惊呼。  
“哇哦。”  
他现在的视线和雇佣军首领持平了：“我喜欢这高度。”

“我想也是。”  
威震天说，他看着毫无惧意的汽车人——说起来非常奇怪的事实，大部分霸天虎尊敬且畏惧他，但面前不知天高地厚的小家伙，在直面自己时却往往显得无所畏惧。  
这让他忍不住想要进一步捉弄对方。  
更何况，单从外表而言，小汽车非常可爱，生气起来像是炸成了一个球。刚刚的一场斗殴，连他也不禁要为军校生的战斗技巧而侧目。

“你刚才真是非常辣。”  
军阀贴着那小巧的蓝色音频接收器说，他的声音沙哑，让这句有机种族喜欢的双关语充满了暗示意味。

喝高了的擎天柱看起来认真地想了一下。  
“这说法听起来还不错。”  
他最终说道。


	9. Chapter 9

当擎天柱上线，他再次听到了类似引擎转动的轻微震动声。  
就像他最初在霸天虎的战舰上醒来时一样。

他站起身来，感到整个处理器都晕乎乎的，机体四肢像是沉睡了一个世纪那样疲乏。  
当他环顾四周，他发现自己又被扔到一个单独的舱室中了。  
很好。

然而，当他走向门口，舱门自动向两侧滑开了——门没有锁。  
他沿着走廊，试图依靠记忆寻找通往舰桥的道路。途中遇到了几个霸天虎士兵，其中一队向他点了点头：“舰长在找你。”

舰长在找你。  
每次都是舰长在找你。  
擎天柱想，好像除了找他以外，这雇佣军的头领无事可做一样。  
然而，他究竟是怎么回到船上的？

他还记得BK112油吧里那杯滚烫的能量液。  
下一瞬间，他在充电床上醒来——现在他大概能够理解威震天的那句“希望你知道自己刚刚做了什么”是什么意思了。

“如果你再不上线，我正准备派人去叫醒你。”  
走入主舰桥的时候，威震天正一脸严肃地同Strika交谈——闪电和另一个紫绿色涂装的大块头站在一边——擎天柱对后者有一点隐隐约约的印象，但再也想不起来更多的细节。  
霸天虎领导者转过头来，顺便手指划过屏幕，那些看起来像是地貌构成的三维图像瞬间消失了。  
“你就像被人切断了电闸一样，从BK112回到船上的这段时间一直处于下线状态，难以想象你是如何在打完架之后立刻陷入充电的。”  
“汽车人的危机意识都像你一样薄弱吗？这倒是一个值得庆贺的好消息。”

“我做了什么？！”  
擎天柱显出一种目瞪口呆的表情来。

而霸天虎仅仅回以幸灾乐祸的假笑。  
“没什么，只不过在油吧里揍了某个将手搭在你腰上的外星鱿鱼。”  
他说。  
而对面的年轻军校生已经用双手捂住了面甲。  
“顺便一提，这让我们不得不提前几个循环启程——在对方恼羞成怒、把我的战舰围个水泄不通之前。”

“哦，不用害羞，小汽车。”  
雇佣军头领的表情看起来有那么一点恬不知耻。  
“知道吗，你喝醉之后是如此的有趣——尤其是，当你和我说了这么多之后——告诉我，你真的认为我是个‘看起来非常英俊并且该被拖出去吃枪子儿的’恶棍吗？”

“什——？！不！”  
这下子擎天柱是真的被吓到了：“我从没有这样说过！尽管吃枪子儿那部分我觉得是对的。”

Strika忍不住翻了翻光学镜。  
而紫绿色涂装的陌生霸天虎已经愤怒地咆哮出来：“不知天高地厚的汽车人，竟敢诋毁高贵而光荣的领袖！你应该被碾成废铁！”  
闪电在一旁高喊着“碾成废铁！碾成废铁！”，仿佛这是一场狂欢节。

擎天柱扶住了头盔。  
满船霸天虎有没有一个正常的？  
这和他在历史课本里读到的部分太不一样了——他一直以为威震天应该更加凶恶，能露出将原生体吓坏的邪恶笑容——而大部分霸天虎也应该是不苟言笑冷酷无情的。  
可现在，看看这艘战舰，他简直像是身处于一个脑回路短路者收容所。  
而看起来相对最正常的Strika，已经走到一边自顾自的干起了自己的事情。

“我没有骗你，”  
威震天只是抬手止住了愤怒的螺母，懒洋洋地说道：“也犯不上在这种事情上骗你——事实上，你说得比这要多的多，比如你的朋友，他们叫什么来着？御天敌——我想是这个名字。”  
然后他心满意足地看到小领袖惊慌的表情。

喝醉的擎天柱非常有趣。  
在军阀恼怒地试图将他搬回战舰的途中，胆大包天的军校生伸手扯住了破坏大帝的头盔。嘟嘟囔囔着“你这种恶棍应该去吃枪子儿”。  
威震天忍不住挑起一侧的金属眉骨：“Um？”

“声音好听的绑架犯。”  
擎天柱含混不清地说：“这也掩饰不了你是个混球的事实。”

这小汽车在喝醉的时候，要多有趣就有多有趣。

“在你掉线的这段时间，我不得不修好了战舰，然后提前离开。”  
讽刺地笑了一下，威震天把话题拉回正轨，他点开航行轨道设定，显示他们已经在逐步接近目的地：“你的充电时间令人叹为观止。”

“最后的追踪显示就来自这里。”  
Strika说，她终于介入到两人的谈话间来：“红蜘蛛一定是找到了什么方法，能够屏蔽火种源发出的能量脉冲。就算我们可以精确定位到某一颗星球，依旧无法获得具体位置。”  
这女性霸天虎的声音一如既往地冷淡：“很可能这次搜索会比预定的时间更久，不难想象对方会耍一些小聪明，去掩盖自己的行踪。”

“总能找到他。”  
威震天说，他红色的光学镜里带着一种奇异的情绪，像是冰冷的怒气，又或者是某种阴婺的火焰。  
所有保护性的船壁开始合拢，将主舰桥的玻璃窗再度包裹在安全的壁垒之后，让这战舰的中枢部位沉入船身中。  
“他无法逃得更远。”

Strika看了一眼舰长，对方只是聚精会神地盯着主显示屏。  
“准备降落。”  
她说。  
而擎天柱坐在操作台前，他系上了安全带。

这次降落非常平稳。

这颗小行星不同于BK112，它被大气层所包裹，也拥有一颗属于自己的恒星。  
当飞船穿过大气层，恒星的光芒溅射在星球表面，再也不是一望无际的黑色夜空，不停变换的色彩仿佛燃烧的火焰，就像耀斑或者大红斑一样变幻不定。

这星球被液体所包裹，只有极少的部分属于陆地。  
那些液态水——暂且称之为海洋——呈现出一种难以置信的红色，如同岩浆汇聚成了湖泽。  
当高度降低，可以看见那海洋本身就带着闪烁不定的微光，连绵无尽。

“这些光芒来自于有机生命体的微生物群落。”  
军阀让虚拟呈像显示在主舰桥的屏幕上。  
当恒星的光芒渐渐沉入地平线，这海洋没有随之一同黯淡下去。假如某个外星文明以恒星的光芒为信仰，比如地月系的早期埃及人，比如维尔提斯的ETHOS，他们一定会因为这景象而祷告。在这离半人马座400光年甚至更远的银河系悬臂，圣忒亚的思想将早期文明中提及的升临与降临合二为一。  
大部分汽车人具有排外思想，以至于他们对有机文明的了解少之又少。

“它们是最主要的造礁生物。”  
雇佣军首领说，那红色从天幕一直烧到海洋中，在几百米深的液态水之下清晰可见，成千上万的有机生物聚集在一起，它们分泌凝胶或者几丁质构成外骨骼，当最初的一代死去，它们的后代就在残骸上继续繁衍，形成新的生物群落，年复一年，经过难以想象的漫长时间，最终铺遍这大洋的底部，塑造出新的地表形态。

战舰降落在靠近海边的陆地上。  
就像是每一颗星星都隐藏在各自的星群中，当仔细看去的时候，那海面的磷光便消散开来。可当它们汇聚一处时，又足以照亮这夜晚，如同透过建筑物表面投射出的昏暗光线。

“它们真漂亮。”  
擎天柱轻声说。  
在他接受的教育中，有机文明往往代表着低等概念的文明——尽管靠近银河系中央区域属于星云和沃克，并且这些自由联盟体系显得相当成熟，但他们和外界的交流并没有人们想象的那样频繁。

“我们最后一次接收到火种源的能量特征就是这里。”  
Strika离开了她的操作台，来到军阀身边。  
“这里的磁场干扰太严重，无法进行准确的定位，唯一可以确定的是——红蜘蛛的飞行器坠毁之后，他还没来得及离开。也就是说，火种源依旧藏在这个星球上的某个角落里。”

威震天站了起来。  
“集合霸天虎士兵。”  
他露出了某种令人胆颤芯惊的笑容。  
“他拿了不属于自己的东西。找到他，找到火种源。”  
他轻声说。  
“当他再次出现在我的面前，我会把他的机翼从身上扯下来。一点一点地。”

擎天柱下意识地跟着一起站起身。  
但霸天虎制止了他。

“你应该留在船上。”  
威震天说，他刚刚检查完手臂上的融合炮，将双剑提起来。  
其余的霸天虎也在核对各自的装备，Strika最后一次确认了屏幕上的能量检测图：“这里到处都是残余痕迹，距离对方的坠机地点不会太远。但是熵场和生物磁场变得太过活跃，干扰了我们的追踪系统——至于具体地点在哪，只能依靠人工搜索了。”

“等等，”  
军校生提出抗议：“我认为我应该和你们一起。”  
当整件事情关系到火种源，他如何能够做到置身事外？  
如果这群霸天虎试图利用火种源做一些不好的事情——比如试图称霸全宇宙之类的蠢事——他有责任进行阻止。

但威震天只是露出了一个嗤笑。  
“收起你的小把戏吧，小汽车。”  
他说。  
“考虑到我们回程的时候还需要你，所以不要让我用静止锁把你给铐起来、然后丢进禁闭室。”  
“老老实实地呆在船上，这是霸天虎的内部事务。”

“你把我绑架到这地方的时候，可没说这是霸天虎的内部事务！”

“我没有绑架你，”  
军阀收起他的双剑：“是你自己跑进了我的货仓，我只是宽宏大量地没有把你立即丢进外太空。”

擎天柱还想继续抗议。  
但他看了一眼整装待发的霸天虎士兵，闭上了嘴巴。

他不一定要按照对方的要求、从头到尾老老实实地呆在船上——如果Strika、螺母和威震天本人都离开，那么他总能想出一点方法从闪电身边溜走。  
不是吗？  
而这一次，这雇佣军的首领再也无法跟在他的身边监视他了。


	10. Chapter 10

“嘿！发生什么了！”  
当闪电尖叫着冲出去的时候，擎天柱看起来一脸严肃地放下了手里的能量液。  
驻守飞船的霸天虎士兵蜂拥着挤向舱口，其中一个对着擎天柱大喊：“回到你的房间！”  
而军校生默默地站起来，服从指示地向外走去。

他当然知道发生了什么。  
刚才的爆炸足以销毁雇佣军头领的一整个货仓囤货。维修飞船降落系统的时候，他在那些危险运输品上动了些手脚，当看守你的人不怎么靠谱时，这样的小动作并不困难——汽车人衷心希望再次见到威震天的时候，对方不会把他拆成一堆零件。  
他并没有回到自己的舱室。  
相反，绕过那些来回奔走的雇佣兵——每个霸天虎都在大呼小叫着跑来跑去，想弄明白刚才的爆炸是怎么回事——试图溜向出口。  
Strika不在，螺母不在，威震天本人也不在，不会有比这更好的逃跑时机了。

所幸主通道上空无一人，除了升降梯前的两名驻守士兵——擎天柱不得不从背后敲晕了他们，手无寸铁的时候他不想和敌人引发任何正面冲突。  
然后他手动开启了机舱的闸门。

透过屏幕看到的景象和实际现状是完全不同的。  
军校生第一次踏上地面，那柔软的地表组成部分令他惊异。这颗星球和赛博坦截然不同，也和BK112遍布粗砺岩石的空港大相径庭。  
这是一颗属于有机生物的星球。

他迅速地溜进黑暗中，远离霸天虎的战舰和闪烁着微光的海洋。  
让那群雇佣兵来追吧，擎天柱想，他绝对不会老老实实地呆在飞船上。

进入丛林后，他试图分辨出霸天虎搜索部队留下的痕迹——如果运气够好，他会在威震天之前找到火种源。至于如何逃离这颗星球，还不是眼下他需要担心的问题。  
夜晚并不会干扰赛博坦人的视讯系统，年轻的汽车人可以透过高大的树冠，轻而易举地分辨出远处的地形。那些突兀的山脉像是默不作声的巨人，带着阴沉沉的颜色。植物的根茎和枝杈令行走变得困难，更不用说转变为载具形态。  
尖锐的枝条可以划开他的喷漆、蹭花他的涂装，但他现在无暇顾及这些。

一些树木的叶脉和树瘿上闪烁着磷光，就像遍布微生物群落的海洋一样。藤蔓缠绕着攀爬向穹顶，寄生植物的细条丝一般地垂落下来。  
这丛林令他晕头转向，精疲力尽。  
尽管赛博坦人个个都自带导航系统，但磁场的干扰，几乎让所有通讯设备和定位设备都失去了原有的作用。

有一瞬间军校生以为他迷失了方向。  
没有武器的情况下，在一个陌生的星球迷路，从来都不会是什么令人开心的事情。  
所幸霸天虎的行踪有迹可循。  
这些雇佣军好像害怕别人不知道他们来了一样，行动看起来粗枝大叶，偶尔会在丛林中留下履带碾压的痕迹。  
当他们进行搜索的时候，并没有全部都使用空中载具形态。显然威震天不愿错过任何一丝细节，下定了决心要把火种源和所谓的叛徒给揪出来。

过于强烈的磁场令他的音频接收器中一直流淌着干扰音，像是静电所产生的噪点一般扰人。  
而他已经在黑暗中行进了三个塞时。  
最初擎天柱还担心会正面撞上威震天的搜索部队，但渐渐这担忧被失去方向的焦虑感所替代。

当他越靠近山脉，那磁场便显得愈发强烈。  
如同笼罩于头顶的阴云，这异常的状况几乎令人本能地感受到不安。  
呆在飞船上时，擎天柱曾从Strika的屏幕上瞥见了相关资料——这颗星球的地理环境非常古老，他记得显示屏上那道横贯整个陆地的峡谷和狭长山脉，在过去的几百万塞年中，原本的海洋改变了位置，地下水系的变动使得地表变得截然不同，一些空壳凹陷下去，撕裂出巨大的沟壑。  
令他觉得不可思议的是，女性霸天虎对于他的好奇心并没有多加阻止。

从第一面起，Strika便保持着冷淡的态度，对汽车人带着一种微妙的嘲讽。  
她对威震天的忠心无需置疑，最初想要把擎天柱从领航员位置踢走的就是其本人，但这种敌对态度并没有干扰到她的判断力。  
事实上，她可能是整个霸天虎战舰上最为冷静的士兵。  
抛开疯疯癫癫的闪电和之后上船的螺母不提，威震天本人看起来也不是能够很好掌控怒气的类型——在他扬言要将背叛者的翅膀扯下来时，他的脾气可不怎么好。

这让擎天柱不禁有点担心起之后的事情。  
如果威震天知道自己的一整个货仓都被炸毁，不难想象这冷酷的军阀会如何暴怒。  
如果运气好，他可能会揍汽车人一顿；如果运气不好，霸天虎头领大概会把对方直接绑在战舰舰首上，当成一个船头像装饰品。

而现在，军校生只能寄希望于抢先找到火种源，然后利用战舰上的急救艇离开。  
这行动的成功率有多少？  
处理器给出了一个低得令他感到沮丧的数字。

红蓝色涂装的赛博坦人一边思索一边前进，好几次有树枝抽到了他的面甲上——普神在上，虽然只是树枝，但这也足够令人感到芯烦意乱。  
当巨大的裂谷出现在他面前，霸天虎的踪迹也戛然而止。  
一切好像凭空中断了一般，那些可以指示对方的行踪全部消失了。尽管他一路上小心提防别和军阀的搜索部队正面撞上，但现在的情形又是另一种意义上的扰人。  
擎天柱不确定对方是绕过了裂谷、进入了另一边的丛林；还是沿着裂隙降下、向尽头的山脉进发。  
无论哪一种情况，对于眼下没有任何装备的他而言，想要进一步跟上去都是非常困难的。

擎天柱站在峭壁边上，思索下一步该怎么办，没有过多的时间给他考虑。一旦闪电发现他从飞船上溜走，毫不意外会有新的一批霸天虎士兵会进入丛林、将他抓捕回去。  
而大部分霸天虎都是空中部队，想要赶上他的进度显得轻而易举。

就在他犹豫不决的时候，远处传来了爆炸声。  
声源和飞船的方向相反，位于裂谷下方，来自山脉附近。  
这声音如此清晰突兀，在安静的黑暗中能够传至很远的地方。

威震天。  
擎天柱想道。  
他不再犹豫，下意识地加快了步伐，选择沿裂隙而下。


	11. Chapter 11

陡峭的山壁使攀爬变得相当困难。  
当汽车人终于降至裂谷下方，首先在他光学镜中呈像的是一艘太空飞船的残骸。

那残骸贯穿裂谷底部，显然已经被遗弃在这里很久。有机星球的土壤使它的表面显得斑驳泥泞。  
船身从中间断裂开来，擎天柱所处的位置只是船头，而它的尾部则消失无踪，看起来像是从中间折成了两段。  
战舰的一段紧贴着山体，像是坠毁时直接插到了山里。

当他沿着报废的太空船前进，爆炸声变得越来越清晰。  
其中还混杂了射击的枪声。

在擎天柱拐过弯、终于看到断裂的船首尽头的瞬间，一发激光炮擦着他的身体射了过去。

这个招呼肯定不是什么友好的表示。

而面前的场景也足以用混乱来形容。  
可能是预设埋伏，也有可能是能量储存体遭到引爆，位于船体尽头的空旷地面被炸出了深坑，一些金属碎片和飞船的船壁溅得四处都是，空气中充斥着烟雾和焦糊味。  
在场的一部分赛博坦人明显属于威震天的先遣部队——那些面孔擎天柱在飞船上见过，里面包括了沉默寡言的Stirka和粗枝大叶的螺母——将这些士兵拖入苦战的，则是看起来如同飞行战士的另一批赛博坦人。

——Seeker.  
擎天柱在心中默默地想。

汽车人中几乎没有人拥有飞行天赋。  
他们不得不借助外力才能实现传送和星际旅行。

而现在，他的面前出现了整整一个小队的Seeker，正从空中扫射着雇佣军的突击队员。  
按理说，在他遇到了一个活的威震天之后，这一切不是什么难以接受的事情。  
除了一点。

——这些Seeker看起来都长了同一张脸。  
只有涂装颜色将他们区分开来。

“是什么让威震天那个蠢货以为，我会毫无防备地出现在他的面前？”  
一名Seeker发出了尖锐的嘲笑，推进器让他静止在空中，枪口对准了Strika.  
Strika则相当冷静地闪过了对方的射击，连一句废话都没有多说，激光枪最大功率输出，试图把这扰人的对手给轰下来。

擎天柱一点都不想卷进这场战斗中去。  
威震天怎么说的来着？  
对，“这是霸天虎的内部事务”。

眼下充分体现出了机体小巧的好处，他沿着那飞船的残骸小心前进，一面不让自己被流弹误伤，一面搜索着威震天的身影。  
有威震天的地方，很大程度上就有火种源。  
毕竟，军阀在此之前表现出了掘地三尺志在必得的意向。

而威震天还挺显眼的。  
这铅灰色的高大赛博坦人看起来火冒三丈，正追逐着一名紫色涂装的Seeker冲进飞船残骸里。  
“我要把你那对引以为傲的机翼给扯下来。”  
这充满恶意的语气让擎天柱抖了抖天线，而向机舱里躲闪的Seeker则发出了刺耳的大笑：“如果你做得到，现在就不会被困在这颗泥巴星上了，你这白痴！”

这需要足够的勇气。  
擎天柱在芯底默默地想，当面喊霸天虎头领白痴，不是任何人都能做到的。

威震天阴沉着脸，炮弹将舱壁炸开了个大洞。

而Seeker——或者说红蜘蛛，已经跑进了船舱的最深处。这一部分几乎埋进山体间，损毁得尤为严重。  
他躲过射击，快速地敲击着货仓墙壁上的按键，原本被收拢在置物舱里的隔间被推送出来——那是个窄小的平台，中间放置着一个箱子。  
在擎天柱反应过来那是什么之前，威震天已经怒吼着扑了上去：“别想带走火种源！”

火种源！  
擎天柱在大脑模块下达指令之前，已经跟在威震天后面跑了进来。

他看见灰色的军阀和紫色的Seeker一人扯住一边，像有幼生体打架那样，用力试图将装着火种源的箱子拽到自己的身边。  
如果不是眼下的情况过于严肃，这场景实在是好笑。

“想都别想把它转移到别处。”  
雇佣军从喉间的发声器发出低沉的咆哮，抬手给了Seeker一枪。而Seeker的光学镜中闪过而恶意嘲讽的光芒，他根本没有躲避那激光束，机翼滋地一声腾起了黑烟。  
“我根本没想把它转移到别的地方去，你这自大的蠢货！”  
说着Seeker旋转了一下箱子的把手。

滴答。  
似乎是触动了火种源容器的什么内直机关，那箱子发出一声轻响。

即便是在到处充斥着爆炸的环境中，擎天柱还是分辨出了这声音。  
这声音令他感到无比的熟悉，在拆除废弃太空桥作业中经常能够听到，当一样工作重复了上千次，机体本能地就会记住它。  
让他全身的机油液压几乎冻结。

他顾不上被发现，从藏身的阴影处跑出来，试图冲向胶着在一起的两个赛博坦人：“威震天，放手！”

高大的军阀回过头，看到冲过来的擎天柱，露出了一瞬间的空白和WTF的表情。  
“什——？！你为什么——”

“放手！那不是火种源！”  
他想要冲过去将军阀同他手上的箱子撕开。而威震天一瞬间明白了什么一般，松手将那个箱子推了出去。  
“那里面是——”

轰隆。

剧烈的爆炸截断了擎天柱没说完的话，猛然迸出的高温热浪把一切都炸得粉碎。  
原本还算外形完整的机舱残骸在一瞬间被夷为平地。

这爆炸过于猛烈，飞船的前半段残骸原本几乎被埋进山体中去，震动直接摧毁了整个山壁，好像冰川融化是崩落如海般，激起泥浪和热流，附近交战的双方被这摧枯拉朽的气浪掀飞，靠近爆炸中心的霸天虎被崩塌的山壁直接压在了底下。

擎天柱离爆炸物还有一段距离——但这段距离根本起不到什么缓冲作用。  
崩落的山体和过于剧烈的冲击直接将他拍飞然后下了线。

“那里面是该死的炸弹！”  
这是下线前他的最后一个念头：“以前拆太空桥的时候我天天听这声音！”


	12. Chapter 12

“Prime……Prime！”

“别吵。”  
擎天柱脑袋痛得厉害，机体不断发出受损警报，试图说服他继续保持下线充电的状态。

“该死的汽车人，如果你再不起来，我发誓立刻送你去见火种源！”  
这低沉的声音听起来怒火冲天，就好像某个容易生气的雇佣军首领，雇佣军首领……雇佣军——！

擎天柱一下子睁开了光学镜。

但他很快发现这和闭着光学镜没有任何区别。  
周围一片黑暗。  
有一些东西还压在他的机身上。

他试图爬起身、打开自己的车灯，推开岩石的途中，机体各处的疼痛几乎让他头晕眼花，警报弹窗像是中了病毒一样一层一层地刷出来。  
他不得不手动关闭了大部分警报，然后试图打量周围。

很好，他还没有回归火种源。  
这是他得到的第一个结论。

但他被埋在什么地方了。  
这是他得到的第二个结论。

周围看起来像是一个封闭的坑洞，到处都是崩落的碎石，还有一部分飞船被炸飞的残骸——显然，之前的爆炸让这深入山体部分的船舱被整个埋了起来。  
现在他身处一个封闭的坑洞，红蜘蛛和火种源不见踪影，而远处的黑暗中还藏着一个怒火滔滔的霸天虎首领——威震天坐在角落里，正恶狠狠地盯着他，只有红色的光学镜在黑暗中显得十分清楚。  
这情况简直绝赞。  
擎天柱干巴巴地想。

他甚至怀疑，之前威震天怎么没趁着他下线拧断他的脑袋。

角落里，军阀的关节轴承发出卡死的咯吱声，显然他的机体在爆炸中受到了损伤。  
“看在火种源的份上，”雇佣军头领的声音听起来非常低沉阴婺，“关上你那该死的车灯。”

“噢。”擎天柱小小嘀咕了一声，按照对方所说的将车灯熄灭。  
然而在他尝试站直的途中，脑袋十分干脆地撞上了洞穴顶端的石壁——对于赛博坦人而言，这里的空间实在是过于狭小了——导致他的汽车喇叭毫不客气地滴滴两声。

“你想把红蜘蛛那个蠢货召唤过来吗。”  
威震天看着他的表情仿佛在看一个大脑模块进水的白痴，红色的光学镜在黑暗中熠熠生辉，如同捕食者的眼睛。  
擎天柱一边咕哝着抱歉，一边弯下腰试图摸索到军阀身边。

“我以为红蜘蛛已经被炸平了。”  
他小声说，逐渐开始习惯漆黑一片的情况。

“我不认为他有那么容易死。”  
军阀不无恶意地说道，他注视着擎天柱的一举一动，丝毫不受黑暗的影响：“何况就算他死了，外面说不定还有整整一队Seeker的克隆体在等着。”

“克隆体？”

“他逃走时一定是带走了一个小分队的原生体。”  
威震天低沉缓慢的嗓音显示出他现在的怒火直逼临界点，那种柔和沙哑的语调，令擎天柱的天线都开始紧张得向后倒伏。  
“才让他有勇气在这里伏击我。”

而你毫不犹豫地跳进了圈套。  
擎天柱想。  
他没有说出来，可他的表情明显暴露了一切。

对此，对方只是紧紧盯着他。  
灰色涂装的赛博坦人稍微蜷起一条腿，以便给小个子的汽车人腾出更大的地方，右手握住武器，仿佛一旦擎天柱做出什么出格的举动，就会立刻给他脑袋上来一记。  
他的肩炮已经在爆炸中损毁，现在的武器只剩下手中的长剑。

当军校生摸索到对方身边，他发出了小小的感叹。  
“哇哦。”  
不得不说，雇佣军头领看起来有点惨。

整个机身一片焦黑，胸甲几乎全部裂开，只要稍一用力剥开，就能看见其下的火种舱。  
断面处的管线把能量液糊得一地都是，活像某种凶杀现场。  
也不知道军阀本人是关闭了痛觉传感器还是反应迟钝，对这状况一点反应都没有。  
在那样剧烈的爆炸中能够活下来，不得不说是一个奇迹。  
霸天虎生命力的顽强程度令他感到了惊讶。

或许汽车人高层应该改观——如果他们知道威震天这么结实，就不会那样愉快地将其划归到“已死亡”的范畴中去了。

“如果我没记错，”  
军阀沉稳低哑地说：“我对你下达的命令是‘老老实实地呆在船上’——介意解释一下你为什么会出现在这里吗？”

这种和“我要把红蜘蛛机翼给揪下来”如出一辙语气，让擎天柱天线都竖起来了。他谨慎地向后退开一点，似乎像是在评估雇佣军首领的伤势足不足以立刻起身揍他一顿：“我不是霸天虎，没必要听从你的命令。”  
他说：“我也不会听从你的命令。”

霸天虎打量着他，像是在做什么决定。  
直觉告诉擎天柱，不会有比眼下更危险的情况了。  
“我提醒你放开那个箱子，”他说：“而且，我以为现在我们需要互相帮助。”

威震天嗤笑了一声，但不再有那种令他毛骨悚然的压迫感。  
“我不需要你的帮助，小汽车。”  
这雇佣军首领懒洋洋地说道，仿佛机体几乎报废的人不是他一样：“你对现在的情况没有任何帮助。”

“我想还是有的，”  
擎天柱冷静地指出：“比如，你需要有个人帮忙处理伤口。再这样下去，你会在红蜘蛛找上门来之前，因为能量流失过度而下线锁死。“

威震天思考了一下，算是默许了他的提议。

如果你的手不是紧抓着那把剑、看起来想要捅我一把，或许会显得更加配合一点。  
擎天柱在芯里想着，伸手拆下了军阀那报废的肩炮。


	13. Chapter 13

威震天的表情一言难尽。  
他像是想要说什么一样张开嘴，然后又沉默了下去。

“如果你想说什么，就说出来。”  
擎天柱没好气地说：“我已经习惯你的挖苦了。”

“你的修理方式，就是把我机体里的线路全部打上结？”  
雇佣军首领摸了摸下巴，看起来似乎是在考虑要不要把眼前的军校生给丢出去。  
“你确定不需要把那些结给打成蝴蝶结的形状？”

“闭嘴。”  
蓝色的光学镜抬起来，瞪着面前的霸天虎首领：“恕我直言，作为一个领航专业的未毕业学员（他咬着牙说出了未毕业三个字），我唯一维修过的东西就是太空桥。”

“Um……”  
佣兵慵懒的声音听起来饱含嘲讽：“以你的维修手法和熟练程度看来，那些被你修过的太空桥能不能正常使用，十分令人担心。”

“这个用不到你来担心！”  
擎天柱恶狠狠地回应——说真的，怎么会有人如此善于用言辞激怒他人？他真该给霸天虎那该死的舌头上一把锁。  
“而且这有效地阻止了你像个幼生体一样继续漏油！”

这次换成军阀的表情变得难看。  
哇哦——擎天柱为此自豪了一下，然而下一秒这种自豪就转变为了惊恐——威震天一把抓住了他的胳膊，粗鲁地将他拽到近前。

“像幼生体一样漏油？”  
威震天平静地说道，他那阴婺的表情此刻非常符合教科书里的描述——能够吓哭赛博坦人的幼生体。  
“你真该亲自体会一下。”

他和这小汽车之间有太多的旧帐要算。  
比如那个不靠谱的奇点跃迁。  
比如对方试图溜出飞船——他不是傻子，这小东西一定找到机会对他的战舰做了什么，现在对方该祈祷等他回去别把这小汽车拆成废铁。

“什……？！”  
在擎天柱受到惊吓之前，他的整个身体就已经被扯了过去。

威震天抓着汽车人的肩膀，像是防止猎物逃走一般。  
他的牙齿咬上了对方的天线。

为此擎天柱发出了小声的痛呼。

“汽车人的学校没有教过你这些？嗯？”  
那低沉的声音贴着军校生的天线响起，怪异的震颤几乎让擎天柱发抖，下一秒对方就恶意地叼住了他的音频接收器。  
“让我来给你做个示范，什么叫漏油，小汽车。”

啊，他之前说过什么来着？  
擎天柱睁大了光学镜。  
他真该给雇佣军首领那下流的舌头上一把锁！

对方舔舐过他的天线——普神在上！那湿漉漉的热度烫得他几乎要惊呼着跳起来，军阀卑鄙无耻地吮吸着音频接收器的缝隙，偶尔施以轻微的啮咬，牙齿摩擦到了天线的顶端。  
像是要把那个零件含进口腔般施以爱抚。

从来没有——  
从来没有人这样对待过他的天线。那个部位是如此的敏感，几乎让擎天柱惊叫出来。  
他几乎怀疑威震天的脑壳被爆炸给震坏了——他怎么能有心情……好像眼下他们不是满身伤痕被堵在坑洞里一样！

“不……！”  
对那抗拒声置若罔闻，霸天虎抓着汽车人腰部的手往下移动，蛮横地压制住对方的挣扎，几乎只要稍一握紧，就能将这小汽车攥在手中。  
为此威震天轻嗤一声——民品那令人生厌的特性。构造精巧、部件圆润纤细、绝对不适合严苛的战争环境。

而擎天柱想要从他的掌控中挣脱开来。  
他推着军阀的胸膛，不小心按到了那些破裂的伤口，手掌感觉到潮湿的液体。那些流淌出来尚未干涸的能量液，好像什么酸蚀剂一样，烫得他一下子缩回了手臂。  
其下的火种舱外壁碎得七七八八——想想看，旧日之战的传奇、内战狂人威震天，被一个还没毕业的军校生一把按死了——这个新闻估计有点过于爆炸。

这让他一下子失去支撑、直接坐到了对方的身上。  
暴君恶劣地屈起一条腿，卡在他的身体中间，牢固地牵制住这军校生，力气大得可怕，一只手托住那过于小巧的机身，用膝盖摩擦着对方的挡板。  
这已经不再是什么饱含色情隐喻的暗示，而是赤裸裸的调情。

“威震天！”  
擎天柱惊叫出声，对方插在他腿间的膝盖甚至让他无法合拢双腿，没有什么比这更糟糕的事情了。

不——更糟糕的是他的被对方磨蹭得发烫。  
“住手！”  
他的声音听起来有些虚弱，霸天虎的手掌是如此有力，几乎要将他的胳膊钳出凹痕来，膝盖缓慢地碾过他的胯间，激起怪异的热度。

他只能夹紧了对方的腿。

这感觉过于奇特，以至于擎天柱恨不得关闭自己所有的传感器。  
在慢条斯理的磨蹭间，他对自身的变化有些匪夷所思——鲜明的热度，好像机体内侧的管线都要燃烧起来一般，那温度难以忽视，仿佛整个机身的轴承都卡壳了，无法顺利运转。  
甜腻——他想起以前看到过的，描述有机生物的词语。就像高纯度能量液一样，冲刷着机体内部，对方的动作点燃他隐晦的渴望，带给他一种脱离掌控的慌张。

有液体渗出挡板，沿着大腿缝隙流下，在军阀的身上带出一道亮晶晶的水渍。  
威震天只是收拢手臂，把汽车人整个裹在怀里那样亲昵。每当他舔过汽车人的颈侧，擎天柱抓住他肩膀的手指就会收紧又松开。  
军校生的腿缠在他的身上，不住地打颤。

这小汽车羞耻得要哭了。  
威震天默不作声地评价。  
漂亮的蓝色光学镜有些对不上焦地直直看着他，断断续续的声音从金属的嘴唇间溢出，显得惊慌失措。  
那里触碰起来，一定非常柔软。

然而军阀只是用猩红的光学镜注视着他，近得他们的面甲几乎贴在一起。  
只要擎天柱稍微挪动一下，他就能碰到这暴君的嘴角。

显然小汽车陷入了惊恐之中。  
当威震天的手指沿着对方的后背往下滑落——暴君挑了挑金属的眉骨，面前的红蓝色机体过于精巧——可以感受到军校生发抖得更加厉害。  
毫无疑问，对方知道无法逃脱，而显得十分绝望。只要他稍一用力，就能将这小家伙掀翻，压在身下。

擎天柱发出细微的声音，他的机体有一瞬间的绷紧，手指陷入了对方的肩甲中。  
一些温暖的液体滴落下来——不仅仅是润滑液，其中还夹杂着交换液——如果此刻揭开这小家伙的前挡板，威震天想，里面一定是湿淋淋的一片。

然而，军阀最终只是放开了对方。  
他收回自己的腿，松开钳制，将擎天柱推开一些，手指滑过汽车人的下颌，像是逗弄机械漩涡狐一般，指尖带来令人发痒的触感。  
军校生愣了一会，像是还没有缓过神来，光学镜带着一种湿漉漉的茫然。

紧接着，他像是被人扫了一枪般从对方身上蹦下来，直接滚坐到了地上，双腿还在微微打颤。  
“你————”  
擎天柱的嘴张开又合上，一时间什么话都说不出来。

下一秒，红蓝色涂装的汽车人猛地一轱辘爬了起来，大腿两侧还能看到水渍的痕迹。

在威震天反应过来之前，擎天柱一把拾起地上被拆下的肩炮，以一种令人叹为观止的速度，风行雷厉地砸上了军阀的头盔。  
“咣当！”  
发出的一声巨响在黑暗中显得格外清晰。

“你这个炉渣！”  
军校生全身都在发抖，因为怒火，恐慌，和别的一些东西。  
简直就像是有机星球上受到惊吓的兽类一样——竖起尾巴，从喉咙里流泻出不安的嘶吼。

威震天扶着头盔。  
他眯起红色的光学镜，盯住这胆大包天的小汽车看了一会，然后发出了低沉的笑声。


	14. Chapter 14

擎天柱走在远离威震天的地方，一言不发。  
威震天喊他的时候，他干脆把整个脑袋都扭向另一边，不和军阀有任何的视线接触。

坍塌的洞穴连接着通向山体更深处的缝隙，这是威震天在用红外线扫描仪探测洞穴地形时发现的，那道不起眼的裂口向山体内侧蔓延，显然自然形成于爆炸前，延展向极深的地方。  
在原地等待救援和沿着裂缝走走看之间，军阀选择了后者。

如果Strika顺利返回飞船找来救援，必定是好几个塞时之后的事情了。  
他不愿在原地无所事事，外面很可能堵着一大堆红蜘蛛的克隆体，随时都可能带着下落不明的火种源再度藏匿起来。把一整颗泥巴星彻底搜索排查一遍，并不是什么容易的事情。  
更具有威胁性的是，对方如果找来武器轰开这坍塌的山体，他身边跟着的汽车人大概派不上什么用处，不能算作一个可靠的战力。

他们已经沿着这缝隙走了半个塞时。  
最初当威震天向擎天柱说明他的决定，对方默不作声地沉思了一会，然后站起身来。  
整个过程中没看军阀一眼。

这小汽车在生气。  
雇佣军头领咂了一下舌。他听见对方跟在自己的身后缓慢前进，紧紧地锁住了发声器不吭一声。

“别那么苦大仇深的样子，第一次？”

擎天柱脚下一个趔趄。

哇哦。  
这下换成霸天虎惊叹了。  
这家伙到底是什么年代的老古董？

“起码你还保留着你的初吻。”  
这发言称得上十分无耻，军阀走在前面，丝毫不担心身后的汽车人将他暴打一顿——擎天柱那一瞬间发出声响的散热系统，已经明显地昭示了这沉默着的汽车人难以掩饰的愤怒。  
“别告诉我，你从来没有自己做过。”

“真的没有？”  
“那你可真是教科书级别的保守派代表。”

“你真是厚颜无耻。”  
擎天柱终于开口了。  
他感觉处理器因为恼火而过热。

“你的用词实在是……优雅。”  
军阀的语气中充满了讥讽，似乎对此毫不在意。  
“我敢肯定，你们的教科书里有的是比这过分得多的评价。”

地面通向上方，变得陡峭，几乎要依靠攀爬才能继续前进。那些破损的装甲摩擦在石壁上，发出刺耳的声音。  
仅剩的长剑被威震天固定在背上，在这种狭窄的空间尝试变形显然是不可能的。

“那是你应得的。”  
擎天柱试图跳上最近的一块岩石：“是你发起战争，将赛博坦卷入战火。”

“你们汽车人的论调总是这样千篇一律。”  
军阀的语气听起来并无恼火，反而充满了嘲弄和懒散：“我猜他们一定没告诉你腐败的赛博坦是什么样子，就像有机星球上的果实，从内核最先开始溃烂。”  
“告诉我，小汽车，你们汽车人的领导者是不是把自己说得无比正义，就好像他们不需要为战争承担一丁点儿的责任？”

“并不是这样！”  
擎天柱忍不住顶回去——普神在上，每当他面对这霸天虎首领，似乎就总也压不住自己的火气。  
“但无可否认，你才是战争的发起者，你是那个先按下开关的人。”

“那些课本把你教得足够好。”  
威震天大笑出来：“有时候我甚至怀疑，你们这些汽车人的大脑模块回路，是不是全部都一模一样。”

“闭嘴吧，威震天。”

现在，这历史书上所描述的活的传奇就在他的身边。  
擎天柱思索着。

诚然，军校生以往并没有什么明确的目的性——他离旧日的那些战争太过遥远，因此他的愿景显得过于模糊不清。他喜爱这世界，乐于探索学习新的东西，现有的知识无法满足他的求知欲，深埋于宇宙中的隐秘足以引发他芯底深处的渴望。  
那些藏身在沃克星云间的文明如此奇妙，有机智慧体的造物如此不可思议，好像这宇宙发展出了一套自己的理论，用于阐释每一个生命的诞生、每一种文化的诞生，其精巧绝伦之处，连普神也难以重现其中的奥妙。  
他想探索这一切、了解这一切，看着赛博坦走向一个更好的方向。

霸天虎的领导者和他截然不同。  
历史将他定义为混乱的制造者，他是失序和战争的代名词。他挑起的战役将整个赛博坦撕裂，战火燃烧到星球上的每一个角落。  
他像是从赛博坦地表流淌而出的极热岩浆，经过的地方只剩下毁灭与废墟。

然而军阀自身，却显示出一种恰恰相反的特质。  
威震天可以称得上是秩序性的体现。  
这和他的所作所为并不矛盾。

在算不上长的相处时间里，擎天柱发现，Strika算是所有霸天虎中最为冷静的一个。这女性的霸天虎指挥者行为冷静，难以取悦，面对威震天时也常常态度冷淡。  
但真正做出决定的，总是军阀本人。

雇佣军的首领有一套自己的价值体系。一切事物都能被他用以衡量作用的大小和重要性。  
他依从于自己的欲望，却从不让欲望影响自己的判断。  
他冀图借助失序与战争达成自己的目的，因为在那之后，新的秩序将被建立。

如果他能再多了解一点霸天虎的历史，擎天柱想，他现在所知道的太少了。  
那些战争对于他们而言过于久远，只有救护车这些老一批的汽车人才能回忆起内战的恐怖。年轻的赛博坦人——比如他和大黄蜂——仅仅是在课本上阅读这一切。

他知道的如此之少。  
甚至无法对面前的这个赛博坦人做出任何评价。

最先攀上陡壁的威震天转过身来。  
雇佣军首领屈下一条腿，没有继续片刻前的挖苦，他向试图抓住最上方岩石的小个子汽车人伸出了手臂。

 

黝深的隧道通往山脉的另一侧。  
那些自然形成的裂缝在山体中无尽延伸，地势时高时低，有的地方裂口太过于细小，高大的灰色赛博坦人要蹭掉一点漆面才能挤过去。  
为了节省能量，他们关闭了一切光源，仅仅依靠红外线呈像前进。  
红外线传感器对地形的扫描，让威震天在黑暗中依旧灵活自如。  
跟在他身后的擎天柱则苦不堪言。

民品的机体并没有这种相应配置，他在黑暗中跌跌撞撞。  
他的视讯系统有着高感光度，只要有微弱的光源，就可以清晰地分辨出事物，但裂缝中的环境实在是太过黑暗，几乎遮断了一切视觉讯息。  
地面上凸起的石砾横七竖八，有些地方裂隙顶部又非常低。好几回军校生的脑袋几乎直接撞到了岩石上，威震天不得不伸手扯他一把。

有几次走进了死路，红外线扫描并不能保证百分之百的靠谱。一些看起来可行的分岔路，或者高度落差太大，或者过于狭小，在缺乏武器开凿的情况下无法通过。  
这让他们不得不耗费了大量的时间走回头路。

当他们再一次见到光线，已经是三个塞时之后的事情了。  
时灵时不灵的定位系统告诉擎天柱，他们差不多横穿过了整个山体。沿着最小的缝隙一个转弯，一条倾斜角极大的下坡出现在他们面前，擎天柱几乎是刹不住车地滑了下去。

在下坡的尽头，是遥远的光亮。  
从他们被埋进废墟之后，这是第一次接触到自然光线，这令擎天柱感到欣喜。

他滑落至甬道底端，整个人都一头栽进那光亮之中。  
与此同时，身后紧跟着一只手抓住了他。

“注意你的脚下。”  
军阀冷淡地说，把冲得太猛的军校生拽回来。一些碎石滚落下去。

现在，他们站在了峭壁的边缘。

那是山体的背面，连接着海洋的另一侧。  
海水将山壁侵蚀出宏大的凹洞，如同一个空旷而阴暗的峡湾一般。贯穿整个山体的绵延裂缝连通着这壮观的洞穴，海水涌进这洞穴之后，冲刷着石壁发出巨大的咆哮。  
那些铺满海底的有机生物，分泌出的凝胶或者几丁质构成的外骨骼在漫长的时间中，几乎重塑了海底大陆架的结构。它们发出微光，沿着最深的沟壑蔓延。

这颗星球拥有自己的主恒星，它的自转周期更短。当恒星投射的光线落到海面，海水像是从底层一路燃烧到了表层，沿着海平线和天空相交接的缝隙伸展至远方，仿佛从未有人打破这横亘了百亿年的古老地貌。  
那些深邃而寒冷的海水表面，漂浮着一层岩浆般，被金色、赤色的色彩所铺满，明亮而喧嚣的光充斥在空气中，几乎让光学镜无法在短时间内对焦。

擎天柱站在深渊的边缘，因为突如其来的光线和眼前的景象而头晕目眩。  
他的处理器中从未记录过这样的画面。  
赛博坦那些布满工事的地表充斥着工业的张力，金属的厚重感与阴婺的天空构成了整个星球沉稳的基调，但从未有什么文明能够像这个有机星球一样饱含冲击感、令人瞠目结舌。

威震天从身后拉住了他。

当汽车人转过身，他发现对方那些布满整个机体的伤口，在光亮的环境下更加明显了。干涸的能量液清晰可辨，破裂的机甲和管线看起来有些触目惊心。  
威震天的黑色金属手掌非常热，牢固地抓住军校生的胳膊，防止他掉下去。

擎天柱盯着那只手看了一会。  
然后，他对着霸天虎露出了几个塞时以来的第一个微笑。

柔和的蓝光学镜映照着晨光下金红色的海平面，仿佛火焰融化在水中，不再饱含冰冷的争锋相对，之前那些愤怒的情绪都消失无踪。那颜色像是自火种源的最深处流淌而出，蓝得近乎透明。  
他之前一定是在黑暗中行走了太长时间，威震天想，才会忍不住长久地注视这蓝色。


	15. Chapter 15

“我们要怎么上去？”  
擎天柱问。  
他仰起头，打量着陡直的山壁——如果用爬的，毫无疑问这将是一个浩大的工程。

“飞上去。”  
威震天言简意赅地回答。

“飞、飞上去？！”

还不等他反应过来，霸天虎已经开始变形了。

“你到底是要上来还是傻看着？”  
威震天的语气显得十分不耐烦，直升机的机翼和尾桨发出嗡嗡声。

他差点忘记了，大部分霸天虎都是飞行单位。  
擎天柱愤愤地想。  
飞行这个概念几乎不会出现在汽车人的思考范畴之内，但是对于霸天虎而言，这种变形方式就像是能量液的流淌、火种的跃动一样，是一种自出生、下流水线的那一刻起，就持有的自然本能。

他伸手抓住了威震天。  
说真的，如果有选择，他实在是不太喜欢这种脱出方式。在300个大循环的军校模拟训练中，他花费了不少功夫才克服升上高空的晕眩感。

飞行过程中，他紧紧地抓着对方，直到威震天发出了低沉的咆哮：“小汽车，你要把我的起落架给掰断了！”  
擎天柱关闭了发声器。  
海面现在离他们越来越远，那波光粼粼的水面自高空俯瞰时，呈现出一种辽阔的深蓝，和浅海大陆架的红色造礁生物交织在一起，如同颜料被打翻在水中，扩散开来。

而他根本没心情欣赏这景象。  
因为威震天的飞行实在是算不上稳，这让他抓得更紧了。

当他们降落在峭壁顶端、霸天虎解除载具模式时，擎天柱看见铅灰色赛博坦人在站起身的一瞬间，膝盖轻微发抖。那些原本破碎的地方，在变形过程中再度拆裂，有一些能量液流了出来。  
威震天转身背对着军校生，不露痕迹地将它们抹去。

“走吧。”  
擎天柱说。

他和眼前的霸天虎算不上朋友或者熟人，称之为暂时的盟友都显得勉强。  
况且他有预感，当威震天找到火种源，他们之间的矛盾与冲突将彻底爆发出来。霸天虎和汽车人，彼此之间注定了不会存在长久的和平。  
会吗？

教科书将霸天虎称之为冷血的、恶魔般的内战屠夫。  
但站在他面前的，某种意义上，也是一名赛博坦人，一名活过了足够漫长岁月的赛博坦人。那些称颂、指责、如同传奇般的头衔，并不能使这具机体坚不可摧。

想要回到原本的飞船，意味着要再次穿过这一整座山体。  
威震天走在前面。  
那些茂密的植物似乎丝毫无法阻碍霸天虎前进的步伐，他挥动着长剑将挡路的藤蔓斩断，保持着稳定的前进速度。

这一次擎天柱同他并肩而行。  
雇佣军首领的机型更加高大，汽车人需要小跑步才能和他保持同一进度。  
行进过程中，零星的能量液沿着破损的装甲缝隙落下来。在那场几乎炸塌了半座山的爆炸中，最接近核心的威震天与红蜘蛛所受到的冲击首当其冲。  
近六个塞时中，他们没有任何能量补给，也没有任何维修手段，连最基本的治疗都无法做到。

“也许我们需要放慢一点速度。”  
当能量液再次滴到地上，擎天柱终于忍不住开口。  
除了降落时微不可察的颤抖，这军阀的表现实在是太过平静，几乎让人怀疑他已经关闭了痛觉传感器。

“已经走不动了？嗯？”  
而对方显然还有心思开他的玩笑。威震天的语调听起来充满了调侃：“民品的机型连这种速度都适应不了？”

擎天柱张了张嘴。  
然后叹了口气。  
“是的。” 他说，“我觉得我们应该慢一点。”

威震天转过头看着他。  
当他看见擎天柱无可奈何的表情，那猩红色光学镜中的笑意渐渐淡去，转为一种严肃的神色。

“收起你多余的忧虑吧，小汽车。”  
他拆穿了军校生的心思，声音听不出喜怒：“我经历过无数比这更为严峻过的环境，有些围困战可能比你那年轻的生命周期还长，也曾无数次从尸体残骸中爬起来，无数次同死亡擦肩而过。不要把你们那些优柔寡断的担忧套用在我的身上，你们甚至不曾见过真正的战争。”  
“省下这份力气，多担心担心你自己的机体状况。”

“但你也只是一名普通的赛博坦人。”  
擎天柱轻声说。固执的时候，他比起威震天来不遑多让：“任何人受伤之后，都会需要休息和治疗。你也不例外。”

威震天盯着他，好像发现了什么不可思议的新事物一样，笑了出来。  
“真是勇气可嘉，小汽车。”  
他说：“连通天晓都不会当面说出‘你只是一名普通的赛博坦人’。”  
“你的大胆总是能刷新我的认知。”

“……”  
擎天柱闭上了嘴。这暴君的态度时冷时热，越来越让他分不清，对方是单纯地在挖苦他，还是仅仅想以捉弄他为乐。  
如果是后者，他宁可一言不发。  
在斗嘴方面，他已经吃了足够多的亏了。

“只有尽快回到飞船上，才能获得补给。”  
万幸对方没有抓住这个话题不放，威震天说话的同时没有影响前进的速度。他再一次将那些抽打刮蹭在机体上的扰人树枝挥开：“拖得越久，情况对我们越不利。如果运气足够好，我们能够碰上Strika的增援人手；如果运气不够好——”

如果运气不够好，我们会撞到红蜘蛛和他的克隆小队。  
擎天柱在芯底替他接上了下半句话。

“希望这一次，我能真正亲手拧下他的翅膀。”  
威震天的语气居然充满了遗憾。

他收回“对方只是一个普通人”的发言。  
擎天柱想。  
这些霸天虎真的是彻头彻尾的好战狂人。

“你确定Strika能够抽出空请求增援？”  
他换了个话题：“据我所知，你们和Seeker的战斗并不是那么轻松。”

威震天对此回以一个假笑。  
“如果红蜘蛛没有相应的能力，我想他也不会担任我的空军指挥官那么久。”  
“在不被野心冲昏头脑的时候，他的指挥能力是极为出色的。”

“至于Strika……”  
霸天虎破天荒地沉默了一会。  
“她能做得很好。”

这真是极高的赞扬，擎天柱想道。  
这段时间的相处让他发现，当威震天真心想要称赞某个人——而不是流于表面的形式性表扬时，他的评论往往十分简短。

接下来的气氛有些沉默。  
威震天看起来在思考着什么——擎天柱希望他不是在考虑从什么角度撕下Seeker的机翼，两人只是关闭了发声器继续前进。

当他们终于穿过这片丛林，一小块空地出现在面前。  
定位系统告诉擎天柱，只要再向前走半个塞时，就能回到之前坍塌的裂谷边。他决定同军阀商量一下，原路返回实在不是什么好策略，尽管距离上来说，这是最简捷的路径，但正面撞上红蜘蛛的克隆小队的可能性过大。  
最起码，他们缺乏必要的武器。

不同于赛博坦的金属工事，有机星球的丛林地表实在是让人筋疲力尽。  
那些活跃的磁场不断干扰着通讯系统，山体中的磁铁矿令音频接收器和通讯频道里一直响着静电般的滋滋噪音。  
而最直观的影响就是，他们无法使用内置通讯与战舰取得联系。

这种状态下选择正面碰撞，是极为不明智的。  
他需要同威震天谈一谈。

就在擎天柱试图开口的时候，威震天伸手扯住了他的肩膀。  
“看看那边。”


	16. Chapter 16

他嗅到了能量液的味道——准确来说，传感器告诉擎天柱，弥漫在四周的是能量液独特的气味。  
这铁锈般辛辣的味道不仅来自于雇佣军的首领，更来自于他身边的环境。

当霸天虎的军队在峡谷底部同红蜘蛛交战时，连同山体被一同炸塌的是飞船的前半截残骸。  
而现在，擎天柱终于可以回答，另一半残骸去了哪里。

就在他们的面前。

金属的残渣、干涸能量液的痕迹就溅落在泥土中、船舱上。  
舱壁伴随着烧灼的焦黑痕迹，那些火炮和起落器几乎全部熔毁。

显然，红蜘蛛的太空船在降落时遭遇了事故，船身从中间断裂开来。其中一半坠落在峡谷的底部，而另一半，在滑行出一段距离后，坠毁在了茂密的丛林间。  
这很好地解释了，为何面前的空地看起来如此怪异——这里原本生长着植被，却在飞船落地的时候被破坏殆尽。

军阀的脸色阴婺，他将背在身后的长剑取下，提在手中，对擎天柱做了个制止的手势。  
擎天柱摇摇头。  
威震天盯着他看了一会，不再表态，转过身谨慎地向着巨大横亘的残骸走去。  
汽车人小心翼翼地跟在他的身后。

船舱内空无一人。  
当他们从断裂的缺口走入太空舱，属于白昼的日光便被阴影所吞噬。每一次迈步都会引起轻微的震动，一些细小的灰尘升腾在这密闭的空间中。  
偶尔有透过船体裂缝渗透进来的光线，灰尘便在光柱间静谧地飞舞，有一种难以言喻的张力。

擎天柱想要说些什么，但威震天先一步制止了他。  
灰色的赛博坦人转过身来，扶住汽车人的肩膀，指了指对方蓝色的天线，然后拉过擎天柱的右手，用手指迅速地在他的手心写下一串代码。  
汽车人眨了眨光学镜。  
威震天给了他一个私人通讯频道？

距离过远时，通讯频道往往会受到磁场影响，变得时好时坏无法使用，但一个短距离的通讯显然是可以接受的。  
当他们身处于陌生的船舱中，直接交谈显然会带来不必要的风险。

[那么，]  
擎天柱从善如流地采纳了对方的建议，开启了内置通讯。  
[这里看起来没有留守的克隆体，我们是否需要进一步探索飞船残骸？]

[继续搜索。]  
军阀的回答毫不犹豫，[红蜘蛛的克隆部队故意将我们诱导到峡谷底部，在那里设下埋伏，这意味着或许他并不想让人发现飞船的另一半。]

[好吧。]  
汽车人耸了耸肩。这个答案在他的意料之中——如果在炸毁的前半截飞船上并没有火种源的踪迹，那么这里呢？  
无论是他还是威震天，都无法放弃搜索火种源的下落。而在真正找到火种源之前，他和军阀还能算得上是暂时的盟友。  
他是不是该考虑给自己找个武器了？  
[我们最好时刻保持警惕。]

威震天没有再回答，仅仅报以一个假笑。

深处的舱室被保存得相对完整。  
其中一间看起来像是工作室的房间，里面布满了一个又一个茧型的白色舱室。二十多个白色的茧并排竖立在舱壁上，如同有机星球的蜂巢。

当擎天柱抬起头，他发现军阀的下颌绷紧了。  
威震天的表情中流露出介于杀意和叹息般的复杂神色。

[原生体。]  
他言简意赅地向汽车人解释，[红蜘蛛带走了它们，用来培养自己的克隆军队。]

随着探索继续深入，擎天柱发现这飞船的残骸并不像它的外表那般不可救药——起码在短时间内，还是有人使用过它的。  
毫无疑问，红蜘蛛来过这里许多次，或许是为了将藏匿在飞船上的火种源转移到其他地方，又或许是别的什么目的。  
尽管缺乏动力，一些设备看起来依然完好无损——比如能量液提取设备和导航系统。遗憾的是，并没有发现任何类似于医疗仓的房间。

通道的尽头还剩下最后一间孤零零的舱房。  
现在军校生已经可以确定——这艘飞船的残骸上，眼下除了他和威震天，确实没有其他任何活着的赛博坦人。

这扇门紧紧地封闭着，门旁是毫无反应的电子锁和身份识别扫描仪，那些连动的电路一直接通到门的内侧。

而威震天已经开始试图打开那扇舱门。  
他无视了门侧缺乏电力供应的电子锁，试图用长剑将门撬开。  
当军阀用力拉动，金属的门板发出了细微的断裂声。在断电的情况下，想要掀开这样的闸门并不是什么过于困难的事情。

“等一下。”  
然而，擎天柱再次制止了他。

汽车人露出若有所思的表情，打量了一会舱门，然后向一旁的电子锁伸出了手。  
他沿着线路揭开电子锁的外壳，然后小心地试图将整个扫描仪都抠下来。

威震天抱着手臂站在一边，没有催促和询问，仅仅是挑起了一边的金属眉骨。

在整个外置的扫描设备被取下来的瞬间，露出了其下掩埋在墙体中的铁匣。  
那些线路连接的并非是身份识别器和电子锁，而是这个封闭的匣体。  
擎天柱看起来有些紧张，他分开那些缠绕的线路，皱着眉头仔细研究。最后，他在四根连线中选择了一根，十分谨慎地将它掐断。  
整个过程中，汽车人都表现出一副如临大敌的样子。

“好了。”  
汽车人说道，当他最终放开那些线路，擎天柱将身体转向霸天虎，简洁地解释：“又一个炸弹，简陋，但是杀伤性足够大，用来防止有人试图强行打开舱门。”  
“现在可以开门了。”

威震天盯着他。

“嘿，别这样看我。”  
被那视线盯得不自在，红蓝色涂装的赛博坦人抗议道：“我就说过，维修太空桥是我的拿手活之一。每个拆过废弃太空桥的人都具有一定的操作知识！”  
“那些连接线路不属于常规电线，我一看就能明白。”  
想了想，他补充道：“我的成绩是最好的。”

这小汽车的声音听起来带了点自豪。  
威震天想，在意识到之前就已经微笑了起来。

“噢！”  
擎天柱小小地感叹一声，紧接着移开了目光。

他们进入舱房。  
这像是一个收纳室——并非普通意义上的收纳室，而是更加精密的那种。  
和存放原生体的房间有些相似，仿佛这个房间本身就是一个独立的系统，将各种物品都分门别类地收藏于其间。  
那些透明的小隔间嵌置在舱壁内侧，整齐地布满一整面墙壁。

简直像个奖品陈列室。  
擎天柱想。

“头等奖。”  
显然，威震天和他有同样的想法。当霸天虎的视线扫过最中间的格间时，高大的军阀发出了轻声的低语。

擎天柱感受到身边机体的磁场在一瞬间变得猛烈，带着些许恶意。威震天看起来在微笑，但和片刻前的笑意不同，这笑容显得十分冰冷。  
在此之前，擎天柱几乎不曾体验过军阀本身流露出的如此露骨的攻击性。

当他随着威震天的目光看去，他睁大了光学镜。

那格间中存放着一个箱子。  
同之前红蜘蛛用来设陷阱、炸平了半座山头的箱子一模一样。  
唯一的区别，就是眼下的箱子散发着淡淡的蓝光——不同于照明设备或者LED灯光的蓝色，这光线更加柔和，沿着箱子的花纹和缝隙流淌出来，仿佛凝聚成了实体，充满整个狭小的空间。

它们如同带有生命的触须，那些光以箱子为核心，环绕在四周，沿着舱壁缓慢地游走。  
呈现出一种无比柔和的蓝色。

在擎天柱做出反应之前，威震天已经大步走了上去。  
这军阀以一种称得上是野蛮的姿态，毫不留情地一拳击碎了隔间的墙壁，试图将箱子完整地取出。

“威震天！”  
擎天柱喊出声来，他本能地冲上去。

霸天虎的独裁者扫开墙壁的碎渣，把箱子紧紧地攥在手中。此刻他猩红色的光学镜亮得发白，带着一种狂躁的喜悦。  
“让开，小汽车。”  
他对跑过来的擎天柱说，低哑的声音中听不出任何情绪：“不要试图阻挡我取回属于我的东西。它应该成为霸天虎用来征服赛博坦的武器，我不会让任何汽车人染指。”

“火种源不是‘属于你的东西’！”  
擎天柱喊道。说实在的，对着一个充满战意的霸天虎——尤其当这霸天虎正是威震天本人时——实在是一件非常棘手的事情。  
“它属于每一个赛博坦人！”

霸天虎发出冷笑：“如果我没有记错，汽车人早已将我从赛博坦人的名单上除名了。”  
他左手中原本垂向地面的长剑抬起，磁场中炸裂开强烈的敌意，细小的电弧沿着装甲的缝隙闪烁  
“让开。”  
“不然，或许我会没有足够的耐心，保证你在返航过程中的完整。”

“不！”  
擎天柱毫不畏惧：“或许没有你的飞船，我无法返回赛博坦——但是你我都心知肚明，只要你将火种源视作一个强大的武器，在这件事情上我们无法达成任何共识，以前不会，以后也不会！”  
“就算我承诺放弃夺回火种源，你也明白，那不过是又一个恶意的谎言。因为在火种深处，我无法做出任何妥协，哪怕这意味着此时此刻我需要与你为敌！”

“你真是诚实得令我吃惊。”  
雇佣军首领的声音冰冷而沙哑：“如果不是眼前的情况，我简直忍不住要称赞你的品质。”  
“作为汽车人，你可能是我所遇到过的最为坦诚的一个。”

但他的举起长剑的动作，和他的话语截然相反，有一种志在必得的意味。  
“试着阻止我吧，Prime.”  
他说：“我会尽量保持你机体的完整——鉴于返航的时候我的战舰还需要由你来协助领航。”

擎天柱攥紧了拳头。  
他还有其他的选择吗？或许并没有。  
这想法令汽车人感受到刺痛，但是无法动摇他的决意。


	17. Chapter 17

事情是怎么发展到这一步的。  
擎天柱想。  
他正拖着体重是自己两倍甚至更多的军阀，试图将狂怒的对方塞到那些储物柜的后面，一边诅咒着霸天虎为什么都如此高大，一边躲避着氖射线枪和电磁炮。

这显然不是什么谋杀藏尸案。因为他原本打算通过决一死战“谋杀”的人，此刻正对着他怒吼咆哮，同时极度不配合地想要再一次从掩体后面冲出去。  
把时间倒回半个塞时之前。

半个塞时之前，他还在和威震天战斗。  
字面意义上的那种。

火种源被放置在平台上。  
这次雇佣军的首领显然没心情手下留情，冲到擎天柱面前的瞬间剑刃落下。军校生贴着地面翻滚，躲开了那毫不客气的一剑，却没有躲开接下来的攻击，被一脚踹飞出去。  
这可真够痛的。  
小个子汽车人直接撞上飞船走廊的墙壁，他十分确定有什么东西哗啦一声被自己撞碎了。当他抬起头，发现地面散落的抗压力玻璃——那原本是用来放置安全斧和灭火器设备的。

安全斧。  
鉴于他不可能举着灭火器和军阀作战，那么安全斧或许会是一个更好的选择。  
最初，当擎天柱被塞进霸天虎的战舰，身上所有的个人物品都被搜得一干二净，包括他平时使用的斧子——而眼下，恰巧有一个合适的替代品。

威震天没有给汽车人任何缓冲的机会，在擎天柱滚进船舱通道的瞬间，灰色的赛博坦人就紧随其后冲了过来。这种战斗方式过于严苛，刹那便将彼此间原本还算安全的距离，彻底地化整为零。  
而擎天柱已经吃力地摸索着将安全斧抓在了手里。

金属利器交击的声音几乎穿透音频接收器。  
长剑的剑刃和安全斧绞在一起，溅射出零星的火花，当霸天虎猛地将剑往下压，随之而来的的沉重力量可以用狰狞来形容，透过咬合在一起的冷兵器直接传递到擎天柱的机体上，让军校生皱着脸咕噜了一声。  
他感到自己的膝盖在这种重压之下微微发颤。

“太无力了，小汽车！”  
军阀的磁场中爆发出细小的蓝色电弧，毫不犹豫地撤回武器，侧身闪避开汽车人那毫无章法的进攻之后，再度劈下。  
被那野蛮的气势所迫，擎天柱拼尽全力试图阻挡对方，却被逼得一步步后退。  
甬道的墙壁被分割得乱七八糟，船舱中原本凝滞静止一般的气氛一下子碎开，机体相碰时发出细小的撞击声。

“你以为自己能够阻挡我。”  
威震天的声音甚至听不出怒意，尽管他磁场中闪现出的情绪确实截然相反——狂喜、愤怒、高昂的战意……那些充满了侵略性和攻击性的电流打在擎天柱身上，几乎让军校生的手臂发麻。  
“多么自大。”

“总要有什么人来做这件事。”  
擎天柱咬着牙说。他没有军阀那样游刃有余，格挡开对方一剑后，整个人都因为那可怕的冲击力而向后跌跌撞撞了几步，挥开的斧子甩出弧度。  
在他们的战斗中，他甚至还没有擦到过霸天虎的外装甲！  
间不容发的下一记重击已经接踵而至，锋利到割裂空气。

汽车人将手里的斧子扔了出去。  
和霸天虎正面战斗的取胜概率过低。  
他借助踩着墙壁的力度跳起来，几乎像是机械狐一样灵巧，在军阀做出下一个劈砍动作的间隙按住了威震天的肩膀，一跃而起，整个人翻越到对方身后，贴着地面一个急滚后离开站起来。  
然后抬手接住了他的斧子。  
动作干脆利落。

完美的时机。

威震天的打法有种不管不顾、将身边的一切都破坏殆尽的蛮横意味。  
某种意义上，这使军阀更容易暴露出细微的破绽。  
也令擎天柱有机可乘。

他将斧子对着威震天挥下。  
擎天柱并不认为这一下能够将对方砍熄火，但哪怕敌人有片刻的手忙脚乱，也足以为他扳回可观的优势。

然而，霸天虎只是发出了一声嗤笑。  
“软弱的轮胎。”

这银灰色的赛博坦人甚至没有回头，他直接俯身躲过了那一下，然后反手抓住汽车人的手腕。  
确切，稳定，迅狠。  
没有一丝多余的举动，宛如最精准的战争机器一般，这么做时甚至没有半分犹豫，直接将汽车人过肩摔了出去。

擎天柱因这措手不及的变故而惊慌失措，他摔在地面的瞬间本能地劈出斧子，防范接下来可能到来的攻击。  
这小汽车的格斗手法不错，哪怕在失利的情况下也会及时反击——威震天在芯底评价了一句——但是这一板一眼的动作，一眼就能看出缺乏实战导致的生涩。  
他没有心情和小家伙继续闹腾下去了。  
也不准备再次让对方有机会爬起来。

长剑直接穿透擎天柱的肩部装甲，将他钉在地面。

“Frag！”  
汽车人的表情因为传感器反馈的剧烈疼痛而扭曲。  
霸天虎没有捅穿他的火种舱或者其他要害部位，然而这过于鲜明的痛苦还是令他的反抗延迟了一瞬——趁着这个瞬间，威震天一脚将他手中的斧子踢飞，然后翻身骑在军校生的身上、牢牢压制住对方的一切挣扎。

“当你向我挑战、阻挡在我的道路上时，就应该想到这个。”  
霸天虎一只手扼住汽车人的喉咙，猩红色的光学镜里没有任何情绪，无论是不屑的嘲讽还是胜利的喜悦，都毫无踪迹。  
如果不是自己头壳短路、肩膀的剧痛让他无法清晰地思考，擎天柱想——他一定以为对方的神色里流露出了某种疲惫。

“在数百个大星循环中，我历经过上千场战斗，无一败落。”  
独裁者平静地说，他俯视着汽车人，磁场中那些闪动的静电正在逐渐平息下去，但右手仍牢牢压着剑柄、不让擎天柱有机会挣脱出来。  
“我在战场上的时间，比这宇宙间一些年轻的文明更为漫长，比你那微不足道的生命周期还要长。”  
“你现在的实力还远远无法将我击败——告诉我，小汽车，你甚至没有任何实战经验，不是吗。”

擎天柱用蓝色的光学镜狠狠地瞪他。  
暴君机体皲裂处流出的能量液顺着外装甲淌下来，灼热，潮湿。汽车人有那么一瞬间以为，对方打算就这样掐灭自己的火种。

 

但威震天显然没有这么做。  
或者说，他根本没有机会做什么。  
雇佣军首领有何打算尚且不得而知，然而无论其目的为何，他的计划在付诸行动之前就被打断了。

当威震天试图将长剑从汽车人肩膀上拔出来的时候，一发氖射线枪几乎贯穿了霸天虎的火种舱——几乎。如果不是擎天柱因为剧痛而抬腿踹了对方一脚的话。  
这一枪的冲击力直接将军阀从汽车人身上掀了下去。

他们打得过于投入，甚至没有听见Seeker引擎的声音。

将时间拉回眼下。  
这也是擎天柱试图将愤怒到发狂的霸天虎塞进遮蔽物后面的原因——要怎样才能把两个打成一团的赛博坦人分开？  
你只需要给他们一人来一梭子激光枪就行了。

这方法简直比御天敌的笑话还要冷。  
但极度实用。

实际上，威震天气炸了。  
擎天柱从未看到过这军阀如此暴跳如雷。  
被一枪狙得翻滚一圈的霸天虎爬起来，用手捂住冒着电火花的胸甲，发出阴婺而低沉的咆哮，那声音仿佛是从他的发声器中被扯出来一样——“红蜘蛛！！！”

毕竟，刚下完“战无不胜”的定义，就被狙飞出去，是个不怎么受欢迎的选项。  
更何况中枪者是威震天本人。

红蜘蛛没有给他爆发的机会。氖射线枪和激光加农炮像是雨点一样溅落在四周。  
“蠢货！蠢货！”  
潜伏在阴影处的Seeker发出了尖锐的嘲笑：“你凭什么以为，我会不在火种源周围设下警戒？”  
“或许今天你的运气太好了，威震天！当我发现你和汽车人相互残杀，我本打算一枪射穿你的火种！”

擎天柱爬起身，贴着地面迅速蹿到最近的掩体后面——一个金属的储物柜。  
噼里啪啦的弹药像是Visco能量液里的气泡，发出清脆的炸裂声。  
威震天想要扑过去将这飞机彻底撕碎，而擎天柱从掩体后面伸出手——该死的，他受伤的那边肩膀痛极了——把军阀用力拉回来。  
因为他看见威震天火种舱周围的护甲，开始稀里哗啦地碎成渣滓往下掉。

无论是红蜘蛛还是威震天，火种源落到哪一方的手中都不是他所乐见的。  
这不是什么能够讨价还价的问题。  
但他也不希望看见军阀把自己的火种舱折腾碎。哪怕上一秒他还被对方钉在地上动弹不得。

雇佣军的首领怒火滔天，军校生几乎拖不住他。  
当他最终将威震天掀翻在地、摁在储物柜后面，擎天柱毫不犹豫地骑在了对方腰上——就好像片刻前威震天做的那样。  
暴君终于发出了一声压抑而模糊的呻吟，像是被困住的野兽。贴着火种舱的一枪和钉在肩膀上的剑无法相提并论，那个部位是所有赛博坦人最精密的部分，汇聚了所有高敏感度的管线和金属，试图保护其下维持生命运作的火种。

而擎天柱看见那个紧贴着火种舱的烟黑弹孔，一些能量液烧灼的焦味还不曾散去。  
“如果你想要自杀，”汽车人咬牙切齿地说，自从被塞上霸天虎战舰，他的说话方式都变得粗暴了许多：“请不要把我拉扯进你和红蜘蛛的私人恩怨！”

这回变成了威震天瞪着他。

哇哦，我可不害怕你的瞪视！  
擎天柱想。  
他抓住军阀的双手，将它们压过威震天的头顶，牢牢摁在地上。  
“一个短暂的停火协议——而你必须同意。除非你想让我们都死在这儿。”

猩红色的光学镜眯起来。  
擎天柱毫不退缩地与他对视，那些炮弹像是彗星的尾巴或者是喷溅的等离子之河，洒出高热的温度。  
没有时间留给犹豫不决。  
最终，军阀开口，声音低沉：“有些时候，你真像一个地地道道的霸天虎。”


	18. Chapter 18

达成暂时和解的一个好处，就是你不用再被夹在两个霸天虎之间，担心腹背受敌。  
红蜘蛛显得极度不耐烦，在他冲到遮挡物旁之前，擎天柱已经蹿了出去。

小个子的便利在此刻显露了出来。  
红蓝色的赛博坦人灵活地躲闪过那些飞过的激光，它们在船舱中四溅，撩起零星的火花。

“宇宙锈病一样的汽车人！”  
Seeker发出了恼怒的嘶嘶声：“纠缠不休！”

对方的火力足够密集，但当距离缩短后，近身格斗的过程中，显然冷兵器更加占据优势。  
汽车人挥动着斧子，左一下右一下，非常难缠。

Seeker和威震天不同，前空军指挥更加适应空中战斗，一旦近战在狭窄的船舱中展开，擎天柱的攻击方式更为有利。  
飞机的机体设计轻盈优美，强大的火力和他流畅的动作一样令人觉得赏心悦目。  
要避开所有的攻击真不是一件简单的事情——有几枪擦着擎天柱的机身，留下长长的灼痕。  
而军校生根本没心情去管那些热辣辣的刺痛。

“威震天那个懦夫在哪？”  
Seeker尖锐地嘲笑：“我从不知道他已经堕落到需要汽车人帮忙打头阵的地步！”

“威震天他有点忙，”  
擎天柱回答，绕到对方身后，躲子弹的同时忙里抽闲又是一斧子。  
“暂时不方便接听你的通讯。”

是的，威震天的计划很简单：“限制住红蜘蛛的行动——最好把他固定在什么地方！”  
其余的交给他，军阀说。

其余的交给他。  
擎天柱想，就好像困住一个活蹦乱跳的Seeker是一件多么容易的事情一样——更何况这Seeker还是霸天虎的前空军指挥官。  
两个伤员——其中一名还是个火种舱外露的重伤患，想要压制住全副武装的红蜘蛛，这难度就好像开着飞船再来一次不靠谱的奇点跃迁一样。  
擎天柱只能希望，不论威震天现在正在干吗，他的计划最好有效，而不是让所有人都丧命。

当红蜘蛛再一次试图用密集的火力将对方逼退、拉开距离时，汽车人在他开火的间隙中瞅到了机会。  
对方的左半边机体几乎处于无防备之中，不会有比这更好的机会了。

红蓝色的赛博坦人顶着攒射的激光冲过去，在Seeker躲避之前，一斧子将对方的火炮牢牢钉在了墙上。  
其中一发炮弹击中了擎天柱受伤的那侧肩膀，能量液溅出来的瞬间传来剧烈的痛感——但这已经无关紧要。

“什——？！”  
汽车人的斧子砍中了红蜘蛛手臂上的激光炮，斧口狭窄的地方卡进火炮的接缝，直接将那一部分钉在墙里。  
活学活用。  
片刻前，威震天亲身做的示范。

Seeker气急败坏地试图将连接着自己手臂的武器拔出来，然而那该死的斧子嵌进舱壁纹丝不动，这让他举起了另一只手，枪口对准擎天柱：“愚蠢的轮胎，你以为这样就能够对我造成伤害？！你只是毁了我的一枚武器，而你会后悔这一下砍下的不是我的胳膊！”  
确实不能，因为即便Seeker此刻行动不便，对方的远程攻击依然让擎天柱难以近身。

“不，”  
擎天柱冷静地说：“只要能困住你一段时间就行了。起码威震天是这样说的。”  
然后他调转身体，拔腿就跑。

“什么？！”  
身后传来红蜘蛛莫名其妙的大喊，他的氖射线枪擦着擎天柱的头盔射出一发，Prime几乎感受到自己的天线被擦到。  
“你以为你们能逃掉？！威震天的大脑模块和他的火种一样已经锈掉了吗！”  
某种程度上，擎天柱和红蜘蛛的感受差不多。霸天虎决定的战术有点让他难以理解，但他从不会因为犹豫不决造成行动上的失误。

而之前失踪了一样的威震天，此刻不知道从哪里冲了过来。他越过还在试图将胳膊拔出来的Seeker，甚至没有看对方一眼。即便红蜘蛛的射线枪恨不得将他扫得像赛博坦主卫星的表面一样布满坑洞。  
“趴下！”  
他对着擎天柱大吼，把手里抓着的火种源向着汽车人丢过来。  
“我引爆了门上的炸弹！”

又来！  
接住箱子的一瞬间，擎天柱明白了对方的意思，他绝望地想。  
为什么你们就不能换一种方式。

自从他降落在这颗有机星球上，接触到炸药的次数，可能比他三十个实践操作课时里遇到的还要多了。  
仅仅是今天一天，他就已经见识到了足够频繁的爆炸。  
还是说，所有霸天虎的作战风格都像太空桥拆迁大队一样？

擎天柱抱着火种源，而军阀几乎将他撞倒般冲到他身边。  
威震天摁着军校生的头盔，侧身翻滚，在火药爆炸的瞬间将对方牢牢地压在地上。残余的船体在爆炸中瓦解，金属的碎屑和蒸腾的热浪劈头盖脸地浇下来。

高温仿佛熔化了机体的每一道回路，音频接收器中甚至无法辨别任何声音。  
威震天按住汽车人，连锁爆炸引发的震颤，透过银灰色机身一直传导到擎天柱的机体上。

当这一切终于平息，军阀放开了对方。  
擎天柱的处理器一片晕眩，那些错乱的数据和警报不断跳出弹窗。  
威震天将他拉起来。

“红蜘蛛呢？”  
擎天柱问。他终于止住了这种混乱的晕眩。  
而威震天已经大步走过去。

一个下线的红蜘蛛。  
显然，这次尝到炸弹苦头的人换成了对方，安置在舱门上被擎天柱卸除的炸弹威力并不像前一颗那样巨大，但也足以给机体造成不小的冲击损伤。

 

 

“你打算怎么处理。”  
擎天柱问，他跟在威震天身后，怀里还抱着火种源。

威震天提起了他的长剑作为回答。

噢对了，这军阀一直扬言要将Seeker的机翼扯下来。结合片刻前的经历来看，现在威震天想做的，恐怕远不止扯下机翼这么简单。  
擎天柱下意识地挡了过去：“嘿，等等——等一下！”

军阀眯起红色的光学镜。

这场景有点似成相识。  
军校生懊恼地想。他清了清发声器；“我是说……你不能就这样简单地杀了他。”

雇佣军首领的表情看起来正在压抑着怒火，似乎想要将三番两次打断自己的汽车人揍一顿。  
“你试图用汽车人的道德干涉我的决定？”

“不，”擎天柱说，他紧紧地抓住装着火种源的箱子：“我对红蜘蛛并无好感，而你不久之前还在试图谋杀我，这和汽车人的道德没有关系。”  
“况且我认为，在这种情况下，用道德来做决定是最为糟糕的行为。”  
“判断一个赛博坦人是否有罪、应该得到何种惩罚，属于法律的范畴，而不是私刑。你不能就这样在荒郊野外随便砍了某个赛博坦人的脑袋！”

“汽车人的法律已经将我排除在外。”威震天说：“而你居然企图用那腐朽的法律来束缚我？”

“我不是在企图束缚你，”擎天柱的声音有点恼火：“但你的做法显然不妥！”

“你指责我的做法不妥，”霸天虎无不嘲讽地说：“显然，你们的道德标杆总是用来衡量他人的。”  
“就像议会所赋予你们的那些虚假权利一样，每一个汽车人人都高呼着自由与正义。告诉我，那些尚且不具备判断能力的学生是如何明辨是非的？他们的判断甚至只是基于汽车人那充满谎言的教材，告诉他们哪些是对的，哪些是错的。”

他的语气让擎天柱机体绷紧——普神，他一点都不想和威震天再打一架！一点都不想！  
一个尚未解决的火种源足够他头痛了。  
而现在，还多了一个霸天虎的前任空军指挥官！  
当军阀向前迈出一步，军校生下意识地后退了一步。他的身后就是保持着下线状态的红蜘蛛。

而威震天的姿态咄咄逼人。  
“据我所知，大部分汽车人的道德感旺盛到恨不得彻底毁灭霸天虎、然后在那些火种的灰烬上再碾一遍，好让这一切真正地成为历史。”  
“霸天虎不需要法律，他们需要的是纪律。不要试图将你的价值观套在我的头上。”

“在挑起战争的部分上，你罪有应得。”  
擎天柱回答：“但人们永远也不应该让基于道德的正义感或者独裁统治来替代法律，如果你认为法律是腐朽的、陈旧的、不合理的，那么修正它。”  
“高呼正义道德并附和大多数人的冲动行为，和拒绝一切声音运用武力施以专制，我不知道这两者哪一个更加糟糕。前者迫使少数人屈服于大多数人的‘道德感’，而后者——”  
“我猜你更乐意毫不犹豫地拧下红蜘蛛的脑袋。”  
“然而，就算他真的应该被判处死刑，执行的人也不该是你，威震天。”

“轮胎特有的虚伪。”  
霸天虎发出大笑，他按着碎裂的胸甲，红色的光学镜凝视着小个子赛博坦人：“你们总是不愿意弄脏自己的手，等着别的什么人替你们来做出决定。无论是你们稀薄的正义还是号称维持稳定的司法，都只不过是为巩固汽车人指挥官的权力添砖加瓦而已。”  
“也许你忘记了，容我提醒一下，这些陈腐的东西向来都是那些身居高位的人，用来进行社会控制的手段，哪怕是在看似宽容自由的黄金时代。”  
“现在我们的停火协议已经结束，而你打算站在这里给我上政治课？”

“这并非虚伪。”  
汽车人不为所动，仿佛生了根一样挡在军阀前面。  
“当你嘲讽汽车人那腐朽的道德感，你本人的所作所为只不过是将这一切从一个极端推向另一个极端。一个秩序良好的社会，个人权力和道德批判绝不该驾凌于法律之上。你永远也不能让道德杀死法律，因为后者是前者的底线。”  
稍微停顿了一下，军校生说，“如果这两者一定要分出重要性——那么个人权力和道德应当服从于法律。”

这个有些意料之外的说法让威震天挑了挑金属的眉骨。  
“多么意外，”  
他沙哑的声音中有一种柔和的恶意：“我还以为汽车人都是情操高尚的家伙。”

“或许你忘记了，除了领航概论之外，我的另一个学位是关于历史研究的。”  
擎天柱回答。  
“也许我对霸天虎的了解还不够多、不足以让我对你的军队、对你个人做出评价，但我的判断并非基于最直观的道德感和个人喜好——即便有时候，某个决定连我本人也不怎么喜欢。”

他们僵持着。  
最后，霸天虎的肩膀先放松下来。  
“这一次我不会再与你进行争辩，小汽车。”威震天说，“但仅仅是因为在刚才的战斗中，你试图保护我的火种，而不是我对汽车人那套可笑的理论做出了让步。”


	19. Chapter 19

当他们回到飞船上，已经是一个塞时之后的事情了。  
返程的途中，Strika的接应小队赶来与军阀汇合，这帮了汽车人一个大忙——威震天一脸讥讽地假笑着表示最好由擎天柱本人将下线的红蜘蛛带回战舰，不然他很有可能半路上控制不住把Seeker的翅膀给弄下来。

无论红蜘蛛的机型再怎么轻巧，体型差也足够压得擎天柱苦不堪言。他的肩膀上还有伤，先是该死的威震天捅了他一剑，接着红蜘蛛又给了他一枪。  
而现在，他不得不跟着威震天、把红蜘蛛给运回战舰！  
这雇佣军首领属于有仇必报的类型，Prime在芯底做出结论。  
他盯着身边露出圆滑笑容的霸天虎，涌起极度恼火的情绪：“我觉得你需要帮忙拿一下火种源，鉴于我正拖着你的前任空军指挥官！”

“我以为你很不放心把火种源放在我手里，”军阀虚情假意地说，背着双手往前走：“或许由你拿着比较好。”  
“普神在上！威震天！”擎天柱怒吼出来：“你就非要同我作对不可吗？我以为现在最重要的任务，是赶在遇到其他克隆体之前回到你的飞船！”

“我的荣幸。”  
霸天虎再一次露出一个圆滑的笑容，接过装着火种源的箱子。但他显然不打算插手运送红蜘蛛的事情。  
一路上擎天柱忍不住在他身后咕哝出了诅咒，红军指挥官压得他几乎趴下。  
这些霸天虎都是吃什么长这么大的？！

Strika的人接手了昏迷不醒的Seeker，当他们顺利回到飞船上，擎天柱差不多瘫倒在走廊上。  
感谢威震天，这一路上他连红蜘蛛的外装甲上有几颗铆钉大概都数清楚了！

“最好找人维修一下你的机体。”  
独裁者神定气闲地说，好像整个火种舱几乎暴露出来的人不是他一样，在同Strika交代事情的同时还有精力揶揄汽车人。

擎天柱蓝色的光学镜恶狠狠地瞪着他，怒目而视。  
他以为这是谁的错？！

“别这样看着我。尽管你的光学镜漂亮极了，”对方虚情假意地说，伸手在汽车人的肩膀上推了一把：“好了，不要像个受到委屈的幼生体一样，维修间在那边。”  
擎天柱的引擎因为恼火而轰响了起来。

女性霸天虎面色冷淡地看着他们。  
好像他们是战舰起落器上扰人的灰尘。

“实际上，您也需要接受治疗，鉴于您目前的状况好不到哪去。”  
Strika毫不客气地对威震天说，她已经在内置通讯频道中喊来了医疗官：“你们两个都要。”  
她甚至没有问为什么擎天柱会和威震天一起出现。

看到军阀一瞬间难以言喻的表情，擎天柱幸灾乐祸地笑出来。

 

“所以，Strika已经解决了克隆体的问题？”  
擎天柱歪过脑袋，看着躺在他对面的军阀。  
正在对他进行机体维修的医疗官毫不客气地扳过汽车人脖子，把他的头雕掰正，避免他像个新生小火种那样好奇地乱动。  
一些精细的维修机械在他肩膀的伤口处进进出出，小心地修复那些破裂的管线和装甲。  
维修很快就能结束。

军校生偷偷撇了撇嘴。  
在Strika汇报完情况从房间走出去之前，他都谨慎地保持着沉默。而现在，那些占据着他处理器问题终于能够提出来、用以询问军阀本人。

在此之前，Strika曾站在一旁继续进行着汇报。  
这女性副官十分能干，几乎可以看作整个战舰上最为冷静的霸天虎了。在失去威震天行踪、同战舰联系中断的这段时间内，她领导剩余的霸天虎士兵清扫了近大半的红蜘蛛克隆体，然后从战舰带回新的增援，开始搜索威震天本人。  
就像军阀之前展露出的态度那样，他对这名副官的信任和倚重不无理由。

雇佣军首领的机体损伤情况远比汽车人更为严重。  
两个医疗维修师正站在他身边，表情严肃而紧张。而威震天拒绝关闭任何痛觉传感器，碎裂一半的火种舱暴露出来，光学镜中的猩红色阴郁地燃烧，好像要把面前所有的人都盯到自燃一样。  
这份压迫感是毋需质疑的——证据就是，那两名维修师看起来比军阀本人更为压力四溢。

“如果我是你，”  
躺在床上的霸天虎首领缓慢地开口，他低沉的嗓音牵动着发声器，连带胸腔一起震动，让正在维修他火种舱的治疗师双手一抖。  
“我可不会用‘解决’这种温和的词语——清扫或许更为恰当。”

“霸天虎的风格。”  
军校生不置可否地轻声说。他现在不想同对方争辩，但或许一次更为深入的说服是必要的？  
威震天把火种源和下线的红蜘蛛都交给了Strika，所幸他没有突发奇想命令士兵砍了前任空指的头、或者是把火种源扔进量子引擎看看能不能引发奇迹给战舰来个升级之类的……  
这让擎天柱在极为忐忑的同时，忍不住思考起之后应该怎么办。

也许他真的应该和雇佣军的首领好好谈一谈——虽然他没有说服对方的自信，威震天看起来是那种意志极为坚定的类型，目标明确、不为外界观点所干扰——但一次冷静的谈话（而非战斗），是最容易达成目标的方式。  
就在他胡思乱想的同时，替他做机体维修的医疗官毫不客气地敲了敲汽车人的肩膀，示意他治疗已经结束。

擎天柱立刻从维修床上跳了下来。  
并在遭到制止之前，走到了军阀身边。

后果就是，两名维修治疗师同时抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪了汽车人一记。  
擎天柱对这态度感到莫名其妙。  
他并不是导致对方受伤的原因。事实上，威震天能活着躺在这里，可能其中还有他的部分因素在起作用——尽管对抗红蜘蛛时的联手，是为形势所迫。

而军阀本人，则是懒洋洋地转头看着红蓝色涂装的赛博坦人，报以一个圆滑的微笑。  
治疗师当然不敢以同样的手法掰正威震天的脑袋。  
他们选择了无视。

银灰色的火种在火种舱内燃烧。  
这霸天虎并不像外表看起来那样，擎天柱想，他注视着对方破碎的胸甲，跃动的火种平稳，有力，却不像那些年轻的火种一样朝气勃发。  
时间总会在难以察觉的地方留下痕迹，衰老的降临也并非悄无声息。

修理暂停下来，其中一名医官开口：“主人，我想我们需要更多的特殊合金，来修复您的火种舱外装甲——中弹的部分必须被整个替换。”  
“去找Strika，”军阀说：“或者去找闪电。储存材料的仓库在他的管辖范围之内。”

当维修师暂时告退，威震天将视线转回来，发现这小汽车仍在紧盯着他看。  
更确切地说，擎天柱正盯着他的碎裂火种舱看。

“希望你对我的火种尚且感到满意。”  
霸天虎说，柔和低哑的声音里带着一贯的嘲弄，面对火种舱大敞的情况毫不觉得恼怒或者羞耻。

擎天柱回过神来。  
他几乎是尴尬地移开了视线。  
“不、我……我并非……”

军校生有些结结巴巴地解释，看起来急切得有点可怜——显然，这小汽车几乎从没遇到过这种情况。  
可以理解，威震天想。  
毕竟，这小傻瓜连最基本的调情都应付不来。  
说真的，他深刻怀疑汽车人在校教育的健全性——这样一个涂装漂亮的小汽车，经验匮乏到如此地步，只会让人觉得匪夷所思。

或许，他可以抽出一点愉快的个人时间，给这小汽车补补课。


	20. Chapter 20

威震天最初以为擎天柱想要逃跑——这小汽车在某些方面总是表现得畏缩不前，优柔寡断得像个学院文艺派。  
当他的EM磁场和扫过军校生、同汽车人的磁场交缠在一起时，擎天柱如同受到极大的惊吓一样跳了起来。  
他冲向门口。

看啊，我吓跑了一个汽车人。  
威震天露出一个笑容，擎天柱的一举一动总是能带给他极大的乐趣。  
而我实际上什么都没做，只是躺在这里而已。

但擎天柱并没有冲出去。  
小个子赛博坦人在门口站了两塞秒，看起来像是在犹豫，然后他干净利落地抬手把门锁上了。

Oh……  
这下换作威震天露出了一个惊讶的表情。  
他的认知再一次得到了刷新。  
对方试图回应他的调情，或者是想要趁着他的机体行动不便搞一次谋杀，可能性五五分成。

“你知道？我对你那一套把戏已经受够了。”  
擎天柱在说完这句话之后转过身来，大步走到维修床前，显得有些怒气冲冲。

“所以，你是试图在锁上门之后把我的火种碾得更碎一点、永绝后患？”  
霸天虎懒洋洋地说，看起来一点都不担心，甚至恬不知耻地用手指敲了敲那半敞的火种舱，有一种轻蔑的炫耀意味。  
“那你可真够自大，小汽车。”

“不。”  
擎天柱硬邦邦地回答。  
下一秒他就爬上了维修床，居高临下地俯视着平躺的雇佣军首领。这姿势令军阀的机体本能地绷紧，随时准备组织一次反击，红色的光学镜里逐渐浮现出严肃的神情。  
但擎天柱并没有多余的威胁性动作。  
“不要把我当作一个傻瓜，威震天。”  
他说。  
“或许与你相比，我显得过于年轻——但我并不是个傻瓜。”

停顿了一下，汽车人的声音中恼怒的情绪宁息下去：“如果你对我个人有兴趣，就不要像个试图吸引他人注意力的刚成年的赛博坦人那样，我宁愿你直接说出来。”

年长的霸天虎挑起一侧的金属眉毛看着他。  
“令人惊奇。”  
他慢慢地说：“我以为汽车人都把道德操守挂在嘴边，同一个霸天虎调情是某种大逆不道的行为。”

“我是一个具有独立行为能力的赛博坦人。”  
汽车人回答。  
“而我承认，你在某些方面，很有吸引力。”  
当他蓝色的光学镜凝视对方，那神色就好像随引力起落的潮汐一样自然而然，没有任何的不合理，不被任何自然规律以外的事物所束缚，也不会因为坦露欲望而带有欲盖弥彰的羞耻。  
“我知道如何对自己的行为负责。”

“上一次我生气是因为……”他停下来，像是在思索措词：“当我的个人意愿被无视的时候，生气是必然的结果。”  
“如果你觉得那样的玩笑仅止于有趣，那么我不得不加以反击。”

“所以，”  
威震天直截了当地看着他：“这也算是你反击的一部分？”

“不。”  
擎天柱说。  
汽车人并未因此而气恼。相反，他在微笑，然后向着对方的胸口装甲伸出了手。

军阀的机体绷紧，那些金属关节冰冷僵硬，显然不打算给予任何行动上的回应。  
他的磁场中闪动着复杂的情绪——猜疑、渴望、冷淡……

擎天柱的手指小心翼翼地绕过那脆弱的火种舱外壁，轻巧的指尖沿着那里摩挲。  
威震天一瞬间抓住了他的手臂——力气大到将汽车人的手肘攥出凹痕，金属在他黑色的手指下发出可怕的咯吱声。  
这是一个明显的拒绝。

霸天虎的独裁者拒绝任何人接近、触碰他的火种。

擎天柱没有尝试去掰开他的手。  
尽管这实在有点痛。  
他只是低下头，试图亲吻这相当不配合的暴君。

 

威震天的嘴角就像最硬最冷的金属一样，紧紧地抿成一线。  
而擎天柱用柔软的舌头舔了一舔那里——这大概可以看作赛博坦人身上最柔软的金属部分了。  
汽车人显得毫无经验，但他的行为模式足以称得上执拗，他不厌其烦地磨蹭着对方，用湿漉漉的小舌头迫使对方做出让步、松开牙关。  
这并非什么强硬的态度，也不带有任何控制欲，而是更像那些有机生物那样做出咂吮的举动，带着一种自然而然的亲昵感。

威震天不得不退让。  
他勉为其难地张开嘴，任由这小汽车为所欲为。

当他放开手之后，擎天柱不再将手掌贴着他的火种舱——这一行为极大地缓和了彼此间紧张对立的情绪——军校生转而握住他的手，那些棱角分明的金属指节贴合在一起，出乎意料的契合。  
汽车人的熟练程度完全可以用可怜来形容，但他的动作温和又富于耐心，足够弥补这小小的遗憾。  
当他的另一只手抚摸过对方颈部的缆线，像是羽毛或者某种宇宙尘埃那样轻柔，悄无声息地刮过火种深处。这种动作本身并没有什么特定意义，更接近于情绪上的安抚。

汽车人繁冗而折磨人耐心的调情方式。  
威震天在沉默中想。  
他甚至没有关闭光学镜，在足够近的距离中凝视着对方。

擎天柱看起来非常有自信，不然也不会采用这样一个胆大妄为的姿势爬上暴君的维修床。  
然而事实是，当他把舌头伸进军阀嘴里，以一种笨拙的方式尝试取悦对方之后，这小汽车紧张得发动机快要熄火了。  
尤其在威震天把手搭上对方肩颈、去触碰那淡蓝色的天线时，小型的机体整个都颤抖了一下。那只依旧和军阀相握的手，手指试图蜷起来，像是一种逃避。  
威震天不允许这种逃避。  
当他用手指摩挲着对方的指关节接缝，那动作和对方的亲吻有着一样绵长的节奏，汽车人的腰线一下子软了下来，仿佛失去了部分的力气。

当他们的腰腹几乎贴合在一起，擎天柱结束了这个亲吻。  
威震天从头到尾没有什么配合的动作，但也没有简单粗暴地将对方推开。  
而眼下，他的安静同汽车人散热引擎发出的柔和蜂鸣，在某种意义上形成了鲜明的对比。

“现在，我们可以修正一下，你之前关于我的初吻这一问题的说法了。”  
擎天柱说。  
当他们分开之后，汽车人用一只手支撑着机体，再一次对着军阀露出微笑。  
这笑容里并没有任何复杂的情绪，只是单纯的温和与善意。当他凝视对方，光学镜里闪烁的光芒就像他们刚走出洞穴、站在朝阳中时一样，比一整个旭日下的海平面更蓝更明亮。

这蓝色再一次令他的处理器晕眩。  
难得感到心平气和的暴君不动声色地收紧手指。  
那些互相吸引所带来的喜悦，并不会动摇这汽车人的立场；反过来说，不同的立场也不会干扰Prime本人的判断，让他对任何人抱有任何偏见。他试图对遇到的每一个人都报以平等的善意、尊重和温柔。  
这在汽车人当中都难得一见的傻瓜般的品质。

应付这样一个不值一提的轻吻，威震天的散热器甚至都没有开始运行。  
他的火种却感受到热度，如同年轻时经历每一场战役时的搏动，一些永驻于记忆中的东西，不一定非要燃烧着闯进来——唤醒它的契机可以如此微不足道。

然后。  
在他的注视下，军校生的面甲变烫了。

和每一个刚把自己的初吻送出去的毛头小子一模一样。  
在擎天柱感到害羞之前，上一刻的镇定已经逐渐蒸发，开始变得紧张的要命，连手脚都不知道要如何摆放。  
他刚才大概把旧日之战的挑起者、霸天虎的暴君、被写在每一本教科书上的传奇般的独裁者，强行按在维修床上吻了。  
理论战与实战的差距。

“你把这称之为亲吻。”  
威震天说。  
他看着汽车人。  
破坏大帝还一板一眼地躺着，语气里没有任何情绪，磁场也十分平静，片刻前收紧的手指已经放开。。  
这令擎天柱开始隐隐担忧——他是不是做得过了头，令面前喜怒无常的军阀感到恼怒？

然而下一秒，威震天用行动给出了回答。

金属手指卡住了汽车人的后颈，将对方的头雕一把压下来。  
在擎天柱来得及做出反应之前，在他发出惊呼之前，军阀湿热灵活的舌头就连同低哑的话语一起，再一次滑进了他的口腔中。  
“现在，让我来给你补一课，什么是霸天虎式的亲吻。”


	21. Chapter 21

“这和我想象的不太一样。”  
Optimus小声说。  
他小心翼翼地打开胸甲的一部分，将火种舱的左侧暴露出来，那里有着数据接入端口，可以通过有效连接进行数据交换。

一部分赛博坦人乐于利用这种方式给自己找点乐子。  
而另一部分，则更偏爱简单粗暴的能量传输，所谓的更直接的对接。  
擎天柱本以为军阀属于后者。

和他人建立联接是一种很微妙的事情。  
它既不像火种融合那样具有过分亲昵的私密性，又不像单纯的能量交换那样显得有点不近人情。

在擎天柱犹豫的时候，威震天的舌头舔过那些数据端口，他拖着小汽车人的腰将对方拉近，轻微地啮咬火种舱外装甲的边缘。  
“如果我的机体现在完好无损，”  
霸天虎说，低哑的声音里颇有些咬牙切齿的意味：“我会直接操到你下线。”  
而不是像现在这样打擦边球。

“我对此抱以深切的怀疑。”  
擎天柱回答。他分开双腿坐在霸天虎的胸甲上，小心不要触碰到对方受损的部位——这有些困难，他毫不怀疑对方的舌头有多么天资卓越，不论是在煽动军心方面，还是在某些充电床把戏方面，滚烫的热度带着细小的电流，刷刷地拂过每一存被舔舐过的外装甲，或者是暴露在外的数据接口，几乎让汽车人不受控制地簌簌发抖。  
暴君的左手紧握住他的腰部，几乎要将对方整个攥在手心中一样，这动作充满了野蛮的独占欲，但他的另一只手却扶住汽车人的后颈，将对方的头雕再一次轻轻压低，抬起头去吻他。黑色的金属手指抚摸过浅蓝色的天线，仿佛把这一部件包裹着爱抚玩弄，让这小巧的部件随着抚摸轻微地转动。

威震天的数据端口在胸甲右侧——鉴于目前他的外装甲已经碎到不需要解锁，所以他直接将对方的机身按下来。  
一个数据交换的过程并不值得犹豫紧张，它并不会像对接那样，容易造成物理性的机体损伤；也不会像火种融合一样，伴随着不可预见的不必要风险。

联接建立的感觉如此美妙。  
擎天柱感觉到自己叫出了声，静电使他的发声器发出沙沙的声音，令他的叹息、呻吟全都变得断断续续。  
如同意识和机体被剥离开来，庞大的代码，数据，潮汐般冲刷着理性的堤岸。赛博坦人和有机生物不同，有机生物总是乐于探讨肉体与精神的关系，他们坚信精神依存于肉体，因而无法接受思维上传或意识下载。  
每一个有机文明都在追求永生不死，但他们又如此固执己见，拒绝将自身的意识融入更巨大的环网、融入更高层次也更有效率的集体意识中去。

赛博坦人不同。  
赛博坦人独特的构造，决定了他们在拥有独立的个体意识同时，可以更为快捷地同他人交换数据。火种、大脑模块和变形齿轮，它们是构成一个健全的赛博坦人最重要的部分，不需要那些红血球蛋白质，也不需要暧昧不定的情绪。  
只要硬盘或数据库不损毁，记忆对于其而言可以永存，当他们回忆起这一切，每一个细枝末节都将清晰无比。

汽车人对于军阀的坦诚感到吃惊。  
他的意识像是蜷缩在对方思维的一隅，懒洋洋地任由代码漫过自己，那些阴暗的情绪，或者是火辣的情绪，试探性地同军校生的交缠在一起。其中一些带着战争的铁锈味，硝烟般灼热；还有一些则包含着露骨的情欲，强烈到令人感到刺痛。  
另外的信息流则更加难以解读，一闪而过。同组成赛博坦人意识的核心代码一样晦涩，同那些存在于传说中的泰坦神的语言①一样不可琢磨，自更高的维度流淌而出，渗透进他们机体的每一个角落。  
这就像一只生存于海登星系②的红地蜗牛，在交配期的时候总是喜欢漫不经心地伸出自己的触角，用那些花蕊似的器官同伴侣交换一次繁殖信息。

而威震天伸出手，揭开了这迷迷糊糊的小汽车人的对接面板。  
润滑液滴落下来。

对方已经湿了。

那些湿哒哒的油状物沿着银白色的大腿装甲流淌，被威震天用手指刮过，汽车人就发出一声含混的呻吟，伏下身体趴在军阀的胸口，像是一只温顺而惊惶的机械狐。  
保护性的银色叶片看起来崭新，覆盖着接入端口，轻轻按压就会向内收拢。在正常的能量交换过程中，这个细小的零件被用来固定主导方的输入设备，一旦连接建立，银色的保护片就会像倒刺一般挂住对方输出管的卡槽，防止在一次能量交换完成前输出设备滑落脱出。  
霸天虎将一根手指碾过端口边缘，那里有足够多的传感器，施以柔和的刺激，无疑是常规的对接过程中取悦伴侣的有效手段。对方的润滑油打湿他的手掌，他试探性地屈起指尖，将手指插入那接收端口中去。

民品的机型更小，他毫不怀疑只是这样就能撑满那里，每一次深入或者拉伸，都会被紧紧地包裹住。  
而汽车人原本抓紧他肩膀的手在一瞬间收缩。

擎天柱轻声呻吟。  
他捧着军阀的头雕同对方接吻，试图分散注意力。作为一个快速的学习者，他尝试像霸天虎那样通过吮吸、啮咬和舔舐来获得更多的快感。他们的思维联接还没有断开，霸天虎的思想中，那些冰冷或者暴戾的情绪偶尔扫过他，擎天柱没有因此而退缩。对方嗅起来就像是熔炼池里滚烫的金属浆液，带着铁锈和硝石的辛辣灼热，汽车人并不害怕他。  
威震天的手指还插在他的输入端口内，机体型号的差距在这一刻如此鲜明，只一根手指便足以充满他的接口。当这霸天虎模拟有机生物的交媾方式，将手稍微退出来一些后再撞进去，擎天柱终于发出了嘶哑的哽咽，过于激烈的感觉逼得他无法思考，那黑色的指尖在他机体内点燃欲望的火焰，滚烫的热度一直燎进火种舱深处，他夹紧了对方的手臂，颤抖得厉害，央求暴君将动作放慢一点。

军阀只是不动声色地吻他。  
在漫长的生命周期中，威震天并不缺乏床伴，如果他愿意，有足够多的人愿意爬上他的充电床。擎天柱则是个完全的新手。  
既不懂得掌控节奏，也不懂得如何组织有效的回击。  
或许对方的精神足够强韧，在思维联接的过程中不至于迷失，但面对直接的机体接触，军校生只能咬着牙，泄漏出哭泣一般的美妙声音，抓紧了威震天的肩部装甲，断断续续地开始求饶。  
这只会令人想要更进一步地欺负他，威震天想。接入端口紧紧地含住他的手指，湿热而柔软，润滑液充盈在仿生金属的甬道中，随着他碾过每一个传感器的动作，泛起细小而淫靡的泡沫。  
而他甚至还没有把输出管真的插入进去。

最先撑不住的是Optimus.  
在威震天再一次将手指插进最深处、半是恶意半是带有取悦意味地屈起手指关节，指尖几乎顶到油箱入口，因为刺激而流入的代码差一点冲垮了这次联接。  
擎天柱叫出了对方的名字，这一次他真正地哭喊出声，相互连通的数据交换几乎立刻将军阀拖下水。

这并不算是正规意义上的过载。  
却足够强烈。  
像是令人酥麻的电流扫过他们相联接的思维的每一个角落，那些构成所有赛博坦人逻辑程序的代码和指令变成无意义的数字，仅仅为了这片刻的愉悦而存在。

当对方稍微平静一些，威震天将手指撤出来。黑色的金属手指间沾满了透明的润滑油，带着点不健康又引人遐想的色情意味。  
汽车人轻轻地伏在他的胸口，散热引擎因为之前的大功率运转，而发出细小的蜂鸣，柔和的热流扫过他的装甲。当他小心地断开彼此间的数据连接，红蓝色涂装的小个子金刚仅仅低声咕噜了一下，没有任何抗拒的动作。  
那些交缠在一起的思维触须消失了，好像它们自始至终都只是存在于独立的数据库中，仅仅留下轻柔的颤栗感。

这仅仅是一次调情，或者说，是为了解决机体需求、释放那些冗聚的电荷。  
擎天柱显然也明白这一点，所以他懒洋洋地任由军阀掐断了数据交换。

然而，当霸天虎低下头，他看见汽车人带着疲惫而满足的表情，对着他露出了一个微笑。  
这笑容中没有畏惧、困惑、羞耻，或者优柔寡断。  
对方蓝色的光学镜只是注视着他，干净得好像他们所处的有机星球的海洋——雇佣军首领目光垂下，那猩红便倒映在了蓝色里，就像火焰跃动在水中，就像垂垂老矣的恒星将清晨的光线融化进整个海平面。


	22. Chapter 22

这件事情的收场方式令擎天柱懊恼。  
取完材料返回的医疗官，面对锁死的维修室大门惊慌失措。下一刻，擎天柱听到他们在门口大喊舰长或是威震天陛下，紧接着开始商量要不要轰开维修室的合金舱门。  
在他们将想法付诸实践之前，擎天柱从维修台上飞奔下来——尽管他的双腿还有点打颤——以令人惊异的速度打开了被反锁的门。

他和两名医疗官面面相觑了一会儿。  
然后对方的视线越过他，瞄到了屋里依然大大方方地躺着的军阀身上。

哦，炉渣。  
两名医疗官的表情传达出这一讯息，他们的眼神从困惑逐渐变成了难以形容。

空气中还跃动着的细小电流，带着餍足与喜悦的情绪，柔和而粘稠地缠绕在装甲表面，让每一个走近的路人都想打个冷战。  
更别提那些润滑油的气味，潮湿而煽情，比任何能量液都更为甜腻。

而威震天本人懒洋洋地露出一个假笑，毫不掩饰自身磁场中闪动的倦怠情绪。  
他的对接面板上沾染的交换液和润滑液还在闪闪发光（实际上这些基本上都是擎天柱的），躺在那里一动不动，连伸手擦一下的意思都没有。

军校生试图往前走一步。  
对面的医疗官接连往后退了三步。  
他们看汽车人的眼神像是在惊恐地看一只机械蛞蝓，其中一个人甚至握紧了手里的电焊枪。

“威、威震天陛下。”  
抓着电焊枪的维修师开口，听起来有些结巴，好像发声器出了故障。  
——我们应该怎么做、是否需要我们将这名汽车人抓起来、或者我们应该立刻消失……

擎天柱觉得他应该是这个意思。

“进来吧。”  
终于，独裁者大发慈悲地下达了指示。  
他猩红色的光学镜闪烁着愉悦的意味，看起来比平时颜色更暗一些，像是在琢磨一些足以令汽车人抓狂的事情——Optimus就是知道！

“我先回房间。”  
擎天柱生硬地开口。在军阀说出任何揶揄他的话之前。  
然后他头也不回地走出维修室。

一连走过三条走廊通道，在拐过第四个转角后，汽车人停了下来。  
这条甬道靠近船体边缘，在战舰外装甲收拢、舰桥上浮后，那些原本坚不可摧的外壁缩撤，露出巨大的窗户，足以看见窗外的整个宇宙。

小军校生扶住墙壁，缓慢地蹲了下去。

他把面甲埋进双臂间，默不作声地蹲在那里。  
一些弹窗跳出来，如同某种扰人的程序病毒，不断告诫他把自己的系统逼到了牛角尖里。  
普神啊……他现在热得就像一块刚出炉的齿轮钢。快要冒起烟来。

仍有噼里啪啦的静电在他的磁场中闪动，脱离了控制。联接断开后，数据交换的余韵就像浓度过高的Visco能量液一样，令擎天柱的思维处于一种奇妙的漂浮状态。  
有机生物认为，意识是大脑对大脑外事物的认知与觉察；赛博坦人对于“意识”的定义则更加微妙。当他们进行数据交换，千分之一秒的时间已经足以让他们互通几个TB的有效数据，庞大而单纯的信息摄取与传输，使个体认知无限接近于所谓的“真理”。  
就像火种源、就像Vector Sigma……纯粹的能量令人愉悦，带着尚且无法被解读的睿智。

这种缺乏目的性的数据交换，更像是不同的溶液被倾注进同一个容器中，总是从高浓度的向低浓度的扩散。代表着赛博坦人思维的东西，那些情绪、感受，全部都转化为代码和数据而存在。  
思维联接的建立，比起有机生物那种磨磨蹭蹭的欲言又止，要有效率上无数倍。  
但是它……擎天柱让自己蹲在飞船顶灯照射不到的阴影里，淡蓝色的面甲变得滚烫——它比想象中的更为私人性质。

他不明白，为何军阀要使用这种过于直接的方式。  
威震天绝不是一个能够对他人投入善意信任的人。感谢火种源，霸天虎的那份猜疑心简直都要从他的火种舱里溢出来了。每当那阴暗而危险的情绪舔舐过擎天柱的磁场，足以激起令人心醉神迷的颤栗。

数据互通和火中融合不同，并非彻底地敞开心胸。  
它仅仅是一定程度上的信息交换。

当他懒散地在那数据的海洋中翻找，就像一朵过于活泼的水花。  
这样的数据共享对军校生而言并没有什么风险——他的生活过于简单明了，大部分是平和而明亮的，日复一日的训练、发生在朋友间的争吵与和解……霸天虎甚至不屑于为这样乏善可陈的经历，花费上零点一塞秒的解读时间。  
他的数据库中压根儿就不存在什么值得深挖的秘密。

而霸天虎不同。  
对方的数据如此庞杂，仅仅是无关紧要的非核心信息，也足以令人感到惊异。  
有一些甚至使用了更加古老的加密和解码方式，稍纵即逝。

那些零碎的画面和代码显得支离破碎。  
其中一些光景是他从未见过的。比如陌生星球上的落日，主恒星缓缓沉入地平线之后，盛大的金红色光线收拢，夜晚的荫翳将砂砾笼罩。  
比如铅灰色赛博坦人机体上的印刷号码，那黑色的数字编号宛如某种宇宙锈病，看起来仿佛有人试图用力将它刮去，在手臂的外装甲上留下了粗粝的划痕，数字变得模糊不清。  
比如倒下的伤者，那具机体上有被融合炮烧灼过的痕迹，冒出滋滋作响的焦黑色烟雾，闻起来像是被焚毁的电路，对方试图说些什么，徒劳无功地支撑起上半身。

有一部分代码的断片过于光怪陆离，以至于让人无法分辨，这是真实的记忆，还是系统冗存造成的编码错误。  
军阀侵略性的磁场拂过汽车人的机体，强悍且毫不掩饰，带着浓烈的个人情感。

那些情绪中从未含有愧疚和悔恨。  
不要对你曾经做出的决定感到后悔——暴君那强硬而冰冷的意识如是诉说，这比其它任何事情都要更为不可原谅。如果你没有想好，就让自己走进一场战争，这只意味着一件事：你在把自己和你的对手都当成傻子，你在把那些死者当成傻子。

这很危险，我是否在试图为他辩护、将他的行为正当化。  
擎天柱想。  
他还蹲在走廊的阴影中，思索着刚刚发生的一切。  
霸天虎的领导者富于说服，善弄言辞。只要他愿意，他可以将自己变得极具个人魅力。  
[如果他希望使用这种方式说服我，我是否会被他所展现的意志影响。]

答案是不。

他伸出手，按住肩膀——那里已经被修理得焕然一新，看不出之前受损的痕迹，维修师没有随便填补一下敷衍了事，而是找来了全新的外装甲——他甚至不知道对方从哪里弄来的适用型号。  
在一些事情上，永远不会有让步。

“Optimus Prime.”  
有什么人喊出汽车人的名字，把他从这沉思中拽出来。  
当擎天柱抬头环顾四周，他看见有高大的身影站在远处的战舰廊灯下面，在叫完军校生的名字后便一言不发，红色的光学镜直直地看过来。  
擎天柱不知道对方在那里站了多久——又或许一开始她就关注着这一切。

“我需要和你谈一谈。”  
最终，对方表明了来意。

Strika.

高大的女性霸天虎站在走廊的折角处、那充满光亮的地方，一动不动地直视着小军校生。  
她抱着双臂，脸上是一贯的冰冷表情，仿佛满是不悦。

当擎天柱站起身，这霸天虎的副官再一次开口，以不带任何情绪的语调重复她的要求：“我需要和你谈一谈，汽车人。”


	23. Chapter 23

Strika的步伐迈得很大，沉重，稳定，完全符合她本人的作风。  
汽车人不得不小跑步跟在她的身后。  
有那么一瞬间，擎天柱思考对方想要将自己带到哪里。他和女性的霸天虎副官没有过多的交集，对方冷漠的性格比军阀的油腔滑调还难以揣摩，冷冰冰的敌意直接暴露在空气中。

她厌恶我。  
擎天柱想。  
紧接着他因为自己的推测嗤笑出来——说得就好像有哪个霸天虎不厌恶汽车人一样。

Strika带着他穿过那些走廊，沿着一条楼梯向下，到达了之前军校生没有来过的区域。  
这一层位于主舰桥下方，看起来像一个U字型的设计，贴近货仓的位置，却又巧妙地将其隔开来，有巡逻兵驻守在通道两侧。  
Strika在一扇舱门前输入密码，回头看着军校生：“进去。”

擎天柱走进房间的一瞬间，舱门在他身后闭合了。  
这里看起来是一个类似于看守所或者监狱的地方。  
这令他感到紧张。  
霸天虎的副官就站在他身后，面无表情。  
汽车人只好试图开口：“请问……”

“看得出来，威震天很喜欢你。”  
Strika冷淡的语调打断了他犹犹豫豫的发言，好像在说“今天天气真不错”似的波澜不惊。

这可真是个炸弹式的开场白。  
擎天柱的大脑模块停止工作了零点一个塞秒，以为自己听错了。  
“请问，什……什么？”  
他结结巴巴地问，好像一个才蹦出来的新生火种，每一秒都在怀疑人生。

“你在试图逃跑时，炸毁了他的一整个货仓，而他回来之后的第一个命令，居然是修好你的肩膀。”  
哦，现在女性霸天虎的语调里终于带上了部分声调——糟糕意义上的那种。好像她面前站着的不是个正常健康的赛博坦人，而是一大团宇宙锈病的霉菌。  
当她向前逼近一步，擎天柱的机体下意识地后仰，这高大的霸天虎就像一堵坚实厚重的墙壁，几乎将他笼罩在壁顶灯光投射下的阴影中。  
而Strika的声音里毫不掩饰地带着嫌恶。  
“更别提你现在身上都是他的味道。”

哦，普神。  
擎天柱觉得自己的脑袋轰地一声。  
这句话被人当面说出来，他觉得自己快要蒸发了。

“不……是的，不对！”  
他现在想给自己一斧子。  
“不，好吧，实际上情况并不是你想的那样。”

Strika的右手动了一下。  
手臂上的激光炮随着她的动作发出轻微的咔哒声。  
这令擎天柱警钟大作。  
——汽车人甚至开始怀疑，对方挑起这场谈话的目的，或许只是想找一个合适的地点掐灭自己的火种。

Strika死死地盯着他。  
“汽车人，你在试图影响他？”  
眼下的情况，比任何军校的答辩都令人紧张，根据答案的正确与否，很可能下一秒就有子弹招呼过来。  
“这是你的策略？你试图通过自身的某种行为，对霸天虎最高领导者的意图做出修改？”  
女性副官的重音咬在“某种”这个单词上，意有所指。  
对方的提问方式，影射着所谓的“Quid pro quo”，带有露骨的恶意。

她以为我通过对接关系，和威震天换取某种条件？  
军校生在最初茫然地眨了一下光学镜，随后极度的恼火在他的机体中流淌，仿佛能量液被淬炼加热过一遍，冲刷着他的理性。  
她怎么能够……？

“不。”  
Optimus摇头。  
这次他回答得非常干脆，甚至有点恼怒的意味。  
“我并没有通过任何方式试图说服他——如你所见，威震天也无法被一个汽车人说服。”  
擎天柱生硬地说：“反而言之，我也不会被他说服、改变我自己的立场。”

“但你试图和他建立起更为亲近的关系。”  
“这不应该发生在威震天身上——尤其当他感兴趣的是一名汽车人时。”  
Strika不为所动，她抱着手臂的姿势和她的顶头上司真是如出一辙。锋利的磁场透露出强烈的敌意。  
“如果你有任何令人信服的解释理由，请便。”

“我和威震天只是……嗯，单纯的解决机体需求。”  
普神在上，他知不知道自己在说什么？！  
如果他之前的同学或者朋友听到这句话，一定会露出下巴掉落的表情。  
“在发现火种源的时候，你们的首领毫不犹豫地试图把我砍熄火，我也没有手下留情。”  
“所以你的担忧毫无意义。”  
他开始思索，是不是军阀本人的厚颜无耻传染给了自己。  
“你知道，这种事情没有什么……没有什么附加含义，我们只不过是、是各取所需。”  
“我从未指望换取什么便利条件，或者干涉你们领导者的判断。而威震天也明白，他永远无法劝说我放弃汽车人的立场。”

军校生担心Strika会不会立刻对自己开枪。  
但他就是管不住自己的发声器：“所以，如果威震天本人提出Quid pro quo的……交易要求，Um……我会第一个冲上去揍他。”  
好吧，他死定了。

然而。  
出乎汽车人的意料，Strika露出了一个微笑。  
这表情几乎和装火种源的箱子一样罕见。  
“……不得不说，你在某些方面诚实大胆得出乎我的意料。”

“如果你试图对威震天做出的决定施以任何影响，我会亲手扯出你的火种。他不需要来自汽车人的干扰。”  
Strika说，她收敛起那稍纵即逝的笑容，但是磁场变得柔和了一些。  
“现在，打开你的散热器。”  
“你热得要自燃了。”

这真是太令人尴尬了。  
他不得不按照Strika所说的，让自己的散热器运行起来。

“我无法认同你的观点。”  
当他冷静下来一些，擎天柱缓慢地说。  
霸天虎的行为方式令他感到匪夷所思，甚至是……可悲。  
说真的，拒绝接受任何意见或帮助，哪怕它们是正确的？

“这是我们的生存方式。”  
Strika说，她已经大步走到了房间中央，背对着汽车人。  
那里非常空旷，只有一座操纵台，密码锁，和枚红色的按钮，连接控制着更深处的隔间：“不是每个人都像汽车人一样，生活在缺乏纷争的地方。我们夹在五面怪和汽车人联邦中间，或许偶尔还要面对沃克星云，连赛博坦都是我们的敌人。”  
“霸天虎需要的是强有力的领导者，威震天不能在任何决定上存在犹豫。”  
“只有他无所畏惧、毫无同情，霸天虎才能继续生存下去。”

“如果他做出了错误的决定，你们要怎么办。”  
军校生问——尽管他知道这不是一个好话题：“你们的首领也只是一个赛博坦人，他不可能永远不犯错。”

“每个人都要做出选择。而我们已经做出了自己的。”  
Srika说，她再一次露出微笑，这并没有使她粗犷的面容亲切多少，但她的磁场第一次不再带有能够刺伤人的敌对情绪。  
“我大概能明白，他为什么会喜欢你这样的小汽车了。”

她输入密码，然后按下房间中央的按钮，原本类似于牢房隔间的墙壁升起，露出了后面的空间。  
这是一个监守设施。

擎天柱伸出脑袋向里张望。  
他看见牢房的充电床上躺着一个下线锁死的红蜘蛛，静止手铐牢牢地禁锢住Seeker的机翼和双手。  
“现在，我们来谈一谈空军指挥官。”  
Strika说。  
“一个脑袋还长在脖子上的前任空指显然更有用处。”  
“姑且感谢你让红蜘蛛保住了他的项上人头。”

擎天柱看着她。

“这正是你让我保持警惕的原因之一，”  
Strika毫不为意，走到隔间前，透过强化玻璃打量着失去意识的Seeker：“当我发现威震天把红蜘蛛完好无损地带回来时，我几乎想要立刻轰穿你的火种舱——你胆敢尝试去修正威震天本人的决定。”  
“无论暂时的结果是好是坏，长远角度来看，把你留在霸天虎的战舰上，比让一个活蹦乱跳的红蜘蛛满飞船乱跑更危险。”


	24. Chapter 24

“好吧，”擎天柱说，Strika的观点不无道理，他本人并非什么模范囚犯，倘若情况允许，他会很乐意离开这艘霸天虎战舰：“我承认你的说法有一部分是完全正确的。”  
如果他能够离开的话。

“回程的时候我们需要你再一次担任领航员。”  
Strika毫不动摇。这女性霸天虎表现出一种比威震天更为不动声色的冷酷，她红色的光学镜注视着东倒西歪、躺在隔间里的下线的前任空军指挥官：“而且我相信，没有机会让你再重复一遍上一次的操作失误了。”  
那不是我的操作失误，擎天柱在芯底默默辩解。  
“我们已经捕获了红蜘蛛，回收了火种源——这让我有充足的理由相信，那些昆泰沙的鱿鱼会毫不犹豫地蜂拥而至，或者是在回程的路上光明正大地试图围堵我们。”  
“任何技术上的失误都是致命的。”

“你明白，我无法做出保证。”  
擎天柱看着她。  
“但是我会尽力。”

看吧，你给自己揽下了什么样的事情。  
汽车人想。  
你答应帮助一群霸天虎——火种源落入五面怪手中，和火种源落入霸天虎手中，这两者说不上哪个更为糟糕。

但他无法置身事外，如果这件事关系到火种源本身——他需要尽一切努力去保护它。  
赛博坦人已经失去了火种源太久，久到一些人甚至认为火种源早已消失在宇宙中。

“很好。”  
Strika说，这一次她转回身来，直面军校生：“另一点，我不希望看到你再因为红蜘蛛的事情，向威震天提出什么建设性的——‘意见’。”

擎天柱瞪着她：“我以为上一秒，你刚刚因为我保住了红蜘蛛的脑袋而感谢我。”  
“或者这是我的理解出了问题。”

“一码归一码，”  
霸天虎副官的声调冷淡：“同一件事情不会一再发生。我会确保这一点。”

就在擎天柱想要张嘴分辩什么的时候，紧闭的舱门从外侧被人打开了。  
那灰色的金属门扉向两侧滑开，有人走了进来。

“很高兴看到你们在这里……和睦相处。”  
雇佣军首领抱着手臂，打量着站在房间里的两人，声音低哑缓慢。  
“或许，你们愿意让我也加入这个有趣的谈话中来？”

“我以为你的零件更换需要更多时间。”  
在控制住自己的大脑模块之前，汽车人下意识地开口，他盯着突然冒出来的插话者，目光落在军阀的胸口——那里的装甲已经更换完毕，铅灰色的护甲焕然一新。  
“我不认为你受到的损伤这么快就能被完全修复。”

“当然不能，”  
霸天虎的领导者露出某种介于嘲讽和厌恶之间的表情：“然而我相信，眼下有太多比躺在维修床上浪费时间更为重要的事情。”

擎天柱翻了翻光学镜。  
当他侧过头，哦，他身边的Strika做出了一个如出一辙的表情。

“不彻底的修复具有相当的危险性。”  
女性的副官说，在和顶头上司争锋相对的时候她从不退缩：“尤其当您受伤的部位是火种舱外壁的时候。”

“我想我有点赶时间，”  
威震天带着假笑：“那些昆泰沙的鱿鱼已经紧随我们之后而来了，如果我躺在维修床上继续接受那不知所谓的治疗，我相信五面怪会感到非常欣慰。”

Strika的表情扭曲了一下，仿佛见到了什么令人厌烦、难以忍受的事物：“已经？”

“五塞分循环之前获取的信息。”  
威震天说，目光在Strika和擎天柱之间来回逡巡：“然后，当我想找我的副官和我的……小领航员商讨回程计划时，发现他们全都不见了踪影。”  
“而现在，”  
军阀摸了摸下颌：“他们在这种地方，一起现场观摩我的前任空军指挥官？”

“我不觉得你的前任空军指挥官有什么好观摩的。”  
擎天柱干巴巴地回答：“他只不过比我多了一对翅膀而已。”

Strika发出轻微的笑声。  
这并未令她原本就粗砺的面容显得更加柔和，但军阀眯起光学镜，视线在擎天柱和自己的副官之间来回逡巡。  
“这真是令我惊异，”威震天慢慢地说：“我没想到你们之间的气氛如此‘友好’。”

哦，看吧，这霸天虎就是有本事把所有话都说得带有讽刺色彩。

“起码我们并没有打算谋杀彼此。”  
汽车人耸了耸肩。  
“况且霸天虎和汽车人想要友好相处，又不是什么简单的事情。”

Strika看了威震天一会，然后转身向外走去：“我以为我们现在应该去舰桥。”

 

“有一点麻烦。”  
威震天说，他走在最前面，其次是女性的霸天虎副官，最后才是擎天柱。  
“连续交战和跳跃让我的四个主引擎受损，短时间内无法彻底修复。尤其是——”  
他回过头，盯着自己身后的汽车人：“在你试图逃跑时，还‘好心’地炸毁了我的一整个货仓。”  
“我会慢慢和你算这笔账。”

这是一个实打实的威胁。  
军校生的表情僵硬了一瞬间。他确实没想过自己会再一次回到这艘战舰上。

所幸军阀没有继续就这个话题谈论下去，他接着向前走去：“我不确定这种临时的维修能不能支撑起又一次不稳定的空间跃迁，所以我需要用最短的时间进行测试。”  
“一旦引擎、屏蔽力场和自动引导系统没有问题，我们立刻返回半人马座。”

“这需要花费不少时间。”  
Strika接住了这个话题，她的表情看起来阴婺而不悦：“我觉得您需要看一下整艘战舰的压力系统——特别是提供能量和燃料的那一部分。”

“有什么是我需要知道的？”

“供能部分的压力指示已经超过了危险预警。”  
副官的声音冷淡：“在跃迁和着陆过程中，一部分线路遭受了严重损伤，外部压力过大，而我们缺乏必要的更换材料。如果继续施加压力，储能仓和循环系统发生能量溢出情况的可能性很高。”

能量溢出。  
擎天柱因这个词而不安。

最常发生这种情况的地点是能量矿开采场。  
赛博坦人赖以为生的能量需要经过采集、加工、提炼，能量矿的不稳定性导致了这一生产链具有一定危险性。  
所谓一定危险性，是在固定范围内可控的危险，赛博坦人在大多数情况下都可以和这种危险相安无事。  
然而当那些开采设备承受压力过大时，最令人生畏的后果就是能量溢出。

液体的能量矿极度易燃易爆。  
运送能量的管道破裂，喷涌而出的棕褐色、蓝色的提炼液在压强的作用下攒射出来，淹没经过的每一处地方， 每一个接合的铆钉都崩开，高压作用下激射而出的油状液体带着令人恐惧的力量，在封闭空间内肆虐，带着原生矿的粗砺气味。  
只要遇到一点摩擦或者火花，就足以引发剧烈的爆炸。

灾难性的后果。

他们来到舰桥，Strika伸手点开了控制屏，调出了压力系统的部分。  
整个压力系统呈现出一种红色——不健康意义上的那种。

威震天盯着那呈像图看，伸手摸了摸自己的下颌：“或许我们可以再做一次压力测试？”  
“只测试核心供能系统，其他的等回到半人马座再进行修复。”

Strika叹了口气：“关于这个，我想这会很困难。”


	25. Chapter 25

“从能量存储仓到这里，”Strika说着在屏幕上划出一截距离：“全都显示出超负荷预警。”  
“单独测试核心供能系统恐怕不是什么好主意。”

“没有人检查系统记录？”  
威震天盯着显示器：“所有航行记录都会有诊断数据，找出故障发生的原因。”

“问题就在这里。”  
女性的副官叹了口气：“这些数据丢失了。不是全部，但其中的大部分数据都是不完整的。”

现在军阀的表情也变得阴云密布：“从什么时候开始？”  
他开始手动调取航行记录，全息投影呈像的飞船结构图表面上看起来没有任何问题，然而关于系统诊断的参数显示出了可观的缺失，部分编码被乱码所替代。

“最后一次完整的记录，”Srika将数据目录往前拉，然后在某个点停下：“来自这里。”  
到达QRE小行星前的那次奇点迁跃。

“系统诊断发生了故障，在此之前没有一个人发现？”  
雇佣军首领的神色显得更加严厉，他的四周气压仿佛一直在降低。  
“从降落到QRE到截获火种源，没有一个人告诉我系统诊断发生了故障，而现在，我的整个供能循环系统有可能面临瘫痪的危险？”

“最开始发生异常的是重力系统。”  
Strika伸手将全息投影翻了个方向，把量子引擎和转化炉的部分露出来：“我们认为是不稳定的迁跃导致船体受损，从而引发了部分功能故障。”  
“当引擎被初步修复后，这种故障警报也随之消失。所以当飞船降落在这颗星球上之后，系统诊断被忽略了。”  
“直到刚才——”

她转过头看了看军校生，对方也站在操作台前，聚精会神地盯着立体投影看。  
“直到我和汽车人谈话之前，我对飞船进行了自动导航和压力测试。”  
“然后发现，故障警报并没有消失，而是——它不再发出预警了。”  
“这比警报高鸣更加糟糕，它意味着除了重力系统、自动导航系统和压力系统全都有问题，甚至——”

“甚至是主控制系统出了问题。”  
擎天柱说，他盯着那图像看了有一会儿了：“主控系统一定是产生了紊乱，因此才不再发出故障预警。如果没有人进行测试，这些错误就会一直积累，没有任何警告，直到发生更大规模的瘫痪。”

军阀和Strika同时看着他。

擎天柱抬起头，表情有点莫名其妙：“我说错了什么？嘿，这和我炸毁了你的货仓可没有关系——我只是想制造一点混乱，不可能炸瘫你的整个控制系统！”  
Strika充满轻蔑地喷了一声。  
威震天看起来非常疲惫：“没人说你炸瘫了我的控制系统，继续说下去，关于之前的话题。”

“不光是压力系统的问题，”擎天柱轻声说道，他淡蓝色的天线来回转动，显得有些不安：“我认为最主要的问题应该是控制系统的故障——它的故障成因比压力系统更早，并且因为某些未知的原因——损坏、紊乱之类的——对所有故障警报都予以了忽视，并且无法记录完整的诊断数据。包括压力系统的超负荷预警，很大可能都是由于控制系统失效，导致无法减压而造成的。”

“这个问题我想过，”Strika说，她抱着自己的手臂，声音冷淡：“但是我们无法确定故障的源头。这些故障像是大规模连锁反应，没有办法确定是哪个事故引发了其它那些。”  
军校生思索了一会，看着她：“让我看看最后那次完整的故障诊断记录。”

最后一起完整的诊断事故是关于奇点迁跃的。  
在迁跃过程中，飞船的主引擎受损，导致了那擦弹般可怕的降落方式。  
系统记录了所有故障数据，包括人工重力场和照明设备的部分。

擎天柱浏览了一遍：“这份记录看起来……”  
“看起来没有任何问题，”威震天接过了话题：“控制系统依旧照常对故障进行了记录和预警，因此真正出问题的部分是在那之后。”

“降落。”  
Strika说，她的手指敲了敲操作台：“降落之后，系统就不再进行故障预警了。”  
“有充足的理由认为，飞船在降落过程中某个部位发生了未知的事故，导致控制系统出现了紊乱。”  
“所以，不是控制错误引发了压力系统超负荷的问题，”威震天扫了她一眼：“反而很可能是压力系统的受损，导致了主控系统的故障。鉴于自动导航程序和人工重力场程序不太可能引发这种大规模的事故。”

Strika沉默不语，但她的表情说明这个推断是最有可能成立的。

“所以……”  
擎天柱再次举起了一只手臂，招致了女性副官又一个翻了翻光学镜的表情，“我们是不是应该彻底检查一遍整个压力系统？”

 

 

 

“这里。”  
Strika说，她飞快地点击操作台将全息投影放大，将供能管线连接到反应炉的部分单独调取出来，这一部分的呈像图已经变成了深红色预警：“这里的问题比其他部分更为严重，需要派人察看一下。”

“很有可能这里的某个地方受损，引发了之后一系列的连锁事故。”  
“其它部位的超负荷情况，远不如靠近反应炉的核心供能部分严重，”Strika说，她摇了摇头：“上次看到同等严重程度的压力问题，还是通天晓用等离子激光炮轰碎了你的战舰的船壁、连带着炸漏了船上的输能管。”

“那次真是令人印象深刻。”  
威震天表示赞同：“如果他的运气再好一点，我的整个反应炉都会被他轰碎。”

“灾难性的后果，”Strika叹气：“战舰的防御系统被激发，自动关闭了闸门，第一批冲进去的维修人员几乎全部被高温汽化，堪称自杀式的船只修复经历。”  
“所幸那一次的爆炸并没有波及到反应炉和量子引擎。”

“这一次我也不希望我的反应炉发生任何问题。”  
雇佣军的首领伸手召唤过来两个霸天虎的士兵，“一整个储藏舱的反应材料如果发生爆炸，足以小小地改变一下这颗泥巴星的地表地貌。”  
“这个问题需要立即解决。”

“核心供能系统一般人进不去。”  
Strika说：“控制中枢从不发生错误——几乎从不发生错误。所以那一部分是相对密封的，为了保障供能系统的独立运行不受干扰。”  
“只有副舰长以上的权限才能进入。”

“我去检查一下这部分。”  
说着，女性的副官毫不犹豫地从操作台旁直起身来，准备离开舰桥。

威震天制止了她。  
“你继续筛查其它错误，”军阀说，“系统检测方面你更为擅长。我去密封舱看一下能量输送管的情况。”

“我也去。”  
擎天柱说。

威震天瞪着他。

“我是个领航员——虽然还没毕业——还有维修太空桥的操作经验，如果有需要维修的地方我应该过去看看。”  
说着，红蓝色涂装的汽车人拉住了一名经过身边的霸天虎士兵：“请给我找一个激光焊接器和大型分割器谢谢。”

“别用那种表情盯着我看，威震天。”  
擎天柱没好气地说：“相信我，我和你一样不想待在这里等着昆泰沙人追过来。如果有换乘太空船，我一定选择立刻带着火种源转机。”

“这真是令人遗憾，”雇佣军首领露出了他一贯假惺惺的笑容：“您现在乘坐的是本地唯一的一艘出港太空船。”  
“是啊，真是遗憾。”军校生无不赞同地附和道。


	26. Chapter 26

核心供能系统的中枢所在的区域非常糟糕。  
超乎寻常的糟糕。  
这是擎天柱唯一能给出的评价。

当他们穿过那些能量供给舱的时候，一些闸门因为系统故障而不受控制，只打开一半就卡在了那里。  
其中的一部分输能管线路有轻微的破损，滑腻的液体沿着墙壁流淌下来，这很好地解释了显示器上节节攀升的压力警报是怎么回事。  
跟在他们身后的霸天虎士兵看起来有些紧张——任何一点微小的电火花都足以引燃这些油液。  
威震天的表情和他的心情一样恶劣。

“我发现这些输能管道里运送的能量液，只是用来维持其他设施正常运转的，”擎天柱说，他抬头看着身边的军阀：“这大概是唯一值得庆幸的地方。”  
“它们产生的能量仅仅用以推动叶轮机转动，产生电力，然后对水蒸气进行冷却处理，再一次循环利用。”军阀头也不回地向前走：“飞船真正的动力源是最深处的反应炉。你不能指望通过消耗能量晶体来进行星际跳跃。”

“和大部分旧时代的发电设备一样。”  
军校生说，摇了摇头：“我没有想到霸天虎还在局部使用这种古老的生产方式。”

“这种方式有效而便捷，”威震天说：“在一部分霸天虎的殖民星球，这样的产能方式依然备受推崇。消耗热能，转化为电力，现在赛博坦人已经不需要庞大的冷却设备，一个微缩版的循环系统足以完成冷却、液化的过程。”  
“这些的设备在你们这些小火种诞生之后，已经不常见了。”

“我见过，”汽车人说，紧接着补充了一句：“我是指在书本上。”  
“其中包括一部分被赛博坦人淘汰的科技，以及一些有机文明还在加以运用的供能系统——在更早之前这些设备更为巨大，比如那些高耸的冷却塔。”

“这些东西曾经是很常见的。”  
军阀的声音毫无波澜，当他们越靠近供能系统的中枢，传感器所告知的温度便越高。  
“你们只不过是过于年轻了。”

擎天柱小声叹息着“噢”了一声，再一次感受到面前的赛博坦人到底活过了多漫长的岁月。  
那些能源供应设施已经被全部更换过一遍，汽车人联邦和五面怪的泛银河共荣圈能够维持着表面的相安无事，无论是民用还是军工技术都在不断更新，能源开采使得每一个卫星和殖民星球的地表之下被开凿出深不见底的空洞。

几名跟随着一起进入通道的士兵被威震天打发去修复破损的管道，军校生则跟随着雇佣军首领进入了战舰的更深处。  
这里几乎是紧贴着核心供能系统的中枢部分了。

走在前方的军阀在最里面的门前停下。  
他戳了戳门口的认证设备，扫描锁却没有给出任何反应。

这可真棒。  
擎天柱想——威震天被锁在了自己战舰的舱门外，他们面对的是保护着中枢区域的密封性最好的闸门。  
这种电子锁本该对军阀本人进行身份认证，现在却像断了电一样悄无声息。

“或许，”军校生挤过去，敲了敲那道门，手指和金属门扉撞击发出敲击在实心物体上的沉闷声响——感谢普神，这道门厚得超乎寻常：“我们可以适时使用一下我带过来的这台离子切割器。”  
“除非你有更好的方法。”

威震天盯着他看了几塞秒。  
然后又转过头去看他一动不动的舱门。

“切吧。”  
军阀说。压着发声器发出的声音听起来有些咬牙切齿。

 

舱室的闸门自始至终都被被牢固地锁死，对来自于外界的指令毫无反应。  
这使得擎天柱不得不花费了半个塞时的时间，和威震天一起，用他带来的那台离子分割器把整个舱室的合金大门给切开。  
霸天虎士兵找给他的这台机器显然物超所值，在加厚的金属门扉上留下了整齐的切痕，金色的融化金属热液顺着断口滴落到地面上。

“小心使用。”  
军阀警告身边的汽车人：“这是整艘飞船上唯一一个能切开加密门的玩意儿——除了它以外，就算你推来一台高射炮也无法在门上留下擦伤。”

“我已经发现了。”  
汽车人看起来愁眉苦脸：“这和我在维修太空桥过程中使用过的切割器不太一样。如果有人做一个放大版的离子切割器，我相信它连一整艘战舰都能切开。”

“这艘船上不存在民用科技。”  
威震天摸了摸下颌看着他：“你的主意不错，放大版的离子切割器……Um.”

“你敢。”  
汽车人的声音极度恼怒，他正手脚并用地试图将已经七零八落的舱门给彻底掀开——感谢霸天虎的军工加固技术，这合金闸门比威震天本人还厚实。  
而军阀不知道是习惯于坐享其成，还是因为对卸自己战舰闸门这种事敬谢不敏，他看起来并不打算对擎天柱大发慈悲地伸出援手。

起码他拆掉了霸天虎的一扇门。  
擎天柱想。  
他没好气地踹掉了最后一块变形的金属，走进舱室内。

这是他第一次进入战舰的主控制系统所在区域。

霸天虎的领导者跟在他的身后，忙里抽闲地接了一个内部通讯，对他手下那些维修输能管道的士兵发布新的指令。  
这能言善辩的独裁暴君善于发号施令，

“我的士兵们已经修复了泄露的管道，”当威震天掐断通讯，他转向军校生：“他们会将能量液渗漏的部分清理干净，然而压力依旧超过了预警线——如果不解决最根本的问题，再次发生能量溢出只是时间问题。”  
显然，军阀乐得指示其他人干活，无论是对霸天虎还是对军校生：“先把机舱里的记录数据找出来，你去检查主控系统。”

对于这种独断专行的命令，他已经习惯了，擎天柱悲哀地想。  
自从登上了这艘霸天虎战舰，他就身处于各种爆炸、故障、爆炸、再故障的无限循环中。

在效率上相当可靠的汽车人不再和对方争辩，他走到一边，开始从记录器上抽出一块硬盘接入自己的系统读取起来。  
这些信息不同于战舰本身控制系统的记录，而是更加详细地展示了关于眼下舱室内机械运转的报告。

这堆满是细枝末节的数据如此庞大。  
另一边，雇佣军首领也粗暴里从记录器里撬出了另一块数据硬盘，开始了同样的筛查。

这是个相当耗费时间的工作。

擎天柱花费了相当的时间，做完了自己那部分的排查。  
当他转过身走向威震天身边，军阀正盯着手中记录系统的呈像图的一角发出了恼火的声音：“我想这就是压力过大的原因。”

“Um……所以这是问题所在，”擎天柱说，他伸过头去盯着军阀手中的记录板，淡蓝色的天线向后倒伏：“看起来，你的一枚主散热器受损了，导致整艘战舰的压力过大，部分功能管线破裂、能量溢出。”  
“根据控制系统的记录，它一直在运行——然而诊断报告显示出了截然相反的情况，它现在一动不动。这意味着它一直开启着，却因为某种外力因素无法正常转动。”  
“我甚至怀疑，你的主控系统是不是因为这个而烧毁了某个芯片。”

记录仪上，属于三枚主散热器的其中一枚已经停止了运转，呈现出不健康的故障红色。  
这枚散热装置直接服务于核心供能系统，离眼下他们所处的地方距离最为接近。

“芯片可以更换，”威震天的表情显得阴森，连那种虚情假意的笑容都懒得给：“所有芯片都有更换备份——问题在于散热系统和减压系统。”  
“供能系统的压力值已经逼近临界点了。”

“最大的可能，是你的散热器在那次降落中受损卡住了。诊断显示这枚散热器一直在‘运行’，但实际上目前它是卡住不动的。”  
汽车人耸了耸肩：“人工重力场停止、坠地冲击都是造成故障的原因。”  
“所以我们需要过去看一看，然后想办法让它恢复工作。”

“你知道，”军阀红色的光学镜盯着他：“所谓的‘过去看一看’，意味着我要重启我的整个控制系统。”  
“——意味着需要关闭除了反应炉以外的一切动力源。”

擎天柱叹息了一声。  
“我知道。”  
他说。


	27. Chapter 27

赛博坦人并不像一些有机文明那样依赖于氧气而生存。  
然而通风设施依旧存在于他们的工事之中。

军阀接通了Strika的内线：“我需要关闭整个控制系统。”  
他说：“关闭除了反应炉以外的所有动力源，关闭时间大概为十塞分，十分钟之后系统会自动重启。在这期间，我会前往核心监控室更换受损的主芯片，顺便处理散热器故障的问题。”  
“我需要那些叶片暂时停止转动。”

“收到。”  
通讯器的另一端传来女性副官冷淡的声音：“请您务必小心不要影响到反应炉——无论是把反应炉弄爆炸或者是搞熄火，都不是我们现在乐于见到的事情。”

当他挂断内部通讯，擎天柱抱着手臂看向他。  
“我猜，现在我们需要加快速度做一点热身运动了。”  
军校生说。  
他试图以轻松的语气说出这个令人沮丧的事实，好让眼前的困难局面看起来不至于那么糟糕。

Strika的工作效率非常高，在结束通话之后立刻按照指令切断了一切能源。  
现在他们站在一片黑暗里，只有应急照明设备发出微弱的光，一些非必要性的舱门被锁死。  
截至目前为止，他们唯一能进入散热涡轮内部的方式，只有通风口一条途径。

威震天一声不吭，已经手动撬开了停止工作的通风口外部闸门。  
然后他停下来，盯着眼前通畅敞开的应急通风管道，一动不动。  
因为安全系统失效的原因，管道内部应该牢固闭合的扇叶全部收缩起来、将通道畅通无阻地呈现在他们面前。

而擎天柱不合时宜地发出了轻微的笑声。

威震天回过头，这不知天高地厚的小汽车还在试图掩饰那一闪而过的笑意。  
军阀猩红色的光学镜危险地眯起：“请允许我问一句，是什么使我的领航员如此高兴？”  
而汽车人只是摇了摇头：“首先，我不是‘你的’领航员。”  
“其次，”他说：“显然你无法进入这个应急通风设备。”

威震天瞪着他。  
然后转身走近排气口，试图将身体探进去。

这次汽车人真的大笑了出来，甚至无视了对方愈发阴沉的表情。  
和霸天虎高大的身形相比，这常规的应急通风口小得可怜，军阀只是将半个上身伸进去就被卡在了半路。

“别这样。”  
汽车人说。他的音调里还带着笑意，将手放在对方的手臂上，轻轻地将军阀拉回来：“我觉得这工作更适合我这种‘小’个子来做。”  
他故作轻松地摇摇头：“你可以去监控室那边帮忙换个芯片。”

“我希望你不是主板发热才做出这个判断。”  
雇佣军首领的声音听起来情绪阴暗：“我不会说这份工作很安全。”

“总要有人去做。”  
擎天柱扛起那台分割器，试图将这沉重而巨大的工具固定在身上。  
当他抬起头，蓝色的光学镜注视着威震天：“而且我认为，我来做比较好。”  
“我想，就算你能进入通风系统，你也不会安心于把一个汽车人留在外面。”

军阀若有所思地看着他。  
“你是对的。”  
他说，声音低沉而缓慢：“我确实无法安心。”

“很高兴你比我想象得要坦诚。”  
汽车人笑了笑，背着那台和他体积差不多大的离子分割器。感谢普神——让他带来了这台理论上而言唯一可以切开散热涡轮机叶片的东西——如果故障原因真如他们所揣测的话。  
他伸头向通风口内张望。  
通风系统被无数个小螺旋闸口分割开来，这种闸口只在出现紧急情况时开启，一旦控制系统恢复正常就会重新封闭。  
想了一下，他再一次看向威震天：“对于你的飞船，如果有任何需要我注意的地方，最好现在就告诉我——我怀疑这次不止是卸掉一个舱门那么简单。”

“在经历强制关闭后，整个主控系统会经历迅速的应急重启，——连带着除了核心供能系统之外的安全系统、导航系统、人工重力系统都会一并重启。在此之前我需要把新芯片给插进去。”  
霸天虎的手撑在通风甬道的外框架上，居高临下地俯视着对方。  
“而错误修复之后，面对逼近临界值的压力，重启的系统所下达的第一个指令就是进行减压——你清楚这意味着什么，意味着如果你的动作不够及时，会来不及脱离减压区域。”

“而安全系统一旦重新上线，你回来所要穿过的这种应急式的通风系统，将会自动关闭。”  
他的声音严肃：“那时候你将要面对一个被锁死的出口，和三台疯狂旋转起来时能够搅碎所有重型装甲车的散热涡轮机，和因为减压操作而排出的高温。”

“了解。”  
军校生微笑起来，他冲对方点了点头，像机械狐一般灵活地钻进了通风口：“祝我们彼此好运。”

 

“不得不说，这些通道可真够长的。”  
汽车人屈起机身前进。他小心地越过那些闸口，螺旋形的叶片收缩进去，将通路打开。他开启了内部通讯频道，同军阀进行一些无意义的交流：“你们霸天虎平时是怎么对这些设备进行维护的？每个人都钻一遍通风管？”

“平时我们有正规路径。”  
音频接收器里传来对方懒洋洋的低哑声音：“现在是切断能源、所有舱门自动锁死的特殊时期。考虑到你那台切割器的充能时间，用它来切点别的肯定比切割那些舱门更有意义。”

“Um……所以我必须要爬这些该死的管道了。”  
当他顺着金属通道向下滑行了一段距离后，一个端末出口出现在眼前：“我想我大概到了——毕竟这里是核心供能区域的正下方，离你的散热装置足够近。你那边怎么样？”

“发现了受损的部分，我在寻找可以进行更换的零件。”  
军阀的声音听起来不急不缓，仿佛在有条不紊地进行着翻找：“你还剩下6塞分。抓紧你的时间。”

“明白。”

爬出这个端末出口之后，四周变得空旷起来。  
擎天柱谨慎地打量四周，面前是巨大的涡轮机扇叶，每一扇金属叶片都大得离谱，足有四到五个他那么高，仿佛一个独眼巨人占据在这空旷的空间里。

当军校生靠近那涡轮机，忍不住发生了叹息：“我想我大概知道你的问题出在哪了。”  
他对着内部通讯说。

“这真是太巧了，”对方带着假惺惺的笑意：“我也正好找到了可以进行替换的芯片。说说你的发现吧，小汽车。”

“你的一片涡轮机叶片折断了。”  
擎天柱从这扇叶间钻过去——那巨大的空隙足够他侧身而行，一层又一层繁复交叠的叶片如同某些有机星球上鱼类的利齿，细密咬合且富有层次感。  
“不过这不是最糟的，”当他终于穿过整个涡轮机，减压舱的对外阀门毫无保留地呈现在面前：“最糟的是，这片折断的散热叶直接卡死了你的减压舱外闸口。”  
“我怀疑，由于这个原因，让本应该和这里连通的核心供能系统保护性自动封闭了起来，导致那些多余的能量无法从这里排出。”

“听起来不错，”威震天说：“现在我们可以专注于各自的工作了。”  
“注意你的内置计时器，不要留在那里等到系统重启。”

擎天柱不再说话。他爬上一片相对较高的涡轮机叶片，将背着的那台离子分割器取下来。  
他开始切割这折断的扇叶。

战舰的涡轮机叶片材料牢固，有半个赛博坦人那么厚，能够承受高温和高压。如果不是在飞船擦弹坠机的情况下，很难想象会有一片完整的扇叶连根折断。  
离子切割器在它表面留下了金色的切痕。

一些赤红灼热的金属液体顺着切口流淌下来，滴落在地面上，像是溅开的彗星尾巴。  
面对如同加固舱门一样厚重的扇叶，切割工作进行得并不顺利。  
擎天柱不得不将整个扇叶分割成小块，以确保它不会再横亘进涡轮机里。  
当他处理完散热器这部分后，转而靠近减压舱外阀门，开始切碎那些将阀门卡死的叶片。


	28. Chapter 28

威震天将整个主板抽出来。  
他把烧毁的那一块剔除，然后开始从密封舱里寻找备用设备。  
这并不是一件困难的工作，起码没用多久他就找到了可替换的芯片——只要将它在整个控制系统重启前插好，那些麻烦就会迎刃而解。

相比之下，危险性更大的显然是另一边。  
“你还有三塞分，”军阀接通了内置通讯：“汇报你的情况。”

“这东西……把闸门卡死了。”  
小军校生的声音听起来十分恼火，话语断断续续，仿佛正在与什么较劲：“我……已经把可以切的部分都切断了……但是卡进去的一些碎片拔不出来。”

“别管那些碎片了，你现在需要出来。”  
雇佣军首领不耐烦地将替代芯片插进控制主板里：“信号灯亮了，整个控制系统马上就要上线了，我没办法终止，排除了错误程序之后系统会立刻进行重启并减压——把你自己从那该死的地方拔出来。”

“再给我一会。”  
擎天柱的声音听起来闷闷的：“我保证——马上——就能——修好——”

伴随着叮叮当当的声响，仿佛对面的汽车人正在试图将什么东西弄得更碎一些。  
威震天毫不怀疑，对方正在咬牙切齿地试图掰开卡住减压阀的异物。  
他忍不住又看了一眼内置计时器。

控制系统发出了重新上线的柔和蜂鸣。  
连接着操作台的指示灯一盏接一盏地亮起，银灰色的赛博坦人表情阴沉：“不要让我把你拆成废铁，立刻从那里出来——现在！”

伴随着通讯系统里“咣当”一声巨响，传来了擎天柱如释重负的声音：“好了，你的减压闸门现在能够打开了。”

“别管该死的减压闸了！你那愚蠢的脑袋难道对控制系统的重新上线毫无感觉吗！”

控制中枢恢复正常，意味着闸门恢复了正常、能够再次开启闭合。  
系统发出了重启倒计时的预警。  
安全系统的重启，以及压力系统的重启。

涡轮机的散热叶片开始缓慢转动，那些原本暴露出整个甬道的闸口叶片处于安全考虑正在逐渐闭合。

威震天冲了出去。

 

汽车人飞快地穿过那丛林般的巨大涡轮机叶片，跑向甬道尽头的排气窗口，弯下身体钻进去。  
他手脚并用，试图以最快的速度从通道中脱离。

金属叶片已经开始转动。  
作为整艘飞船的主散热系统之一，其产生的巨大吸力显得尤为可怖。一切没有加以固定的东西都将被卷入其中，绞为齑粉。那些片刻前擎天柱切割分离开来的扇叶碎片就是一个最佳例证，全部被扫进开始转动的散热器中。  
螺旋状的锋利叶片仿佛斩首的闸刀，即便是一辆重型坦克撞上去都将被切割殆尽。

擎天柱没有给自己留多少时间。他直到彻底清除了封住减压闸的断裂扇叶之后，才开始撤离。  
通风口的闸口在安全系统的提示下，正一点点关闭，汽车人离出口的距离并不算远，但他无法与这股巨大的吸引力相抗衡——轻型机体在某些方面显然不尽如人意。  
他几乎抓不住这光滑的金属舱壁，机身不由自主地向后滑去。  
如果不是因为身上携带的大型离子分割器的重量，他此刻已经被扯回了螺旋叶片那里。  
这种痛苦的撕扯感几乎让汽车人的膝盖打颤、无法前进。

“出来！”  
军阀出现在通风口的另一端，对着他大喊，探进半个身体并将手伸过去。威震天的表情看起来非常阴婺，像是因为什么事情而极度恼火。  
那些闸口已经收缩为细窄一线，雇佣军首领庞大的机体如同被卡在了那些分隔扇叶中一样滑稽。

汽车人抓住了那只手。  
于此同时，离子分割器从他身上被甩了下来，在吸力作用下飞速地被拽向减压区域的螺旋叶片。  
擎天柱本以为搅碎这样一台机器会发出刺耳的金属摩擦声——然而什么都没有——那些巨大的金属利齿就像切开了柔软的纸张一样，将和汽车人差不多高的器械悄无声息地搅拌成粉末。  
这情景令人不寒而栗。  
下一个瞬间，军阀用力将他拽了出来。

这动作十分及时，恢复正常的应急通风闸口在他的身后紧紧闭合上了最后一丝缝隙，汽车人最后看到的景象，是减压舱的涡轮机叶片的旋转变得更加凶猛的模样，金属的扇叶像是张开的利齿密布的口腔，吞噬一切。

所有布满通道的一环一环的闸口也彻底收拢，切断了这应急通风口。  
只有对外通风口安全封闭之后，通向核心供能系统的散热通道才会打开，进行减压。如果无法及时脱离，即便没有被卷进高速旋转的叶片中，也会因为排出的高温而液化。

汽车人脸朝下趴在军阀身上，刚才对方过于野蛮的力气让他摔了个四肢着地，当他抬起头，正看见整个压力循环舱的通风口外阀门也缓慢闭合、回复为密封状态。  
“哇哦。”  
汽车人说，没头没脑地感叹了一句。

威震天躺在地上——刚才他的动作有点用力过猛，以至于眼下的姿势看起来愚蠢之极——瞪着红蓝色涂装的军校生：“哇哦？”  
他重复了一遍擎天柱的话。  
声音里带着点不可置信。

“如果你没从密封减压舱里爬出来，现在已经被绞成了一堆铁屑，”铅灰色的霸天虎咬牙切齿地说，他拎着汽车人的胳膊将对方粗暴地拽起来：“而你说的第一句话居然是‘哇哦’？！”

擎天柱盯着他看了一会，然后笑了起来。


	29. Chapter 29

“我们应该出发了。”Strika说，她的目光先是扫过擎天柱——这汽车人从刚才开始就带着微笑坐在控制台前——然后又看了一眼表情冷淡的威震天：“我是指，现在。”  
“你说得没错。”军校生回答，他还保持着神秘主义的微笑，那副蠢样子让Strika忍不住想要翻光学镜。  
她该提醒这不知天高地厚的汽车人，什么是懂得见好就收。

“出发。”  
军阀言简意赅地说，连头都没有回一下。

经历过尤为惨痛的第一次奇点跃迁，擎天柱对回程的航行充满了不安。然而事实上，整个过程可以称得上风平浪静。

“没有任何异常。”  
擎天柱看着显示屏上各项正常的数值：“这可真是太奇怪了。”

“没错。这不太正常。”军阀表示同意。  
同之前的情况相比，返程所经历的奇点跃迁平淡得令人难以置信。Strika认为返回汽车人联邦的势力范围不是一个明智之举，被汽车人和昆泰沙人两面夹击是个最糟糕的选择。  
为此威震天毫不犹豫地修改了航线，沃克星云成为了一个绝佳的缓冲带。

“昆泰沙人还没有追上来，然而我以为奇点跃迁会让我们再吃一次苦头。”  
他终于忍不住把头转向了汽车人：“你究竟什么时候才能收起那愚蠢的笑容。”

“我不记得战舰上有规定禁止微笑。”  
军校生耸了耸肩，视线却没有离开显示屏：“可以肯定这次迁跃是成功的，问题是为什么。我不觉得这其中包含着偶然的成分。”

“有时候好运也是一种偶然。”  
军阀说，他看起来并不纠结于这个问题。

“又或者和火种源有关。”  
Strika在另一个操作台前接过了话题：“关于火种源，还有太多的未知因素。不过有一点是可以确定的，火种源某种意义上而言可以看作纯粹的能量，并且是难以掌控的庞大能量。”  
“不过我们没时间深入研究——当务之急是彻底脱离五面怪的追踪。没有任何赛博坦人希望火种源被它们带走。”

赛博坦人。  
擎天柱在芯底轻声重复这个词。  
确实。无论是想把火种源作为武器的威震天，或者是长久搜寻火种源而不得的汽车人，不会有任何人愿意目睹火种源落入昆泰沙人的手中。

“我把系统设置成了自动定航。”  
终于，军校生抬起头来，他舒展了一下机体：“不出意外的话，在到达目的地之前需要做的只剩下等待了。”  
霸天虎的军工科技，值得信赖。

“我留在舰桥，”威震天对Strika点了点头：“其余的人去进行修整和维护，随时做好和昆泰沙人交火的准备。”  
“闪电和螺母去修复之前炸毁的货仓，”——擎天柱为此退缩了一下——“然后带人检查一下几个主要引擎和武器，确保一旦遭遇那些鱿鱼能够最大功率运转。”

“收到。”  
Strika已经把自己的那部分控制权交还给了战舰系统，从操作台边站起身来：“我会再去看看控制系统和压力循环系统，确保它们被修复之后不会再出现新的问题。”  
“三个塞时之后我会回来换班。”

擎天柱跟随Strika一起离开。  
不再有用激光枪顶着自己脑袋的士兵，他不确定现在要不要回到最初的房间。

根据系统显示，还有48塞时他们才能进入沃克星云的范围。  
如果在此之前没有遭遇五面怪，无疑是值得庆幸的。问题是之后呢——之后他该怎么办。

沃克星云属于不同于赛博坦人和昆泰沙人的势力体系，从那里返回赛博坦并非什么过于困难的事情。  
但他不确定这喜怒无常的军阀会不会轻而易举地放走他。  
并且他无法放任火种源留在霸天虎手中。

汽车人在走廊里停下脚步。  
他陷入了沉思。  
或许他真的需要再找个时间，和威震天好好谈一谈？

 

直到传来敲门声，威震天才把视线从显示器上移开。  
“进来。”  
他说。

擎天柱走进来，他拿着两个能量方块。  
军阀挑了挑一侧的金属眉骨：“这可真是意外。”

“是Strika，”擎天柱径直走过来，把其中一个方块放到了对方手上：“我想找你谈谈，然后在走廊里遇到了Strika——她把能量液塞给我，其中大概有你的一份。”  
汽车人的视线自显示屏上扫过，那屏幕静止在一个画面截图处，黑色的背景上有微小的圆点，仿佛一粒漂浮在宇宙中的静谧尘埃。  
在他弄明白那是什么之前，威震天已经弄开了方块的一角：“我以为她会亲自把东西拿给我。”

擎天柱把目光转过来：“实际上——”  
他叹了口气：“你的副官说‘我一点都不想进去’，然后把能量块塞给我头也不回地走了。”  
“我以为她对我的厌恶刚减轻一点。”

雇佣军首领对这懊恼的语气报以大笑。  
“我明白，我明白。”  
他说，“她显然不想看到一些让她觉得我色令智昏的场景。”

汽车人用了一塞秒去理解这句话，然后他的面甲变红了：“什……？”  
“我不是这个意思！我找你有其他的事情！”他急急忙忙地分辩，然而这只是令对方笑得更大声一点：“威震天！”

“那可真是太可惜了，”军阀推开喝空的能量块，摊了摊手：“因为我刚刚有了这种意思。”  
确实是临时起意。起码这一次是这样。

“你疯了？”  
擎天柱瞪着他：“这里是舰桥！何况……Um……我以为上次那件事情结束了就结束了。”

“请容许我提醒一下，这是我的战舰，我想干什么就干什么。”霸天虎的回答带着一贯的厚颜无耻和假惺惺的客气。  
他在汽车人跳起来想要跑走的时候抓住了对方的胳膊，这小军校生的表现就像是被踩了尾巴的机械狐，总是在意想不到的时候一惊一乍，要多有趣有多有趣。  
“而且，鉴于你之前修复减压舱的‘英勇举动’，我觉得给予我的领航员一点奖励并不过分。”

“和你的奖励见鬼去吧！”  
红蓝色的赛博坦人冲着他大喊，然后被威震天整个人拽过去，并且换来对方假模假样的无奈表情：“作为一名在校生，你的言行真是越发粗鲁。”

“如果不是因为你，我已经不是在校学生了！”  
汽车人的声音听起来介于愤怒和暴躁之间，在他试图掰开对方手指的时候，对方得寸进尺地亲了亲他的天线：“我的荣幸。”  
这种温和的触碰让擎天柱愣了一下，似乎是在犹豫放弃反抗，还是揍对方一顿。

霸天虎黑色的手掌牢牢握住汽车人的腰部，趁机将他拉近。  
擎天柱在负隅顽抗和放弃挣扎间纠结了一会，最后卸下了蓄势待发的力量。他爬上对方的椅子，好让彼此的视线能够保持水平。  
“真不知道你的大脑模块里都装了些什么。”汽车人嘟嘟囔囔地说。

“Oh，”威震天露出他招牌式的假笑：“装了很多你想不到的东西。”  
“如果你感兴趣，我不介意一步步展示给你看。”

“听起来不像是什么好事。”  
擎天柱终于也笑起来，他换了个舒服点的姿势，拍了拍对方的手臂：“我没办法坐下。”

军阀立刻从善如流地松开了手指。他做的甚至更多，他将汽车人抱着坐在自己的身上，然后一只手撑着脑袋，另一只手勾了勾对方的下颌，像是在逗弄一只机械狐。  
“别把我当刚上线的原生体。”擎天柱没好气地拍开那只手，紧紧地抓住对方的手指——该死的机型差。

雇佣军首领发出意味不明的大笑：“你的经验和刚下流水线的原生体也差不多了。”  
这话听起来像是某种冷嘲热讽，但其中并没有争锋相对的恶意，反而多了一些揶揄。  
“调情手法简直乱七八糟。”

“这不能算作是我的错。”擎天柱说，他的面甲又开始发烫。啊，汽车人的羞耻心总是在意想不到的场合旁敲侧击地提醒他。  
“或者你可以做个正确的示范。”  
他为自己大胆的发言而惊叹。

军阀对这句话不置一词，只是握住对方的手，拉近，让那淡蓝色的手掌摊开。  
同军品相比，民品的零件在各方面都显得更加纤小。擎天柱几乎想蜷缩起手指，但是威震天不允许这样的行为。汽车人忘记了当初爬上对方维修床的时候，自己也是这种半强硬的姿态。  
像是防止他逃跑一样，这时冷时热的暴君低下头，去亲吻他的掌心。

仿佛有电流沿着他的火种舱内壁流淌，当对方稍微抬起深红色的光学镜注视着他，盘踞在处理器中的轻微晕眩感几乎让擎天柱颤抖起来。  
而威震天除此之外什么都没做，这个亲吻几乎没有任何暧昧的含义，他只是平静地看着红蓝色的小汽车，毫不在意地采取了这种包含着退让姿态的取悦方式。  
仅仅这样，就让擎天柱火种跃动的频率不再稳定。

这旧日之战的挑起者、将整个赛博坦化为战场的暴君，正低头将嘴唇贴在他的掌心，无声地微笑。  
他的火种几乎要沿着火种舱外壁一路燃烧。

“这不公平。”  
军校生张了几次嘴，终于发出声音。他的声音听起来有些沙哑，带着一点懊恼的情绪。  
“这不公平！”

“我看不出任何不公平之处，”霸天虎微笑，当他贴着对方的手心说话，发声器低沉而缓慢的震动传递给了对方，传感器忠实地传达着这种微麻的感受，令擎天柱几乎跳起来，“你对于不公平的定义让我困惑，小汽车。”

“你活过的岁月比我长得多，”汽车人瞪着他，看起来有点苦恼：“所以经验也比我丰富。”  
这该死的绑架犯，他到底从哪里学来的这些调情手段？

“如果这就是你的烦恼——”  
军阀在展现他精湛的表演花样的时候，显然从不会笑场，顺便演戏演全套地带上了假惺惺的敬语。  
“只要您允许，”威震天说，“我非常乐意教给您更多。”

“够了，”擎天柱大笑着抽回了自己的手，他扳过暴君的头盔：“别在这种时候逗我发笑。”  
而威震天只是露出了一个凶狠的表情——哦，就是这种汽车人故事里能够吓哭幼生体的表情——半真半假地回答：“相信我，很快你就笑不出来了。”

“你最好不要做什么过火的事情，”汽车人警告他：“我不介意和你再打一架。而且如果没记错，Strika快要过来换班了。”  
“如你所愿。”军阀说着，再一次低下头去。

 

“你之前在看什么，”擎天柱半坐半躺在椅子里。他该提醒自己爬起来，如果任何一个霸天虎士兵此时进入舰桥，都足以令他尴尬。但是威震天的军品机体温度比一般民品稍高，散热引擎发出的柔和蜂鸣过于舒适，令他懒洋洋地不想动弹。  
“我刚进来的时候看到你正聚精会神地盯着屏幕。”

军阀看着这昏昏欲睡的小汽车，对方很容易就能够放下戒备——这种特性不会出现在任何一个霸天虎的身上。  
“没看什么。”  
他说。  
不曾亲身体会过战争的年轻汽车人，大脑模块里装的东西过于天真，在面对霸天虎时也试图保持正直和善意——不知痛苦为何物的年轻火种。多么自大，多么蓬勃。

“这可不算没看什么。”  
擎天柱歪过头去，从这个角度望过去，正对着控制台上的大屏幕。威震天没有把视讯信息关闭，这让他放心大胆地再次盯着屏幕上的那个小点看，然后带着些不确定询问：“这是……赛博坦？”

那不是实时影像，而是一张静止不动的照片。  
他一开始错以为是宇宙尘埃的东西，其实是一颗星球。他从未自太空中俯视赛博坦，这使他的花了一会才分辨出来。  
拍摄角度太过遥远，让他几乎认不出自己生存的星球。

“是赛博坦。”  
威震天说。他想伸手关闭显示器，但擎天柱阻止了他的动作。

汽车人着迷般地看着那个星球。  
“这照片看起来可真够老的，”他轻声说道：“而且和我印象中的赛博坦不太一样。是谁拍的照片？”

“霸天虎离开赛博坦的时候，Strika拍下了它。”  
雇佣军首领平静地回答：“在我们脱离汽车人联邦的势力范围之前。Strika认为这是一个相对长久的告别，值得纪念。”

“那已经过去了很久，”擎天柱凝视着图片：“已经过去了两百万赛星周期。所有霸天虎接受流放的裁决，而火种源也失落在远方。”

“霸天虎离开赛博坦太久了。”  
威震天说。他的语气没有嘲讽和愤怒，仅仅是在描述一件事实。

当擎天柱抬头看他，有那么一瞬间，他从军阀的脸上看到了衰老的痕迹。  
那些曾经燃烧了整个赛博坦的战火距离新出生的汽车人太过遥远，很多时候威震天身上激烈的战斗意识过于鲜明，如同经久不息的火焰，让他忽视了这种年龄上的差距。  
而现在，这种差距再一次被呈现在他面前。

“听着，威震天，”汽车人轻轻地说：“我需要和你认真地谈一谈。”


	30. Chapter 30

“我知道你要说些什么。”  
威震天说。他停下了正在拨弄着对方音频接收器天线的手指，让机身坐直一些。  
“相信我，我非常清楚你想对我说什么。”

擎天柱也不由自主地跟着对方坐直了身体，转过来看着他。  
他不想破坏眼下的气氛——一点也不。但不是所有事情都能够蒙混过关、顺其自然地圆满解决。  
他叹了一口气：“那我想，这样话题谈起来就容易多了。”  
“我希望知道，当事情结束后，你是否会允许我离开你的战舰、回到赛博坦。”

“我以为你会先和我讨论火种源的问题。”  
霸天虎回避了这个问题，红色的光学镜中并没有愤怒与嘲讽的情绪：“你之前可是时时刻刻地将它挂在嘴边的。”

“最困难的问题我通常喜欢留到最后谈判。”  
普神，他已经开始头痛了，这些事情堵在他的处理器里，令人芯烦意乱。  
“虽然——没错，这也是我想谈的问题之一。”  
好吧，他有些紧张。威震天在很多情况下还是……该怎么说，还是足够令人畏惧的。

“在回答你的问题之前，”军阀本人换了个更舒适的姿势，再度躺回椅子里，他的手指又一次地抚摸上汽车人淡蓝色的天线：“你有没有考虑过，换一个阵营试试看。”

擎天柱露出一个目瞪口呆的表情来。  
“你是……在试图说服我加入霸天虎？”  
他不确定地反问，随即摇了摇头：“不。我的答案不会变化，这不可能。”

“别那么急着否定。”  
威震天露出微笑，他没有因为对方简单粗暴的拒绝而生气：“我很欣赏你对汽车人身份所展现出的忠诚心。实际上，你比我认识的大部分赛博坦人都更加坦诚、优秀、值得尊敬。”

黑色的金属手指带着舒适的温度，轻轻地划过汽车人的面甲——而对方显而易见地面甲变红了，多么可爱：“如果你加入霸天虎，我想你会成为一名优秀的领导者。”  
“我已经不再年轻，霸天虎在宇宙中漂泊了太久，他们——我们需要年轻的火种。”

“曾经我觉得你过于软弱，但并非如此，当你试图展现自身善意的时候，你从不畏惧直面于我，不会因为我是威震天而动摇自身的立场。而这是很多赛博坦人都无法做到的。”  
威震天说。  
“想想看吧，在一千四百万赛星周期前，我击败了萨克巨人，成为霸天虎的领导者。一千万赛星周期前，汽车人同霸天虎展开了漫长的战争，最终以所有霸天虎被流放而告终。如你所见，这世界上任何事物都是在改变的，如果它是液体，那么它流走；如果它是固体，那么它终将被消磨。”  
“即便是被汽车人冠以‘万恶不赦、暴君、战场屠夫’这些头衔的我，也无法走得比时间更久远。”

“不要露出这种表情，这是不可更改的事实，没有什么会永垂不朽。”独裁者再一次微笑，他抱着擎天柱转了个身，让汽车人能够更好地和自己面对面交谈：“尽管在这种时候，作为一个奸诈狡猾的霸天虎，我非常希望你能被个人感情所蒙蔽。但这种暂时的动摇是毫无意义的——我希望能将你争取过来，而不是靠一些诱导性质的手段。”  
“我的火种已经不再年轻，但它并未向衰老屈服——我离生锈还早得很，那些阻挡在我前进路上的障碍会被毫不留情地斩除。收起你的忧虑吧，小汽车。”

“我总是希望相信，霸天虎和汽车人能找到和平共存的方法。”  
擎天柱轻声说。这段对话仿佛让他回到了之前在丛林里躲避红蜘蛛的时候——事情并未过去太久，但这话语像是从记忆的底层被翻搅出来。他突然对自己的数据记录不再确定。  
“你们不是什么变异的怪物——你们也只是赛博坦人。我是说，看看闪电，螺母，看看Strika……”

军阀摇了摇头。  
“过于年轻的火种才能说出这些话。”  
“你们不曾经历过真正的战争，不曾直面死亡，也无法替那些被战争所困的人做出原谅、和解的决定。有时候，单纯的善意并不能带来任何帮助。但是只有一点——我从未后悔自己选择战斗。即便是重来千次百次，我也不会向任何人屈服。”

擎天柱张了张嘴，什么都没有说。  
他无法说服威震天，就像对方无法说服他放弃自己的身份——尽管其中有一些话语令他刺痛，使他的火种感到动摇。

“这并非逼迫或者威胁，好好考虑一下我的提议吧，小汽车。”军阀说，他的语气依然平静。  
擎天柱不确定地反问：“即便你知道我的答案？”

“即便我知道你的答案。”  
威震天回以一个圆滑的笑容：“但这并不意味着我打算放弃。毕竟，霸天虎都是投机主义者。我不介意进行多次的说服。”

擎天柱还想说些什么。  
然而显示器上的通讯提示灯亮了起来。

这并非常规的舰内通讯，甚至没有显示通讯人资料。  
除了闪烁的提示灯以外，没有任何提示。  
而威震天却露出了一点了然于胸的烦躁表情，擎天柱判断他因为这个通讯请求而变得芯情不好。

“我猜我需要回避。”  
擎天柱不确定地说。

威震天以一种高深莫测的表情看了屏幕一会，点点头，默许了这个建议。  
“我的提议任何时候都算数，”他说：“如果你改变了想法，随时。”

 

“说吧，震荡波。”霸天虎在汽车人走后，接入了视讯信息，抱着手臂坐回椅子里：“我猜你挑这个时间和我联系，不是为了汇报什么无聊的事情。”  
在屏幕的另一侧，出现了一位灰色涂装的赛博坦人。他只有一只光学镜，细长的机身显得瘦削有力：“威震天陛下。”  
他说着，弯腰鞠了一躬。

“跳过那些令人生厌的礼节，我知道你带来了我乐意听到的消息。”  
军阀的手指在手臂上轻微叩击，发出细微的金属声响，从他的脸上看不出喜怒的情绪。  
“自从上次通讯以来，你有480个周期不再同战舰进行联系，并且更换了整个通讯频道，此刻要求和我面谈，你最好是准备向我解释这一系列行为的原因。”

“首先是关于上次您让我查证的事情，”对面的赛博坦人停顿了一下，电子音没有丝毫起伏：“我向您表示歉意。”  
“出于某种原因，运上战舰的货物确实和您要求的物品清单有所出入。”

“对此我毫不意外。”  
威震天冷淡地说：“毕竟，在我要求的物品清单上，没有加上‘汽车人’这个选项。”

“汽车人？”  
震荡波稍微侧过他的头部，光学镜闪烁了一下。如果这是表露情绪的行为，所传达出的感情无疑是困惑：“我不明白您在说什么。我是指，在运送的货物中，多了一架高频粒子信号脉冲器。”

威震天深红色的光学镜眯起来。  
“粒子信号脉冲器？”  
他看起来像是在思索着什么：“最初我确实要求了这件设备，准备用它来搜索红蜘蛛的火种信号。当我发现它出现在货箱中的时候，以为你忘记了把它从清单上删除。”

“但是您随即取消了这个订购要求，并告知我您已经通过其他手段，掌握了火种源和红蜘蛛的位置。”  
震荡波平静地说：“所以我第一时间把它从货物列表上删除了。”  
“它不应该出现在被运输的货物中。”

“这可真是有趣。”  
威震天轻声说，他的一只手着头盔，另一只手在座椅的扶手上敲打：“我猜，你还有更多的推测想要告诉我。”

“第一件，”一只光学镜的赛博坦人稍微向前倾下身体：“怀疑霸天虎的通讯系统遭到监听。这是我同战舰断开联系，更换了整个通讯频道并且重新加密的理由。”

“我想你接下来要跟我我说的，是那架粒子脉冲器成为了一个定位坐标。”  
威震天打断了他接下来的话语，脸色阴沉得可怕。他从椅子里站起来，在显示器前缓慢地踱步：“告诉我，你是从什么时候发现通讯频道出问题的？”

“大概在您同我说到红蜘蛛下落之前的一个大循环。”  
“我发现在加密的通讯中存在着奇怪的干扰信号，不过并没有充分的理由证明它被人窃听了。”  
“但是通过对货物清单的核对、以及从战舰遭到昆泰沙人伏击的情况看来，这种猜测符合逻辑。”

“让我来替你说完你的猜测，”威震天低哑的声音带着一种令人胆颤芯惊的轻柔，他的双手负在背后：“首先是你怀疑霸天虎的通讯频道遭到了监听，然后我的货物中多了一架可以接受并且发送信号的粒子脉冲器，紧接着霸天虎的战舰在半路上被昆泰沙人所埋伏，导致我失去了我的前一任领航员。”  
“而现在，”他说：“在我刚刚捕获红蜘蛛几个循环之后，这些鱿鱼如同扰人的牛虻一样再次蜂拥而至。”

“基于事实，这是最有可能成立的推断。”  
对方的回答毫无波澜，仿佛感受不到军阀正在酝酿中的怒气。

一些细小的电弧在雇佣军首领的磁场中闪烁，如果换成其他任何一名霸天虎在场，都要因为这种低沉的气压而芯惊胆战。  
“昆泰沙人把手伸得太长了。”  
他说。  
“所幸我们有最快的方法来验证你的设想。如果他们真的试图用追踪的手法来夺取火种源，我不介意多斩断几条这些鱿鱼的触手。”  
“然而我想象不出，震荡波——作为我最信任的霸天虎，你居然会犯下这种简单的错误。它使我这次的航行计划变得乱七八糟，甚至不得不临时找了一名替补的领航员。”  
“我想你已经意识到了自己所担负的责任。”

“请您原谅，威震天陛下，我不会再次辜负您的期望。”对面灰色涂装的金刚叹息了一声——这算得上是他第一次在音调中带上了某种情绪：“以及说到这件事，我想我不小心暴露了自己在汽车人阵营中的伪装。”

“什么？”  
这可真是接踵而至的——“惊喜”。

“这也是货物会出问题的原因之一。”震荡波说，“这批货物在被运送上战舰前本该由我本人进行最后一次核查，但是交接过程被一名汽车人撞见，导致这批物资被匆忙运走。”  
“这名汽车人被我暂时以扰乱治安的借口单独关押了起来。他本人宣称对当晚发生的事情毫不知情。请示，是否需要进行秘密处理。”

“这种小事情不必浪费我的……等等，”威震天像是想起什么来一般转头看向屏幕：“那名汽车人叫什么？”

震荡波歪了一下头，似乎对这个问题表示不解，但依旧回答的军阀的问题。  
“御天敌。”  
他说。


	31. Chapter 31

“完成了。”  
Strika说，她拍了拍手站起来，在擦去手上冷凝液的时候表情不为所动。  
她刚刚接到命令，从战舰的货仓中找到了那架高频粒子脉冲器，在威震天的授意下将这机械整个拆开来。

与之相对，威震天蹲下机身，在那一堆零件中拨弄翻搅。他把从核心部分拆分出的信号发射器捡在手里，翻过来覆过去地看。  
如果换作Strika以外的人站在旁边，会被军阀磁场中闪烁的狂怒情绪给惊吓到。

“所以……震荡波说的是真的。”  
威震天捏着那小到难以察觉的定位信号器，红色的光学镜一转不转仿佛要将这零件烧出个洞来：“这可真是意外之喜。”

“如果这是昆泰沙人的把戏，是否应该考虑更换整个通讯频道的代码，然后把这枚定位器都处理掉。”  
Strika摇了摇头：“所有通讯线路都不再安全，而只要定位器还在正常工作，我们永远也无法甩脱那些昆泰沙的追击战舰。”

“确实，我们应该……”军阀掐住说到一半的话，露出若有所思的表情：“等等，或许还存在着更好的方法。”  
他将那枚信号发射器塞到了Strika的手里：“留着它，暂时地。在那些鱿鱼炸毁了我的一枚主引擎、一整个货仓和我的前任领航员之后，我需要在这笔欠账上加些利息——直接向昆泰沙人讨还的利息。”

“您是说一个具有可行性的陷阱？”

“如果是我，可不会用陷阱这么温柔的字眼。”霸天虎的领导者大笑出来，他调整手臂上的融合炮，发出嘎吱声响。  
和他的表情相反，红色的光学镜中毫无喜悦情绪，如同阴婺燃烧的火焰：“我会让这群胆敢向我开火的炉渣跳进熔浆里洗个热水浴，一点残渣都不留下。”

“看起来您已经有计划了。”  
Strika叹了口气：“一切听您的。”

“感谢你的高度信任。”  
军阀虚情假意地说着，露出了圆滑的微笑：“让我们按照原定计划，先抵达星云的势力范围——然后，我们把那些袭击者给拆成一片一片的废料。”  
“更换内部通讯，确保舰内通信不会再被窃听。不用理会那些对外通讯，如果此时此刻我们更改外部通讯设置，很难不引起那些鱿鱼的警惕。”

“接下来，”威震天停顿了一下，似乎是在思索下一步计划：“我需要一个秘密通讯连接——给我接通诈骗和禁闭的私人频道。”  
“扩大一下军火库存将会是个美妙的主意。”

“明白。”女性霸天虎毫不犹豫地予以回应：“以及，我相信震荡波还在等候您的后续指令——就我所知，他现在收监了一名汽车人。”

“我会亲自同他联络。”  
军阀的表情变得难以琢磨：“我相信这件事情可以暂时搁置。”  
“等解决完昆泰沙的问题之后，我会考虑如何处理那名汽车人。”

“容我提醒您，”Strika没有丝毫退让：“如果您下令处决那名叫御天敌的汽车人，我相信您的现任领航员会彻底发飙。”

“我也相信他会的。”  
威震天不耐烦地嗤笑了一声：“轮胎们独有的同伴意识，多么善良、博爱、令人生厌。”  
“如果震荡波处理了那名汽车人，不难想象我们的小领袖会如何愤怒——哦，我能肯定，他宁愿熄灭自己的火种也要在我身上捅上几个窟窿。”

“我是否可以将您的意思理解为，您并不打算处决那名目击者，”Strika的声音变得尖锐，她直视威震天的光学镜：“哪怕这会将潜伏在赛博坦的霸天虎间谍暴露在汽车人的视线之内？”  
“不用我提醒，您应该比我更清楚，将其秘密处理是最好的解决途径。”

“如果你打算质问我，Strika——”军阀的引擎发出低沉的咆哮，他的表情依旧冷静，但磁场中闪烁着明显的不悦：“我不会让我的霸天虎军队遭受任何风险。”  
“当没有其他方法时，我会让震荡波处理掉那名汽车人——但是在此之前，何不让我们利用可以利用的一切、采取一些更为圆滑的欺诈手段呢？”

“我明白了。”  
女性的副官不再争锋相对：“您的意志就是霸天虎的意志。”  
“五分循环后，我将替您接通诈骗和禁闭的私人通讯。”

军阀高深莫测地看了她一会，最终回以微笑：“你的配合总是能令我安心，Strika.”

 

“让我们来看看，威震天陛下，”禁闭露出一个推销商品时惯有的假笑：“这可真是难得，我不知道现在霸天虎采取招标的形式购买商品。”  
“相信我，我也因此而感到惊讶。”诈骗睁大了光学镜，看起来因为眼前的情况而分外惊奇。

巨大的通讯屏幕被一分为二，Strika同时接通了赏金猎人和走私品贩子的私人频道。  
威震天把头从舱门边转回来，擎天柱刚才给他送来一份航道变更图，然后又匆忙离去。他盯着那红蓝色涂装的汽车人——对方同他的女性副官一边走一边低声讨论着返程的路线细节，Strika抱着手臂安静地听小汽车说个不停。

“所以，”诈骗清了清发声器：“那个传言是真的了？”

威震天眯起红色的光学镜：“我很感兴趣是什么样的传言。”

诈骗咯咯地笑起来：“霸天虎们都在讨论，您最近找了个汽车人当小宠物？”  
“如果不是亲眼见到，简直难以置信。”

“要我说，对方是个足够漂亮的小汽车。”  
禁闭懒洋洋地接话，若有所思地盯着汽车人离去的方向，钩子手爪轻轻地叩击着椅子的扶手，声音里带着一种低沉的愉悦：“涂装鲜亮，小巧又可爱。是个在民品里都显得纤细的小家伙。”

“注意你的言辞，”威震天说，他向后坐下靠进椅子里：“如果你控制不好你的发声器，我会帮你把它整个拔出来。”  
“或许我太了解你的性格了，禁闭——不要试图碰不属于你的东西。”  
银灰色的霸天虎充满警告意味地瞥了一眼跃跃欲试的赏金猎人。  
“我不喜欢看的有人对我的领航员出手。”

诈骗哈哈大笑：“也许你忘了。”  
他对禁闭说：“威震天陛下的占有欲在某些时候强得丧心病狂。”

“我会谨记在心。”  
绿色涂装的私人佣兵深鞠一躬，言辞圆滑：“不过我相信，您在这个时候联系我们，不是专程来炫耀您的汽车人宝贝的。”

威震天因为禁闭的“汽车人宝贝”而抽搐了一下，但他很快恢复了平日的表情：“事实上，我有需要的物品。”

“谈生意，我喜欢。”  
诈骗摊开手：“但我不明白，您同时找上了我们两个。我相信您不是想从我们之间敲诈来一个最低竞标价。”

“恰恰相反，我带着十足的诚意。”  
军阀的假笑无懈可击，他的双手支撑在扶手上，十指交叉：“鉴于这一次我需要的货物数量和种类，我想你们在单独一人的情况下，绝无可能在短时间内凑齐我要的东西。”  
他将货物清单发过去：“或许你们会乐意先看看我的物品清单，和我附上的报价单。”

“这可真是——”  
诈骗盯着那份传输过去的物品清单看了一会，露出一种难以形容的表情来：“非常慷慨。”

“也很困难。”  
禁闭接话，他同样浏览那份对价单有一阵子了：“恕我直言，您要的一些物品，是常规手段无论如何都无法搞来的。”  
“大型离子切割器？这种东西都是用来切割加密阀门的，常规只有普通的分割器大小——如果按照您所需要的规格订造，弄来一台高能激光炮大小的离子切割器，它可以轻易将一艘欧米茄级战舰从中间一切为二。”

“如果不是这东西违禁，相信我也不会找上你。”  
威震天假惺惺地摊开双手：“我需要用它，来切开某些战舰的防护盾。”

“大范围静止锁定器？三台旗舰主炮？一个推进器？脉冲信号干扰器？”  
诈骗翻着订单一行行往下读：“威震天陛下，您看起来像是要开个军火铺……还是说，您终于决定和汽车人再次开战了——如果真是这样，我想我的走私生意会做得更好一些。”

“这些不用你操心。”  
军阀懒洋洋地说：“我只想知道，你们能不能弄来这些东西。”

“或许我可以弄到静止器、主炮和那些小零件。”  
诈骗不确定地说。  
“期限？”

“48循环之内。”

“火种源在上，”禁闭以一种轻柔低沉的声音笑起来：“这时间可真够紧的。我想，您能够意识到这将是多么困……”

“相应的价钱会随后附上。”  
威震天打断了他的话，单刀直入：“现在，给我确定的答复，能还是不能？”

“我应该可以搞来您要的离子切割器——足够切开一整艘战舰的那种。”  
禁闭并未因被打断而不悦，相反，他因为从其中嗅到蔚为可观的利润而显得十分愉快：“不得不说，我更喜欢同您做生意——要知道，汽车人那边给出的报酬总是跳票。”  
“如果可以，希望您能预付一部分定金。”

“Strika会把你所需要的部分打给你。”  
威震天毫不拖沓：“48循环之后，你们将把这清单上的所有物品带给我。具体交货坐标将在交易前提供。”  
“如果你们偷工减料，或者延迟了交易时间，我会乐于掐灭你们的火种作为违约金。”

“了解。”  
诈骗看起来天真无邪的大大光学镜眨了一下，仿佛受到了冒犯：“我想我拥有一名走私贩子的自尊。您要的东西会分毫不差地准备齐，连一个轴承齿轮都不会少！”

“等待您的再次联络。”  
禁闭微笑起来，似乎也因为这一大笔生意而芯满意足。

关闭了通讯频道，威震天靠在椅子里，他一动不动，思索着接下来的计划。  
一台放大版的离子切割器？  
他的小领航员时不时会提一些出人意料的建议——他不确定对方看到这高杀伤性的武器时，会作何表情——但是他能够肯定，当昆泰沙人看到这武器时，将会没那么容易全身而退了。


	32. Chapter 32

“你说什么？！”  
Prime的声音拔高了。  
他的双手按在桌上，瞪大光学镜盯着面前的霸天虎。

这可不是一个好开端。  
他就知道对方会做出这种反应，威震天想。  
他在断开同诈骗和禁闭的通讯之后做出了这个决定，但他也明白，对方无论如何都不会喜欢它。  
“你快要把我的音频接收器震碎了，小汽车！”军阀低沉地咆哮，他不耐烦地摇了摇头：“别再像个幼生体一样尖叫个不停！”

霸天虎高层——其中可能还包括了一个汽车人——刚刚结束了作战会议。  
战舰将在8个塞时后抵达星云的势力范围。  
所有人离开会议室之后，威震天一把抓住了走廊上的小领航员，试图将他带到一个可以安静谈话的地方。

而眼下，对方正对他怒目而视。  
“我不同意。”  
擎天柱停顿了一下，仿佛是在压抑他的火气。实际上，军校生看起来几乎已经怒火冲天了。  
“我不同意你的处理方式。”  
他严厉地说。

“我以为你之前一直想找个下船的机会。”  
雇佣军首领看起来相对冷静——发号施令时那种惯有的、令人生厌的冷静：“你甚至不惜炸毁了我的一整个货舱，都想从这艘战舰上溜下去。”  
“并且我记得就在前不久，你刚刚询问我能不能放你走——如果我的记忆模块没出问题的话。”

“那是两码事。”  
汽车人的手臂撑住桌面，将身体逼近坐在椅子里的军阀：“我是说，你怎么能在这种情况下试图将我赶走？”  
“你认为我会说‘感谢您的宽宏大量，现在我可以回赛博坦了’，然后找个转乘空港，把你和霸天虎、把火种源丢给昆泰沙人？”

“你可真是自负得令人诧异。”  
威震天可以用十分冷淡的表情说出极为刺人的嘲讽话语：“不得不说，在高估自己能力这方面，你有着十分惊人的天赋。”  
“或者说，我应该把火种源一起交给你，这样你才能爽快地回到你该回的地方？”

“这不仅关系到火种源！”  
擎天柱冲他大喊：“我确实不会看着火种源被你当成某种不切实际的超级武器，也不会同意让它落入五面怪的手中——但不仅仅是这样，威震天，这还关系到你本人！”

“你过于得寸进尺了，小汽车。”  
破坏大帝低声咆哮——某种意义上来说，这军阀真的生气了——他的表情看起来一如既往地平淡，但是磁场中闪烁的电弧暴露了他的真实情绪：“在这艘战舰上，我说什么就是什么。”  
“当我们到达星云的势力范围，我会在最近的空港把你扔下船，然后你就可以回你那该死的汽车人学校去了！”  
是什么让这大脑模块短路的小汽车认为，他能自以为是地浪费这难得的好意？

“你知道？”  
擎天柱毫不客气地回答：“我还能更得寸进尺一点！”

下一秒，这灵活的红蓝色赛博坦人一只手撑着桌子跳了过来，爬上座椅，用自己的机体将军阀堵在了座位上。  
这可真是“美妙”，现在除非霸天虎将对方强行扯开，不然他就得被禁锢在椅子里动弹不得。

“这种打发人的理由我不会接受，”擎天柱说，他的手掌按在了军阀的手臂上，拼命压抑自己的怒气：“不要试图惹恼我，你和我同样明白，我并无恶意——起码在对抗五面怪这件事情上，我只是想要尽自己的一份力量。”

“停止你那些无聊的小把戏。”  
对方的话语里带着一点咬牙切齿的冰冷意味：“我以为你能够拎得清界限——现在你已经越界了。”  
霸天虎反手抓住汽车人的手腕，猩红的光学镜中仿佛有阴暗的火焰在燃烧：“在你产生什么愚蠢的幻想之前，把你那些不切实际的白日梦收起来！”  
他说。  
“或许之前的那些事情让你误会，觉得自己有什么不同之处。”

这军阀的话语能多气人就有多气人，似乎专门用来挑衅对方。擎天柱几乎要被他气疯了。  
“我只不过是想帮你——你自己也说过，威震天，那些昆泰沙人很危险。”  
“我不想看到Strika，看到你死亡或者受伤。或许你应该承认，你很勇猛，也无所畏惧，但并非如你自己认为的那样无坚不摧。”  
“而你，你的每一句话都要在刺伤他人的同时也将自己推得更远！”

“我不觉得一个和幼生体没什么区别的汽车人，能够对我有什么帮助。”  
军阀大笑出来，他的笑声中毫无喜悦可言。  
“多么愚蠢的新生火种，你除了维修太空桥之外还有什么是值得称道的？”

他的语气轻柔而缓慢，带着显而易见的恶意：“你只不过是个半吊子的领航员，如果不是因为意外事故登上我的战舰，可能一辈子都不会被编入探索者舰队。你也没有战斗经验，不然就不会让我带走火种源。”  
“甚至连调情的手法都无法令他人获得满足——告诉我，我年轻的Pirme，你的存在能够对我有何帮助？”

“教我。”  
擎天柱冷静地说。他还在为眼下强行禁锢住对方的姿势感到一点难为情，但是他紧紧地抓住军阀的手臂，不肯退让分毫。  
“如果你觉得我什么都不懂——那么教我，教我该怎么做。”  
“战斗，引导舰队，或者是那些我所缺乏经验的事情”

威震天想要挥开对方的手，但是这汽车人力气大得出人意料。  
“别把我拉进你那危险的游戏里去。”霸天虎厉声说道，他的声音依旧低沉缓慢，却令人胆颤芯惊：“我不会花精力同你纠缠，演戏的时间结束了，小汽车。很高兴我们彼此在这个过程中都获得了部分乐趣，但是我无意再同你玩这种相亲相爱的小把戏了。”

“说真的，你为什么非要固执地拒绝他人的善意！”  
擎天柱坚持攥紧军阀，不让他有机会将自己推下去：“每一次在我试图帮助你的时候，你都能用冷嘲热讽把这一切搞得一团糟！”

“那是因为或许你对我抱有什么愚蠢的臆想！”  
露出一个嘲笑的表情，威震天的话语毫不客气：“如果你忘记了，请容许我提醒一下，我从来都不是什么好人。”  
“作为你们汽车人口中的——你们的教科书里是怎么说的来着？自大、狂妄、危险、冷酷的战争狂，一两个汽车人的性命在我眼里什么都不算。”  
“你被感性蒙蔽了思考本能，以为我会被你那些轻飘飘的话语感化、拥有一颗更加柔软的火种？”  
他掐住擎天柱的手臂将他拉近：“那你可真是个无可救药的傻瓜。”

领航员还在瞪着他。  
用那双蓝色的光学镜瞪着他。虽然对方的表情是这么的气势汹汹，但是他紧贴着霸天虎的银白色的双腿在微微发抖。

哦，这下可好了。  
威震天在心底大声咆哮。  
看吧，他弄哭了一个汽车人。好像他才是那个罪大恶极的坏人。

然而擎天柱没哭。  
尽管他看起来确实有点生气，还有点受伤。  
像是一瞬间找不到反驳的话语一样，这小个子的赛博坦人轻微地颤抖着——并非因为恐惧，而是因为其他更为复杂的一些情绪。  
汽车人又气又挫败，难过极了。

他们就这样凝固在那里，僵持不下。

 

最终，年长的霸天虎妥协了。

他像是感到疲惫，原本试图将对方推开的手臂逐渐放松下来。  
“行了，别再用这种湿润的幼生体一样的眼神看着我，你的光学镜看起来就像快要漏水了，”他低声叹气，两根手指揉着眉心的位置，仿佛经历了一场漫长的拉锯战。  
当他将面甲埋在手掌间，流露出极度倦怠的情绪。  
“你真是个缠人的小汽车。”

“你才是该去检查你的光学镜！”  
擎天柱说。他淡蓝色的天线看起来没什么精神地耷拉着，依旧不肯在言语交锋上认输。  
“我没有漏水！”

“哦是的，你当然没有漏水，”军阀无意义地一边感叹着，一边平息自己磁场中躁动的电弧。  
这汽车人有时固执到一个不可理喻的程度，让他无可奈何。  
他将手掌抚上对方的后背，年轻的领航员震颤了一下，然后停止了乱动。

当他终于抱着汽车人站起身，擎天柱抓住了他的肩部装甲。  
“现在，听着——”威震天说，“让我们换个地方，做一点你想做的事情。”

这下可好。  
汽车人的散热引擎发出了柔和的鸣响，让擎天柱一下子尴尬得僵住了。  
而霸天虎则毫不客气地轻笑出来。  
他的笑声终于驱散了上一秒的生硬气氛。

黑色的金属手手掌沿着对方的后颈、头盔部分的变形线缓缓抚摸，这精力充沛活泼好动的小汽车难得安静片刻，老老实实地趴在雇佣军首领的肩膀上。

“在我把你扔到我的充电床上之前，”威震天说，仿佛是在斟酌着接下来的词语：“你随时可以跳下来逃跑。”  
“我不会做出任何阻拦的举动。”  
“我的承诺依旧有效。你将在最近的空港下船，然后回你的赛博坦去。没有人会因此而责备你。”

“但是在那之后，如果你选择放弃这最后的逃跑机会——就算你哀求我住手，”  
他停顿了一下，说道。  
“我都会把你操到下线。”

或许民品的散热器都是这样的低功率配置？他能感受到红蓝色机身的温度在一瞬间升高。  
军阀的语气平静，带着些不动声色的危险意味。  
“既然你英勇无畏地向我寻求指导，那么相信我——”  
“我有很多东西可以慢慢教给你。”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……因为这一章，我不得不修改了整篇文章的分级。

“我猜，现在想跑有点晚了。”  
擎天柱小声说。  
他的手臂抵着对方的胸甲，避免被压得动弹不得。对方散热引擎所发出的震动一直传导到他的机身上——军品的散热装置总是比民品的功率更大。  
认知到这种差异令他感到懊恼。

霸天虎进屋后做的第一件事就是抬腿一脚关上了舱门，然后把汽车人扔到了充电床上。  
他将红蓝色涂装的小个子摁在那里，这动作算不上粗鲁，但也绝不温和。

“显而易见。”  
威震天回答。他托住小领袖的后颈，将对方拖进一个迫切的亲吻。他用牙齿轻微撕咬着对方，带来一点细小的刺痛，和更多的愉悦。  
当小领袖张开嘴的时候——就如他曾经赞美过多次的那样，那里的金属如此柔软——在接吻时会发出微弱而细小的呻吟。  
融合炮被拆除下来扔在地板上，擎天柱伸手攀住了他的肩甲，试图稳住摇摇欲坠的机体。

霸天虎灵活的舌头舔舐过他的颈部管线，在电缆和接线间留下湿漉漉的痕迹，灼热又温和。继而那舔吻落到了胸甲上，滑过车窗表面，戏弄着那吧嗒吧嗒的小雨刷。  
毫无疑问，如果威震天就打算这样继续用他该死而罪恶的金属舌舔下去，他可以将小领袖舔到自动解锁对接装置，或者是过载。在整整一塞分里他都只是这样，好像既不打算使用他的双手，也不打算使用他的对接设备。  
擎天柱为此发出了失望的声音。

面对对方的推拒，威震天微笑起来：“在这种事情上你总是如此心急，小汽车。”  
他终于腾出一只手，在拽过汽车人腰部的同时，对腰侧那些敏感的接缝施以爱抚。

“我有名字。”  
Prime说，他的话语因为对方的爱抚而变得极轻，如同呢喃。在这句话脱口而出的瞬间他就意识到，这已经等同于调情了。但是对方的触摸如此舒适，让他忍不住扭动机身，向铅灰色的赛博坦人靠得更近一些。  
威震天的手掌滑至领袖的髋部，试图将那合拢的双腿分开。当他用拇指碾压按过对方的大腿内侧，擎天柱的对接面板自动解锁了。

那精巧的银色对接装置同上一次看到的时候一样，崭新而整洁，此刻正因为奔涌的欲望而微微增压、试图从阻尼槽中脱离出来。  
“非常……主动。”  
霸天虎不动声色地评价，当他握住对方的输出管时，毫不意外地收获了汽车人甜美的叹息。他抚摸那里，直到那个部件完全增压，一些淡色的交换液渗出来，打湿他的掌心。而Prime发出的那些呻吟——那些断断续续的压抑呻吟，实在是过于美妙。

“别那么急着过载。”  
他说，同时解锁了自己的对接面板：“我们还没有正式开始——我建议你留一点精力给真正的对接。”  
而当擎天柱低头看到对方的输出设备时，那纯洁的蓝色光学镜睁大了。

“对我的输出管感到满意？”  
当霸天虎处于这种场合时，总是有那么一点无耻，十分的口无遮拦。

擎天柱差点跳起来。一半是因为羞愧，一半是因为对方输出管的规格。  
“我不需要对任何人的对接装备感到满意！”  
显然他自己都不知道自己在说些什么。就像那些沿着机体内管线游走的电流，热意一下子冲上他的面甲。

“我相信你会感到满意的，在试用之后。”  
军阀说，他抓住了对方的手腕，将其拉近：“现在，别傻看着，动动你的手。”

“诅咒你！”  
汽车人恼羞成怒地对他大喊。如果不是威震天牢牢抓着那淡蓝色的小手掌，他毫不怀疑对方会饱受惊吓地立刻从充电床上蹦下去。  
普神在上，他从来没有触碰过另一个赛博坦人的输出设备！

“我不懂得这有什么好害羞的。”  
霸天虎说，他看起来平静又严肃，好像打开了对接面板的不是他本人一样：“你对待这件事情的态度让我感觉非常奇妙。”

“我只是……普神！我只是——只是不习惯看到他人的对接装置……”  
这可真好，这小汽车陷入了结结巴巴的混乱状态，尴尬得光学镜都不知道该往哪里放。

“听着，”  
年长的军阀叹息了一声，他摇了摇头，用一只手掰正对方撇向一边的脑袋：“我不知道你的个人教育哪里出了问题。”  
“当你表达善意的时候——哪怕对方是霸天虎——你的慷慨和大度都会令我感到震惊。但是在做这种事情时，你总会带有不必要的羞耻心和自我否定。”  
他说。  
“对接行为是发生在两个成年赛博坦人之间最正常的事情——别这样看着我，我相信就连你们'尊贵而高尚'的通天晓领袖，都会非常愿意和他喜欢的家伙分享一下充电床。”

“你怎么能！”  
擎天柱几乎要为这放肆的言论而瞠目结舌了：“最高指挥官是——”

“是神圣而不可侵犯的？”  
威震天深红色的光学镜盯着他：“很可惜，并不是。你的最高指挥官也只是一个普通的赛博坦人，就像你自己曾经说过的那样，他，我，我们所有人都是。”  
“我很怀疑，你在需要奉献自身的情况下总是毫不犹豫、无比坦诚，为何又会在这件事上过于抗拒。”  
他试图将小汽车人拉近，动作温和，不再带有那么强的侵略性：“对接只是一个正常的流程，如果它发生在双方都同意的前提下，那么这个过程将是令人愉悦的。这并非什么污秽不堪的事情。”  
“面对欲望没什么可耻的。”

小领袖发出了细小的声音。  
他似乎不知道应该说些什么，任由霸天虎引导着他，将那淡蓝色的小手覆上对方的输出管。很难说那因为害羞而几乎燃烧起来的掌心和对方的输出设备哪个更热。  
“让你的手指动一下。”  
威震天说，他难得地保持了耐心，让可怜的汽车人度过这艰难的适应期。

当擎天柱终于克服最初的难堪、开始尝试着移动他的手指时，霸天虎发出了满足的叹息。  
不得不说，当小家伙愿意将他的学习精神花费在战斗之外的事情上时，他的天赋也会得到充分的展露。  
一开始擎天柱小心翼翼，他触摸对方输出管的动作过于谨慎，似乎在和强制下线自己光学镜的尴尬欲望作斗争。随着军阀的喉咙间流泻出惬意的声音，这动作似乎变得更加自信了一些。

而威震天用那只空闲的右手抓住了对方的臀部，试着抚摸汽车人新得闪闪发亮的对接口，指尖轻微滑过边缘又溜走。对方为此呻吟了一声，握住那黑色输出管的手停顿了一下，将头雕靠在铅灰色赛博坦人的胸口，弓起机身。  
“继续。”  
猩红色的光学镜盯着他，用不为所动的口吻说道。  
“碰……碰碰我……”擎天柱苦恼地抓住军阀的手臂，抬起的蓝色光学镜中带着无声的恳求。

这景象可真的是太美妙了。  
年轻的Prime十分漂亮，当他放低姿态俯下身，从肩甲到腰的部分线条柔和而有力，如同钢铁，或者有机生物颀长的骨骼一般充满张力。当他因为欲望和紧张而绷紧时，这流畅的侧线被拉伸，形成一个优美的弧度。

“我不能做得太急，”威震天说，他将手指向对方的接口中推进一些，刮蹭着接口内侧积聚的润滑油：“这样会伤害到你——你那么小，那么可爱。”  
这句话的前半截纯属骗人。  
军阀无意触碰对方的输出装置，那样只会让毫无经验的小领袖迅速陷入一次过载，他愿意花费更多的时间截获更多令人愉悦的央求。  
霸天虎都是投机主义者，他们如同纯粹的捕猎方，在玩弄猎物的时候有着极大的耐心。

不过他能保证，后半句话是真的。  
军品和民品的机型差总是过于巨大，他只是将指尖伸入对方的对接口，几乎立刻就被那些柔软而湿热的金属包裹住。保护性的叶片无力地试图阻拦这入侵者，细小的倒钩刺刺地刮擦着他的指腹。  
当手指撤出一些，固定对接装置的钩槽挽留一般缠绕着他。  
如果他的动作过于粗暴，会令对方受伤。

擎天柱颤抖着，试图贴近军阀。他那脱离阻尼槽、已经增压完毕的输出管轻轻地蹭着对方的腹部装甲，徒劳无功地想要获得纾解。  
察觉到这一企图，威震天毫不留情地屈起一条腿，卡进对方的双腿间，用富于侵略性的方式制止了这个可怜兮兮的小动作。在这种时刻，一丁点儿的小欺负只会令人更加愉快。汽车人还没有放弃他那所剩无几的羞耻心，而他乐于一点点地，把对方那看似坚固的道德观给剥落得丝毫不剩。

“威震天……”  
小领袖发出啜泣般的呻吟，他的输出装置因为增压而难受。他渴望对方的手指拂过那个部位，温柔地爱抚它。但是这沉默的霸天虎如同安静的磁山，忽视了他的诉求，从那张缺乏情绪的脸上几乎看不到被情欲所动的迹象。只有在对方那高热的磁场扫过他时，才能感受到其中同样充满渴求的细小电弧。  
“别这样……快一点……”他说。

“还不够，太早了。”  
霸天虎的嗓音低沉沙哑，意有所指地予以拒绝。  
看吧，他可以更过分一些。

汽车人看起来垂头丧气昏昏沉沉，他试图从军阀的表情中找出松动的痕迹，但是一无所获。  
最终，他妥协了。  
领袖俯下机身，他像是一只柔软的漩涡狐，伏在对方腰腹装甲处，尝试着低头含住对方的输出管，以此来取悦这冷酷的暴君。

威震天为此从发声器中泄露出模糊的低吟。  
他在这场对接中处于绝对的主导地位。成功地让对方把羞耻心抛到脑后，这感觉如同某种胜利，令人意乱神迷。  
对方的嘴唇如此柔软，好像融化成液态的金属，粘稠，高温，毫无章法乱七八糟地含着他的输出设备，可爱的小牙在滑过输出管表面时，足以引起军阀难以察觉的颤栗。  
他不得不用了一点力气，抑制住自己想把输出管全部顶进对方口腔中的欲望。

有几次输出管的头部抵到了对方的喉部，那里的软金属紧紧地绞住管身，即便是不需要氧气的赛博坦人，也会产生被呛到的错觉。  
威震天将自己撤出来一些，小领袖发出轻微的咳嗽声，银色的电解液沿着那小巧的舌尖滴落，滑过下颌，牵扯出细长的丝线，落在充电床上。

“不得不说，你总是能令我刮目相看。”  
如果不是他的声音如此沙哑，这霸天虎几乎就要掩饰成功了。  
下一秒，他突然起身，将汽车人整个儿掀翻在身下，舌头覆盖上对方的接口，令擎天柱放声尖叫。  
“而现在，根据互相帮助的原则，应该是我来帮助你的时候了。”

他早就说过，他该给这下流的舌头上一把锁！  
擎天柱发着抖抓住对方的头盔，指尖不稳地收紧又放开，几乎留下淡蓝色的划痕。  
霸天虎的机体如此强大有力，散热引擎发出的轰鸣令人头晕目眩。  
而……普神，那试图探入他对接口的舌头既卑鄙又无耻，毫不留情地碾过每一个传感节点，在第一道固定钩槽处稍作停留，反复地舔舐那些用以固定输出装置的细小挂钩，几乎充满他的整个对接通道。

小领袖挣扎呜咽着，威震天一把攥住了对方无意识踢过来的腿，随后将那条纤细的银色的腿拉开，固定在一个打开的角度，好让他的舔吮更加深入一些。  
当他再一次碾压过对方对接口深处的某个传感点，擎天柱哭出声来。

这小汽车尝起来……甜蜜极了。那里无意识地收缩裹紧，害羞而湿热，醇厚的润滑油随着霸天虎舌头的进出，滴滴答答地滑落，就像淡而无味的原生金属，在触碰的时候让人忍不住小心翼翼。  
威震天让自己的唇舌离开对方的接口时，对方看起来稀里糊涂的，那双线条完美的双腿软绵绵地摊开，混合着电解液的润滑液从接口内部流出来，湿漉漉的。  
脆弱，又无助。

“我希望你已经准备好了，”霸天虎说，他深红的光学镜中燃烧着纯粹而危险的欲望。当他的手指抚摸上对方的面甲，汽车人无意识地一个轻蹭的动作无异于火上浇油。  
“因为，我想我已经提醒过你——无论接下来你说什么，我都会操到你下线。”

 

当威震天将输出管缓慢地推进来的时候，汽车人关闭了他的光学镜。  
他发出无声的啜泣。  
对方有力的金属手掌紧握住他的腰部，毫不留情，带着滚烫的温度。那规格相对过大的输出管坚定而缓慢地推开接口处的保护叶片，越过那些细小的固定钩，向着更深处顶进。

磁场中闪烁着喜悦的电弧，同军阀本人的交织在一起，融化成粘稠的欲望。  
这一切并不难受，只有舒适，和轻度的失衡感。  
他能感受到那些能量交换所必须的联接试图建立，又在对方继续深入的过程中相继断开。

直到输出管触碰到第二道固定槽，威震天才停下动作。  
他一言不发，稍微松开一些握紧对方腰部的手，留下一些时间让小领袖适应。擎天柱求助般地抓住他的手臂，在他的身下发抖。  
机体型号差异过大让他无法亲吻对方颤动的淡蓝色天线，这真是一件遗憾事。取而代之，他用手指去爱抚那里，将那圆润的部件包裹在手心中，温和地摩挲。

效果显而易见。  
汽车人渐渐放松下来，他试图卸下机身绷紧的力道、更好地接纳对方的输出设备。他能够感觉到，在威震天停止动作后，那些固定连接终于被建立起来。让他被充满，被锁定。

“我以为……现在应该动一动？”  
擎天柱苦恼地说。  
说完这句话，他因为羞耻和其他一些情绪而小声呜咽了起来。

而威震天盯着他。  
这高大的霸天虎几乎沉默了一会，然后实在忍不住地发出了轻笑：“告诉我，你的小存储器里是不是连一点相关的知识都没装。”

“我……我想我还是看过一点……嗯，资料的。”  
汽车人回答，他的声音低得几乎听不见，并且充满了不确定性，搂着对方的手臂，因为缺乏经验而对自己感到失望。当威震天的手指沿着他的天线、变形线缓慢向下抚摸，他发出细小的呻吟，收紧了接口。  
对方的输……连接器卡在他的体内，这感觉鲜明得难以忽视。

“我希望你所谓的资料，”  
军阀的声音里还带着笑意，轻柔地玩弄着那小巧的音频接收器：“不是指某些夸张而离谱的拆卸片，或者是什么机体急救操作手册上的结构示意图。”

汽车人的换气扇卡壳了一下——侧面证明了他确实是从这二者之一中看来的。  
如果此刻大笑出声，未免会过于残忍，无疑会将这勉强能够称之为良好的气氛破坏得一干二净，也会在汽车人所剩不多的自尊心上火上浇油再烧一把。  
军阀在照顾他人情绪方面可谓一塌糊涂，但他一点也不想在这种情况下气走自己的床伴。

“这里，”他说，抓住汽车人的一只手，触摸到双方连接的部分，在感受到对方瑟缩的时候不为所动。保护性的银色叶片因为被进入，而柔软地向内翻折，它们本该覆盖着接入端口，此刻却小心翼翼地固定住输入设备，防止在一次能量交换完成前对接设备滑落脱出。  
“别让自己那么紧张，试着感觉。”

“你的规格太离谱了。”  
擎天柱轻声呻吟着说，他的手指摸到了对方的下腹装甲，以及卡进他体内的部分。霸天虎的输出管滚烫而巨大，撑开他的整个对接通道，他接口内的每一处传感器都在告诉着他这一点。

对此，军阀只是报以轻笑。  
“放心吧，”他说，那沙哑的声音几乎让小领袖陷入过载：“接下来的一切只会让你感到快乐。”  
然后，他几乎没给对方反应时间，直接送出了第一波能量脉冲。

这下擎天柱真的跳起来了。他腰腹装甲的线条几乎拉直，让那柔软的部分仰折成接近极限的角度。  
那些不属于他的灼热的能量脉冲和电流直接冲进他的机体内部，所到之处像是燃烧器了火焰，令他再也无法压抑地叫喊出声。  
“别抗拒，尝试着接受。”威震天说——好吧，他现在充分意识到固定钩槽存在的必要性了，如果不是他的输出管卡锁定在对方体内，他甚至怀疑这小汽车快要直接将他掀下去。

他尝试着将这种脉冲变得更加缓和。他有足够的时间去击溃汽车人的防壁，就像是将一只红地蜗牛或者是机械蟹从壳内剥离出来，展露出最柔软最无掩饰的内部。  
这想法足够令人着迷。就像在这场对接中，他很难压抑住那些情意绵绵的下流话语一样，每一次当他在汽车人的音频接收器旁低语，对方就会绝望地试图用手臂遮挡住通红的面甲——这行为看起来似乎过于软弱，但令人无法抗拒。

军阀恶意地将整个过程拖延得更长。  
按照以往的经验来说，他更倾向于一次直截了当的过载，那更像是一种占有或者是示威，展示在对接过程中的主动权和控制权。  
但这一次不一样，他希望看到这平日里被道德枷锁所禁锢的汽车人陷入狂乱，他乐于教给这小汽车更多不同的体验，也乐于在适当的范围内将对方欺负得更狠一些，而这一切只会使他们彼此都更加愉悦。那双柔软嘴唇中吐露的哀求如此动人，如果在这一切结束之后，对方还没有彻底锁死，他想，他会毫不犹豫地亲吻他。

精巧的银色输出管挺立着，偶尔磨蹭到对方的下腹，擎天柱因为这零星的刺激而呜咽。  
从没有证据表明，民品在和军品对接的过程中会被烧坏了线路，但是小领袖几乎陷入混乱中去，对方的功率过于强劲，每一次能量脉冲都让他叫出声来。  
他上方的霸天虎发出低沉的咆哮，那声音中带着纯粹的情欲，像是捕获猎物一般将其牢固地压制在充电床上。每当他因为承受不住那巨大的快感而试图将对方推开，都只会让自己被压得更紧。

这场景可太美了。  
当军阀俯视着汽车人，那种阴婺的喜悦与满足感几乎一路燃烧进他的火种舱。  
小领袖屈服于他的身下，双腿无力合拢而向两边打开，每一次当他送出冲击的电流或者是能量，都能收获到对方美妙的哭泣。  
擎天柱无意义地说着些什么，那些话语支离破碎断断续续，仿佛沙沙的叹息和恳求，柔和地拂过音频接收器，他求霸天虎慢一些，求他放过他。上一秒像是要推开对方，下一秒却又无意识地抬起机身迎合他。

威震天伸手握住了对方的输出管——他本可以直接操到擎天柱直接过载。但第一次对接应该是更为甜蜜的，就像那些有机生物一样湿哒哒的、黏腻腻的，带着扰人的快感和淫靡的色调。  
在他握上那银色输出管的瞬间，小领袖就发出了尖叫，他用尽全力地挺起腰部，试图将输出管撞进对方的手心。那些流出来的交换液涂抹在霸天虎的手指间，他用了一点力气撸动、挤压着那因为饱胀感而增压部位，施以完美到难以言喻的刺激。

擎天柱哭喊着，他的机体弓起，发出近乎哽咽的呻吟。他自己的那些交换液喷溅在腹部装甲上，让他搂紧军阀背部装甲的手臂轻微抽搐。  
他抽搐紧缩的接口死死卡住对方的输出管，磁场中爆发出极度喜悦的电弧，让军阀几乎一瞬间被他拖入过载。最后一波能量脉冲如此猛烈，如果不是被紧紧按着，那些保护性的挂钩几乎无法固定住他们的联接设备。高热的液体或是电流像是要吞噬一切，凶猛地沿着连着线路灌进来，冲刷击打着对接通道的内壁，越过那些阻拦，直接冲进油箱中去。  
威震天发出压抑的呻吟，他攥紧汽车人腰部的手指力气大到可怕。而他毫不怀疑，接下来的几个循环中，对方机体所消耗的，都将是那些被他灌满油箱的能量。

伴随着咔哒的清脆声响，几乎是不受控制地，擎天柱的火种舱外装甲自动解锁了。

霸天虎还在过载的余韵中低声咆哮，他让输出管脱离卡槽，缓慢撤出来，然后没有丝毫犹豫地俯下身去亲吻对方的火种舱边缘。暴君半跪在充电床上，他灵活的舌头游走过火种舱的外壁，甚至是试探性地舔舐着那介于白色和淡蓝之间的火种，这说不清是什么味道，更像是纯粹扩散的能量，带着强烈的喜悦和欲望同那柔软的金属舌缠绕着。  
然后，他收获到了汽车人的又一声哭泣叫喊。  
触碰火种所带来的刺激，可比单纯的数据交换或者是对接要剧烈得多。仿佛有什么直接在处理器中爆炸开，擎天柱几乎本能地从充电床上一跃而起，他的颈部向后仰去，试图用尽最后的力气逃避，但只是徒劳地将自己的火种向霸天虎的方向推得更近。  
威震天牢牢压着他，还在用舌尖爱抚那颗火种边沿，直到对方绵软下来，发出妥协、臣服一般的抽泣。

卡隆的暴君觉得自己可以做得更过头一点。但是理智提醒他，不要真的将对方逼到自动锁死的地步。  
他的手又一次握住对方的输出管，温柔地施以刺激，直到那精致的部件再度增压。他几乎停不下触碰那颗火种的欲望，那是属于一个赛博坦人最核心最隐秘的部分，代表着生命本源的部分，正在他的唇舌下散发着迷幻而美丽的光芒。  
“求……求你……”年轻的Prime哭泣着央求他，发抖的手指紧紧抓住他的肩部装甲，几乎在那金属的表面留下凹痕。  
“如你所愿，我的领袖。”威震天说，发声器引发的震动一直传导到对方的火种舱深处。这可真是太过分了。

擎天柱几乎叫不出来。  
在对方给予他的火种一个湿热的亲吻后，那些高热和电流席卷了他的整个机身。仿佛从熔炼池中流淌出的滚烫钢水，又仿佛是由赛博坦地核流淌而出的极热岩浆，欢愉的情绪同一场轰然炸开的狂欢。温柔的静电噪音充斥了他的音频接受系统，一些稀薄的交换液射在对方的掌心。  
他几乎是失去了意识般地下线了。

威震天最终放开那颗淡色的火种，直起机身。这真是光彩夺目的景象，那火种在火种舱间剧烈跃动，流转出灼灼的光华。  
他盯着汽车人的敞开的胸甲看了一会，然后轻轻伸手替对方合上。

擎天柱还处于下线状态——正如他事前所承诺的那样，他不认为做完这一切后对方还能保持清醒。  
一些热切的或者是激荡的陌生情绪叩击着他自己的火种舱，仿佛进行着旁敲侧击的暗示——解锁我，释放我，你也以同等的热情渴求着对方的火种。

Prime很有吸引力，这是他见到对方第一眼就明白的事实。  
然而除此之外，还有别的东西。  
就像是那些燃烧着闯进漫长生命的事物，年轻，蓬勃，无比明亮。令人为之目眩神迷。

他多加了一条锁紧火种舱外装甲的指令，并将对方搂进怀里一些，好让民品机体过于低功率的散热装置能够更好地暴露在冷空气中，舒缓驱散小领袖机体表面的高温。  
然后，他维持着那个姿势，等待对方再一次上线。

 

这个过程没花费多少时间。  
擎天柱的系统开始处理那些高热预警、错误报告。随着引擎发出的柔和蜂鸣，蓝色的光学镜再次睁开了。

小领袖看起来对目前的状况有点稀里糊涂，但他第一眼看到了正在打量他的军阀，然后无意识地露出了一个柔和的微笑。  
“嗨。”  
他说。

威震天也笑了起来。  
“或许你需要补充一点能量？”  
他的磁场同对方的柔和地交织在一起，浅浅地冲刷着怀里那具困倦的机身。

“谢了，不过我想现在我只想暂时充个电。”  
擎天柱小声回答，他的油箱现在处于饱和状态，而他一点也不想深究原因。他将头盔靠在对方的手臂间，忍不住想要沉沉睡去的欲望令他的表情看起来非常柔软：“别让我下线太久，叫醒我？”  
“我会的。”威震天回答。

“你知道，”汽车人累坏了，他处于半掉线的情况，蓝色的光学镜几乎快要闭上，含混不清地轻声说着什么：“我之前以为你的处理器出故障了。”  
当军阀沉默着侧过身来亲吻他的时候，他甚至从对方金属的舌尖尝到了自己的火种的味道，这感觉难以形容，如同粘稠的能量余韵，在他们纠缠接吻的时候变得甜蜜而黏腻。  
“你曾经说，希望我留下，成为一名霸天虎，”他梦呓般地低语：“然后下一秒，你又试图推开我、把我从你的战舰上扔下去。”  
他想起Strika曾经一脸厌恶地说“你现在身上都是威震天的味道”，他不确定这霸天虎的第二指挥官会不会对事情的发展感到失望，或许她会对自己，对雇佣军的首领全都失望透顶。  
他又疲惫又满足，还带着点奇特的难过。  
“我不知道你在想什么，也分不清你究竟哪句话才是真实的。”

军阀再次伸出手，将他抱得更近一些。  
“你太累了，下线休息一会吧。”  
威震天说，他的声音低沉沙哑，手指还在安抚般地抚摸着对方淡蓝的天线。他明白自己做得有点过火，但很多时候他还想更过分一些。过于温和的情绪在他的机体中流淌，填补他火种深处永不餍足的欲望，让他难得地心平气和。  
他以为对方会更加固执地挣扎一小会。  
然而出乎他的意料，小领航员几乎立刻就下线了，像个听话的小火种一样，真的靠着霸天虎的手臂睡着了。

威震天躺了一会，然后他轻手轻脚地把将充电状态的小领袖抱去了淋浴室。  
如果不这么做，他们就要在湿漉漉乱糟糟的情况下躺上好几个塞时。  
整个清理过程中，擎天柱都没有上过线，这让军阀再一次感叹汽车人稀薄的危机意识。直到他将擎天柱被热油浴浸泡得暖烘烘的机体重新放到干燥的充电床上，对方才轻柔地咕哝了一声，像那些有机星球的幼兽一样，试图在抱紧霸天虎的同时，为自己寻找一个合适的位置蜷缩起来。

他小心翼翼地拉开对方的胳膊。  
然后找了把椅子坐下来，在自己与汽车人之间留出一段距离。  
一种安适的疲倦席卷了威震天，但是他的充电床被对方占据，没有任何迹象表明和其他人一起充电是个可行的选项。那样做过于……危险了。

他安静地注视着沉沉进入充电状态的小领袖，陷入了沉思。


	34. Chapter 34

“威震天？”  
汽车人发出柔软的咕哝声，他的引擎伴随着系统上线而发出轻缓的蜂鸣。  
当他睁开光学镜，第一个动作是支起机体，试图四顾寻找雇佣军首领的身影。  
然后他看见了坐在远处椅子上的军阀。

对方低着头，一只手支撑着头部，光学镜闭合，看起来进入了自动充电模式。

擎天柱轻手轻脚地滑下充电床。  
他以不会吵醒对方的动作悄悄靠近霸天虎，然后在最近的距离处停下脚步。  
即便下线，这军阀也充满着压迫感。之前被他拆下的融合炮重新装备在了手臂上，枕戈待旦般对周围的一切都充满了戒备。  
汽车人靠着椅子坐下来，他瞥了一眼内置时钟——他下线了五个塞时，这意味着他们还有两个塞时就会到达目的地。当他自下而上近距离地观察对方，他几乎被沉睡中的军阀的脸上那种阴郁的表情给迷住了。

这暴君总是一种仇大苦深的神情，仿佛因为某些事情而心事重重。  
他还记得之前发生的那些事——这让他的散热器又开始运转不畅——他试图让自己冷静下来，然后摸索上自己的火种舱外装甲。他记得自己的火种舱不受控制地解锁的场景，对于对方火种的渴求压倒一切，即便在此之前他从未想过自己会希望向一名狂派敞开火种。  
而现在，他能感受到装甲下方火种跃动的频率，稳定，柔和。  
威震天拒绝了他的融合请求——尽管这请求是无意而为之的。

下线状态的军阀的磁场收紧，像是一个茧，摒弃同外界的一切接触，牢牢地裹紧那铅灰色的机体。  
但擎天柱并不害怕他。  
他也不打算强行将对方从这种潜意识的敌对状态中拖出来。警戒感对于霸天虎而言就像是一种本能，或者是一种自我保护，随时随地试图进入下一场战斗。  
他一点都不想惊扰到军阀本人，让对方做出什么应激反应。

威震天的卧室中只有一把椅子。  
而他不希望回到充电床上去。最终，擎天柱坐在地上，轻轻地将头雕靠在对方的膝盖处，闭上了光学镜。  
有太多的事情需要思考，比如他是否会回到赛博坦，比如御天敌和艾丽塔，比如火种源和昆泰沙，比如他们即将面对的战斗……但一种奇异的平静令他放空处理器，任由那柔软的疲惫感从火种深处漫过他的整个机体。

对方机身上传来融融的暖意，军品的性能和功能性决定了，他们的温度永远要比民品高一些。  
他像一个新生的小火种那样，默不作声地靠着军阀，在给自己定了一个内置计时器后，迷迷糊糊地试图再休息一会。

“擎天柱，你知道你的问题是什么？”  
黄绿色涂装的女性赛博坦人冲他大笑：“你很看重个人荣誉，也很懂得尊敬同伴，但是有时候你的理智真是令我生气。”  
“告诉我，你是否因为什么事情而动摇过？”

艾丽塔。  
汽车人在半梦半醒间，对着那存在于他处理器中的幻象微笑。  
你看，我现在正因为一个霸天虎感到动摇，而我不知道要怎么办。  
他想。  
我不会改变自己是个汽车人的立场，无论何种原因。但火种从不说谎，它已向威震天解锁。而我们或许永远都无法说服彼此。

他像是说给那艾丽塔的幻影听，又像是在说给自己听。  
我不知道该怎么办。

 

内置时钟没有唤醒擎天柱。  
事实上，是他的天线传来的愉悦的感受令他再一次上线。

军阀不知何时醒了过来。  
当他看见靠着自己睡着的小汽车人，本能让他僵硬，融合炮第一时间发出了咔哒的轻响。随后，他分辨出那红蓝色的涂装，绷紧的机体逐渐放松。

最初威震天静止了一会，然后弯下身去，试图将这小汽车抱进椅子里。但随即他改变了想法。  
他重新坐回椅子中，仅仅用一只手轻柔地抚摸着汽车人的天线，沿着那小巧零件的顶端，到底部和头盔的接缝处，手指以难以察觉的力道触碰着对方的音频接收器。这动作中所蕴含的温情令他自己感到惊诧。

这小家伙不知何时从充电床上跑了下来。  
简直像是有机生物的幼生体一般，在睁眼之后试图在第一时间寻找一个让自己安芯的存在。从不会有任何赛博坦人，胆大包天到趴在暴君的腿上直接陷入掉线状态。更别提威震天本人的磁场中从来不乏恶意和敌对的情绪。  
红蓝色的小东西要么是过于迟钝，要么是傻到让他发笑。

或许，他应该找时间同Prime谈一下那个名为御天敌的汽车人。在这种容易引发争端的问题上，一个及早的处理会更为稳妥。  
如果等到Prime自己发现这个事实，不难想象，那又会是另一种状况了。  
下一秒，他感受到对方因为自己的爱抚而小声咕噜了一下，天线轻微抖动，打断了他的思路。

“这可真是独特的叫醒方式。”  
擎天柱说。  
汽车人的声音听起来稀里糊涂，但无论如何，他的领航员上线了。  
于是威震天在对方彻底清醒之前，伸手将对方抱进了椅子里，轻笑出来：“我希望你休息得不错。”

“还行。”  
在搞明白状况之前，擎天柱已经回以了一个微笑。  
然后他因为眼下的姿势而露出了一个无声的“Oh”的表情。

“还剩不到两塞时，到达目的地之后我需要同我的生意伙伴做一笔生意。”  
威震天说。当他的手指从对方面甲上滑过，很难抑制住一些不合时宜的遐想——那金属的嘴唇有多么柔软，他对此深有体会。  
“在同昆泰沙人开火之前，我还有一批货物要拿，也要做一点准备。”

“或许我可以一起？”  
汽车人露出不确定的表情，他的神色说明了他很想一起去，但是考虑到对方霸天虎的身份让他显得犹豫。他不想插手霸天虎的内部事务。  
“你知道……也许我总会在……嗯，会在这里或者那里帮上一点忙。”

“我并不反对。”  
威震天终于放开了抚过对方天线的手指：“虽然我极度怀疑你看到货物之后的反应。”  
在对方露出警钟大作的表情前，他伸手拍了拍军校生的肩膀。  
“现在我们该去舰桥了。”  
霸天虎带着一贯的圆滑笑容，提醒他的领航员。  
“还有最后的作战会议在等着我们。”

擎天柱几乎是不假思索地点点头，他从军阀身上跳了下来。  
他很想追问到底是什么样的货物，但是另一件事情分散了他的注意力。  
“实际上我很惊讶，在过去的几个塞时里，你的副官居然没有试图找过你哪怕一次。”  
汽车人提出疑问。

这下威震天真的大笑出来：“Strika一点都不傻。”  
“她知道该在什么时候保持距离，相信我。”

擎天柱对这句话反应了一下，然后瞪大了蓝色的光学镜——哦，这小汽车面甲发烫的样子真是美妙——露出一种难以置信的表情来：“你是说……Strika知道我们……嗯……我们在……”  
威震天笑着扶住了头盔：“别傻了，小领袖。这艘船上几乎人人都知道，除了你——你是最迟钝的那个。当他们看到我在走廊拉住你的时候，就应该学会退避得远一点、别来打扰。”

这可太棒了，汽车人露出一副被雷劈了的表情。  
紧接着下一秒，他原地蹲下身去，把整个面甲都埋在臂弯里。

这种逃避方式非常……有趣。  
威震天不动声色地在芯底评价。他不得不半屈下一条腿，俯下身来，试图让因为羞愧和其他一些原因想把自己藏起来的小领袖，不要因为机体的温度过高而烧坏线路。  
“嘿。”  
霸天虎说，他的手指轻柔地托着对方的面甲，坚定而有力地让对方从手臂间抬起头来。  
“这并没有什么值得难为情的。”

“我知道。”  
汽车人小声咕哝：“我只是……只是还没这么快适应。”

“听着。”  
当对方终于站起来，威震天仍旧保持着单腿屈膝的姿势，让自己的视线和汽车人保持水平：“我不会说接下来的一切——战斗、反击、同昆泰沙人的交火——会很安全。这种谎言是毫无意义的。”  
“但是，”军阀放缓了语气，声音低沉柔和：“当这些全部结束之后，当我们克服这些，就像以往的每一次那样，到那个时候——”  
他停顿了一下。  
“我有话想要对你说。”


	35. Chapter 35

对面的两名赛博坦人以一种毫不掩饰的好奇神色打量着擎天柱。  
汽车人试图探出脑袋，下一秒军阀不动声色地走上前一步，将他挡在了身后，一脸警告的意味直面他的生意伙伴。

“这可真是幸会，我是诈骗。”紫黄色涂装的霸天虎率先开口，露出一个热情的微笑：“那么，你一定就是威震天的新领航员。”  
“我……是的。”汽车人小心翼翼地回答，他抬头看了一眼身边的雇佣军首领，发现对方的表情绷紧，仿佛在压抑着某种怒气。

“希望你带来了我想要的东西。”  
威震天毫不客气地打断对方好奇的寒暄，视线在诈骗和禁闭之间来回逡巡。

Moriturus是一颗毁于战火的中立星球，位于汽车人联邦和霸天虎管辖区域之间，无所属势力范围。  
报应号降落在空港旧址，这星球上的一切并不比QRE来得更好，它们几乎同样荒凉。偏僻，破败，却适合进行黑市贸易。

“当然，威震天陛下。您大可以跟我来，让您的船员一边卸货一边检查。”诈骗露出了得意的表情：“我相信禁闭那边也有一堆需要搬运的东西。”  
军校生发现，对方的右臂搭载着激光炮，左臂装备了感应射线。即便是面露微笑的时候，也处于一种无懈可击的状态——这名走私贩子远不如他外表看起来的那样和蔼可亲。相反，他充满了危险的魅力。

“我认为应该先把我的货物卸下来。”  
从刚才起就一直保持着沉默的另一名赛博坦人说话了，他全身带着绿色的涂装，并无所属标志。这意味着比起诈骗，眼前的大块头才更贴近真正的雇佣兵。他的右手被整个置换成钩爪，肩颈处遍布尖锐的利刺。  
“您订购的东西可真够烫手的。”他说，声音低沉，有一种奇妙的嘲讽夹杂其中：“如果被汽车人抓到，这批货物足够我上一次军事法庭，然后在监狱里度过余生。”

擎天柱转头盯着威震天。

“让我先看看货物。”军阀扬起下颌示意身边的霸天虎，跟随两名军火贩子去搬运存货。诈骗和紧闭的飞船相对较小，停在空港外围，他们不得不向外走一段距离。  
军校生小跑步跟在军阀身边，感觉自己像个愚蠢的小火种：“嘿，我猜你现在还不打算告诉我，你到底订购了什么东西。”

“答应我，控制住你的脾气，不要冲我大喊大叫。”  
军阀虚伪的笑容表明，他其实一点都不担心汽车人等会有可能怒火爆发，他甚至伸出手，在对方的天线上抚摸了一把——这小动作真叫人上瘾，尤其是这小汽车露出一点点紧张的表情、掩耳盗铃般环顾周围的人时——像是在讨好对方：“我只是做了必须做的事情。”

“你的说法令我更加紧张了。”  
擎天柱小声咕哝。他扑棱了一下天线，意识到和自己并排走在最后的霸天虎在大庭广众下做出这种动作，令他十分羞愧：“我会尽量控制让自己别太惊讶……我猜。”  
他不确定地说。

 

“威震天！”

好吧，他就知道。  
威震天摇了摇头。  
而现在，诈骗和禁闭都露出了一副看好戏的表情。

不过汽车人相当懂得看场合。眼下冲雇佣军首领大叫显然无济于事，只会让走私二人组对军阀的权威受到挑战这一事实而备感兴趣。这并不是他乐于见到的。  
因此他只是瞪着那台大到离谱的离子切割器，一言不发。

事实上，禁闭提供的武器质量十分可靠。  
这台切割器甚至比威震天所要求的还要离谱一些，当绿色涂装的雇佣兵将手搭在切割器上面，好像他正靠着一台巨大的高射炮，以一种推销保健品润滑剂的口吻向军阀兜售：“没有它切不开的东西，如果你愿意，可以直接将汽车人指挥中心直接切成两半。”

这描述可真是太过分了。  
军校生几乎向对方发出了咆哮。威震天不得不在他冲禁闭发火之前，将他拉回来。

“现在我们可以讨论一下尾款部分了。”诈骗插进来，试图谈论他最关心的部分。这名投机分子已经掏出了长长的一份对价单，将它递到军阀的面前：“相信无比慷慨的您会欣然接受这价格——不得不说，我牺牲了一部分个人利益，为了向您提供这样善解人意的报价。”  
威震天的目光看起来就像在说“收起你的小花样吧”，诈骗在钓到大客户的时候，语气可以甜得如同Visco气泡饮料，在诓骗客人付款时将对方哄得心花怒放。

但是他没有在那份报价单上过多纠结。  
威震天迅速翻过前几页的价格目录，浏览完所有条款之后，在最后一页签了字。

直到霸天虎士兵将这些武器全部卸下来，汽车人都默不作声。  
当禁闭和诈骗心满意足地离去之后，他终于抓住了军阀的胳膊：“等一下，我想我有事情需要问你。”

“说实话，我已经相当惊讶了。”  
雇佣军首领一边指挥着部下将这些器材装运上战舰，一边回过头来看了一眼领航员：“我以为你会当场爆发。”

“我不会干涉霸天虎的内部事务。”  
小汽车紧绷绷地说，神情显示他并不高兴：“这是你的战舰。并且我相信，诈骗和禁闭可不是普通意义上的‘霸天虎’——当着他们的面和你冲突并不明智，被一个汽车人挑战决策权，在霸天虎内部显然是一个不受欢迎的选项。”

“令人惊叹，”威震天慢慢地说：“你居然会为我着想。”  
他露出了看不出真实意图的虚伪笑容。

“但是接下来你最好回答我的问题。”  
擎天柱说，他将军阀拉低——现在他们又走到了队伍的末尾，鉴于这颐指气使的暴君本人并未参与到搬运当中去：“告诉我，你订购了这么多杀伤性武器——你究竟想用那台离子切割器切开什么？”  
“而且我发现，Strika在我们同走私贩子接洽之前，就离开了战舰。她不会在没有你命令的情况下出动，我只能认为，你对此抱有一个更大的计划。”

“很敏锐。”  
威震天评价：“事实上，我们正要赶去Strika那边。”  
他对上汽车人迷惑不解的表情。  
“Strika和我本人都同意，用提前埋伏的手法将那些昆泰沙的鱿鱼杀个措手不及。她负责将对方诱导到战斗区域。”  
军阀的表情变得严肃：“而我需要找来这些东西，切开对方战舰群的护盾——你没见过昆泰沙人的防护罩，牢不可破，在实战中足以令人感到头痛。在上一次的交火中，对方的战舰防护壳已经令霸天虎吃到了足够多的苦头。”

擎天柱盯着他看了一会。  
最终，他叹息一声，拉住暴君的手臂：“答应我，当我们做这些事情，是为了让自己活下去、是为了保护火种源——永远不要将这种毁灭性的武器用到其他地方。  
他放轻了语气，声音柔和：“这并非是在试图干涉你的决策权。仅仅是一个请求。”

“这会很困难，我想你自己也已经意识到了这一点。”  
霸天虎缓慢地说，他任由对方讲淡蓝色的手掌搭在自己的胳膊上：“我不会做出任何承诺。”

“我明白。”  
汽车人轻声说，露出了微笑。


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道大噶对所有的地名都对不上号……实际上我也不记得这一堆位置。  
> 每次找地图的时候，我都要翻开08设定集……还经常发生上一章写完，下一章我自己也找不到这地方在哪了的惨剧……

汽车人过于年轻。新生的火种从未参与过战争，也不曾直面死亡。  
Strika携带定位器前往MUMU-OBSCURA，伏击地点被选定为Moriturus以北的中立区域，这里有机文明和机械文明相混杂，彼此间有着足够空旷的宇宙空间，还有不少毁于战火的星球。  
而MUMU-OBSCURA，不过是又一片新鲜的废墟罢了。

威震天从两个塞时前就站在屏幕前，不停地发布指令——这短短一段时间里他说的话，可能比过去无数个循环中擎天柱所听见的加起来都要多了。  
伏击成员不仅限于报应号。军阀下定决心，要将那扰人的隐刺彻底拔出来。为此他不惜另外调动了十艘欧米茄级别的旗舰，通过高速的空间跳跃来集结他的部队。

“把播种者放出去。”军阀说，报应号已经进入了有效攻击范围内，空间位置上来看，它卡在所有战舰的正前方——一旦昆泰沙人的船只跳跃进入这个星系，那么报应号将成为首当其冲的目标。  
“所有的，全部放出去。”  
他说。

播种是个来自于有机文明的概念，但此刻它们只是最常见的轨道式武器。当所有战舰将自身携带的小型卫星释放之后，这些圆锥形的小东西如同飘洒在宇宙中的种子，散落得到处都是，关闭推进器后缓缓固定在了自己的运行轨道上。  
霸天虎的网络将它们连接成一个整体，服从统一的指令。

“你释放了多少轨道武器？”  
擎天柱站在另一个操作台前，屏幕上密密麻麻的红色光标显示出难以置信的数量群。  
“轨道武器已经是上千个大循环之前的技术了，相信你也明白这一点。就算使用再多防御卫星，收效也是极微的。它们几乎无法对昆泰沙人的宇宙飞船造成伤害。”

“实战和经验的差距，”雇佣军首领大笑出来，他的磁场稳定，有喜悦的战意充斥其中，这种战争狂一般的行为模式总是会令汽车人感到不适应：“你会明白它们的用处的。”  
“一共有超过一千枚防御武器正处于运行轨道上，等待接收命令。它们无法突破昆泰沙人的防御壁，但是同步率和镜面反射功能足够把这些鱿鱼全部送入熔炼池。”

现在，这些飞船就像漂在一大片蒲公英的海洋里，那些懒洋洋的小型卫星细小到几乎可以忽略不计，就这样浮动在每一个角落。  
“Strika，让你的船进入第三象限区域。”  
军阀查看着主引擎，对离开母舰有一阵子了的副官做出新的指令。

Strika在MUMU-OBSCURA安置完昆泰沙人留下的定位器之后，转而搭乘了另一艘赶过来的霸天虎战舰。按照雇佣军首领本人的话来说，保险系统最好分开安装，谁也不知道炸毁的会是哪一艘飞船，给予高级军官一定程度上的自主指挥权，远比把这些人集中装在一起来得靠谱。  
“收到。”  
女性的副官声音一如既往地冷淡，螺母和她在一起，右翼的指挥权基本上由她掌控。  
“立刻调整船只，在第三象限集合。”

“而现在，”威震天说，他的语音拖长，仿佛充满了恶意：“红蜘蛛，带着你的人在左翼集合。”

“诅咒你！”  
通讯器中立刻传来了飞行者暴怒的大吼。旁边伴随着闪电的疯狂大笑。

五个循环之前，这前任空军指挥官刚被弄上线。威震天让吊钩修复了他受损的零件，然后毫不客气地将融合炮架到了Seeker的头上。  
“你有两个选择，”军阀说，他红色的光学镜静静地注视着一脸惊恐与愤怒的飞机：“再次被我静止锁定、保持下线直到我们回到霸天虎的势力范围，到那时候我会决定如何处置你。”  
他停顿了一下。  
“或者，收起你那些造反的心思，带着你的士兵把昆泰沙人碾成废铁——我会给你一部分战舰的指挥权，同时考虑从轻处理你的背叛行为。”

“说得好像我有其他选择一样。”  
Seeker尖刻的声音里充满了怨恨，他试图从威震天的脸上看出些什么来：“我要为您的宽宏大量所震惊了，您对待叛徒从未如此‘心慈手软’过——告诉我，是不是和汽车人的铁锈轮胎在一起时间长了，让你的火种也愈发软弱？！”

“你大可以继续这种无意义的争吵。”  
军阀不为所动，他端着融合炮的手臂钢铁般稳定：“我没有立即处决你，仅仅是因为你活着比死了更有用。你不遗余力地试图刺伤我、背叛我，想将我从王座上掀翻，然后自己取而代之。而我，我从未信任你，在你的每一次背叛都试图碾碎我的火种、并且在那碎片之上还要再犁一遍之后，我对你不会有任何的信任。”  
“没有人比我们彼此更加心知肚明。”

他俯身贴近Seeker，在对方的音频接收器边低语：“和我一起把昆泰沙人熔成渣。不然，我怀疑该进熔炼池的人就会变成你了。”  
红蜘蛛因为他的骤然靠近而惊慌失措，徒劳无功地试图向后退缩，然而机翼依旧被静止镣铐锁定：“好吧好吧！”  
终于，前任空军指挥官大喊出来：“你这个该去见U球的炉渣！我已经别无选择，你赢了！”

“很好。”  
威震天低沉地说：“那么闪电将和你一起负责左翼的舰队调动。如果你试图临阵脱逃，他会毫无顾虑地一枪轰穿你的火种舱。”  
然后他看见对方再一次颤抖着诅咒他。

而现在——当威震天审视不久前做出的“释放红蜘蛛”的这个决定时，他严肃思考了一下这个做法是否存在不妥。  
实际上，眼下整个通讯频道里充斥着Seeker的咆哮和咒骂。红蜘蛛不和威震天面对面的时候，往往意外地胆大，证据就是他的词汇五花八门让所有人听得目瞪口呆。

“你这个铁皮桶！告诉我，你是不是变得胆小怕事了，把困难的工作全部丢给我和Strika，然后自己安心呆在安全的屏障后面？！”  
左侧的舰队正按照威震天本人的命令在缓缓集合，但Seeker的聒噪实在令人无法忍受：“看吧，现在我们挡在你的前面了，你只需要安心坐在自己的报应号里等待就行，丝毫不用担心被昆泰沙人的第一发火炮所击中！”

“如果你继续喋喋不休，我就亲手将你的发声器扯出来。”  
军阀咬牙切齿地说。  
他还准备继续同红蜘蛛怒吼，然而下一秒，对面几乎穿透通讯器的尖锐声音消失了。

“我把他的通讯频道给单向关闭了。”  
从另一条内线切入进来的Strika说，她的声音粗哑冰冷，毫无感情起伏：“前任空军指挥官的声音过大，影响到我发布命令了。”  
“除非有紧急情况，不然他会维持禁言一直到战斗开始。”

擎天柱露出了一个无声的“OH”的表情。  
他刚刚从Seeker那令人头晕目眩的大吼大叫中解脱出来，还没弄明白发生了什么。当他转头看向威震天，发现对方一副嘴角轻微抽搐的样子。  
“你做得……很好。”  
威震天说，看起来似乎有些言不由衷，还在因为自己副官的强势而震惊。同时他充满倦怠地扶住了头盔：“盯着他一点，Strika——我们无法完全对红蜘蛛放心，除了闪电之外，你也盯着他一些，别让他搞什么小动作。”

“明白。”  
女性的霸天虎回答。她再次传送过来一条讯息：“全部播种者已经释放完毕，完成微操作调整，数据网连通状态良好。”  
“询问：是否对报应号进行安全锁定。”

“锁定。”  
军阀向后坐倒在椅子中，他盯着屏幕上矩阵舰队的分布，下达了最后的命令：“让报应号处于安全防护壁内。”

红蜘蛛所率领的左侧船只，同Strika统率的右侧船只汇合，它们在报应号之前筑起屏障，展开立场，如同一个密不透风的茧，将霸天虎的最高指挥级别的旗舰保护在其中。  
昆泰沙人需要撕开左右两翼的飞船，才能将报应号暴露出来。

“你看起来不怎么开心。”  
擎天柱说，他打量军阀，对方此刻一脸兴趣缺乏的样子。

“我更希望能够直面昆泰沙人，而不是这样坐在相对后方的位置。”  
威震天说，他猩红色的光学镜里带着暴躁的情绪：“不得不说，我厌恶所谓的‘战术需要’。”  
“我的士兵和战舰扮演着消耗品的角色，这让人恶心透了。”

“嘿。”  
汽车人走到他身边，他的高度和坐着的霸天虎差不多，让他在捧住对方脑袋的时候不得不踮起一些脚尖：“小型应急艇即将出发，我该离开然后找个合适的位置进行准备。我相信，你已经选择了能让士兵伤亡降到最低的最优解，而一旦对方按照你的计划行动，你就不用继续坐在这里装模作样了。”

“你知道。”  
军阀的神色看起来有些奇妙，当他回以一个微笑，他的磁场不再那样绷紧，同时将小领航员拉近：“我从未后悔同汽车人之间的战争，如果暴力是进行变革的必要手段，那么使用它。但是现在我偶尔会觉得，如果年轻的火种不必经历战争，那也算是一件不错的事情。”  
“记得我说过的话，”  
他平静地说。  
“当这一切结束，我有事情想要告诉你。”

“这可真是凑巧，”擎天柱低下头，他笑着亲吻了一下霸天虎的手背：“到那时候，我也有想要告诉你的话。”


	37. Chapter 37

擎天柱的手搭在操作台上，再一次确定飞船的武器搭载情况。  
冷静下来，汽车人。他对自己说，好让自己别再像个傻子一样瞻前顾后忧虑不已。  
在物尽其才人尽其用方面，雇佣军首领显然深谙其道，证据就是他将最烫手的事情扔给了军校生处理。

领航员搭乘的小型飞船远离了中心区域，他现在就像个孤零零漂浮在宇宙中的小火种，躲在一颗陨石的背面，一个人呆在飞船上，和军阀最危险的货物一起。

两个循环之前，第一艘属于昆泰沙人的战舰通过高速的空间跳跃进入了战斗区域。  
擎天柱为对方的战舰规模而松了一口气，对方的突击舰体型相对较小，在同霸天虎的矩阵级舰队对阵时占不到什么便宜。

但紧接着，他感觉自己的发声器被堵住了。

那些高速的空间跳跃还在进行——无数小型突击舰和巡航舰正在集结，它们在刚进入视线范围的同时便展开了进攻，同时向中心击中，不停流动的舰队按照既定顺序紧凑团结在一起，旋转成锋利的螺旋形。  
就好像在一些古老文明的航海技术中，那位于船只正前方的坚硬撞角一般。

在交火的过程中，对方完成了舰队集结。最困难的一次空间跳跃将五面怪的母舰带到这个宇宙区域中，它和报应号一样，沉在重重船只的保护之后，只要不碾碎前方的撞角，就永远不可能将这核心部分暴露出来。  
这将成为一场消耗战。无论是五面怪舰队的尖矛先破开霸天虎的防线，还是在此之前那先驱舰队就在交火中消耗殆尽——这都不可避免地会成为一场消耗战。

现在他彻底明白了，军阀所说的“我的士兵和战舰扮演着消耗品的角色”是何含义。  
如果昆泰沙人想要撕裂霸天虎的防线，那么它们将要投入比想象中更多的兵力。每当一艘霸天虎的驱逐舰被击沉，后方的部队随即补上，确保搭载着火种源的报应号处于保护之中。

在如此近的距离下，五面怪足以嗅到火种源的气味，定位信号令它们不顾一切地试图轰穿对方的保护层。

昆泰沙人的战舰群拧在一起，如同螺旋的利刃。  
那些密集的穿梭艇和巡航舰形成的锐利撞角，紧密地贴合成一体，如同一个更大的整体，抵挡霸天虎的攒射炮火，并且毫不留情地向前推进。这巨大的钻探机如同一张布满细齿的口腔，蚕食吞噬着霸天虎的抵抗力量，这其中既有昆泰沙人的船只，也有被操控的鲨鱼精的势力。

那些先驱者只是消耗品。  
擎天柱想。  
他的手指紧紧地握在操纵杆上，一动不动。  
还没到时候。  
离子切割器的蓄能槽固执地处于饱和状态，目标锁定在那混沌一团的昆泰沙人的战舰群上。  
还远远不够。威震天的攻击只是击碎了对方三分之一的外侧舰队，如果他现在开火，或许离子切割器能够切开剩下的部分战舰，但是那光束在轰穿昆泰沙人母舰的屏障前，就将被这些细枝末节的牺牲品消耗殆尽。

“你确定这不是让我们去送死？！”  
红蜘蛛在通讯频道中大喊大叫，现在整个通讯系统充满了干扰，那些电磁和力场混乱成一团。  
前任空军指挥官的声音听起来气急败坏：“你这是在让我送死，你这老炉渣！我们就像个静止不动的靶子，这些鱿鱼几乎要将我的部队全部咬碎了！”

“右侧的损耗也过于严重。”  
Strika的声音插进来，她的背景音里充斥着爆炸声，令这通话听起来断断续续：“这太困难了，昆泰沙人的消耗速度低于我们的预期。”  
“我担心，在碾碎对方的‘撞角’之前，就会将报应号暴露出来。要不了多久它们就会整个撕碎我们筑起的防护带，您和火种源会来不及脱离。”

“我哪里都不去。”  
军阀说，他的语气冷静：“这些鱿鱼只有在锁定火种源信号位置的情况下，才能不计后果地疯狂进攻。”  
“你们必须粉碎对方的先锋部队，不然这一切将毫无意义。”

两艘欧米迦级的霸天虎战舰被击中，然后爆炸开来。那冲击波几乎直接牵连到了附近的所有船只，照亮整个战斗的中心区域。  
这令整个通讯系统暂时瘫痪。

擎天柱的手指僵硬地凝固在操纵杆上。有一些射偏的火炮溅落在他的四周，其中不少几发直接打在他所躲藏的陨石表面，几乎将这遮蔽物整个击碎，让他感受到接近散架的颠簸。  
汽车人蓝色的光学镜紧盯着成像图——再近一点，再近一点。  
他想。  
昆泰沙人的附属船只在突进的过程中大半被击沉，余下的仍旧拧在一起继续前行，不顾一切地突入进报应号所在的位置。但它再也不是严丝合缝无懈可击的了——在那逐渐变得稀疏的舰队之后，可以看见先前被隐藏至深的昆泰沙人的主舰。

那可怖的加农炮已完成一次蓄能，只要Strika和红蜘蛛的抵抗被彻底扫清、只要五面怪拿到火种源，对方的主炮就将彻底击中攻击范围内的报应号。  
一切流弹从“撞角”的裂缝射进去，但是随即湮灭在昆泰沙母舰的屏障上。这屏障牢不可破，一旦报应号暴露在其攻击范围内，将处于一种无计可施的被动状态。

与此同时，昆泰沙人的舰队群终于将霸天虎的防护网彻底撕裂。  
那些原本紧密团结在报应号前方的战舰被掀得七零八落，引发了连锁爆炸反应，此起彼伏的火光如同在宇宙深处炸开的烟花，一团接一团，灼热而混乱。  
对方的撞角在这爆炸中四分五裂，多数小型船只直接被卷入其中，因为高温而汽化。

这也碾碎了对方最后的先锋部队。那由无数战舰所紧密组成的尖锐的撞角已经不复存在。  
报应号和昆泰沙人的主舰静静对峙着，在这无数飞船的废墟间，在照亮所有黑暗的爆炸间。昆泰沙人终于发现了它们想要的。  
庞大的母舰整个撞上报应号，凭借牢固的力场以自身作为武器，伸出固定设备强行与报应号完成了对接，这粗暴的碾压式接触几乎整个击碎报应号的船壁。  
火种源已无处可逃。

“威震天？”  
擎天柱惊恐地发现通讯频道中没有任何反馈，一定是片刻前的爆炸导致了报应号和其他船只间通讯的中断。  
“威震天？回答我。在你撤离之前我无法射击！”  
一种想要发抖的冲动席卷了他，但是汽车人的手指稳固地抓紧操纵台。

他不知道军阀是否已经从报应号撤离。  
火种源和威震天都留在报应号上，对于火种源的位置锁定，是昆泰沙人不惜损失所有小型附属舰队和鲨鱼精部队也要突入霸天虎防线的唯一理由。

而现在，那些鲨鱼精和五面怪正试图抢先登陆、占领报应号，并且在找到火种源之前绝不罢手。

“开火。”  
频道里响起Strika的声音。  
她的语气听起来相对平稳，但擎天柱从中分辨出了极力压抑的情绪：“一旦昆泰沙人发现不对劲，它们会立刻退避出你的射击范围。而我们再也没有机会重来一次了。”

“威震天他——”

“开火。”Strika不为所动，语气近乎严厉：“这是他决定的战术，他比任何人都明白其中的危险性。做你该做的事，领航员。”  
“不然我们会全部死在这里。那些鱿鱼的母舰还毫发无损，但我们早已没有任何一艘完好的战舰了，而它们的加农炮已经蓄能完毕！”

擎天柱闭合了一下光学镜。  
做我该做的事，他想。  
当他再次注视着屏幕，离子切割器的判定目标锁定在紧紧撞在一起的报应号和昆泰沙母舰上。

红蓝色的汽车人轻微发抖，极大地混杂在一起的恐惧令他无法停下这颤抖，无论是目前尚不知在何处的火种源，还是失去联系的威震天。如果后者没有脱离报应号，那么他很可能会做出这辈子让自己最为后悔的一件事。  
但他的手指坚定稳固，仿佛不属于他那正在挣扎大喊的火种。  
他拉下了操纵杆。

 

高热的光束几乎凝聚成实体，如同斩开一片混沌的剑刃，穿透这黑暗的宇宙。  
它将所接触到的一切事物融化殆尽，直接凿穿那些漂浮的飞船废墟、那些破碎的陨石残骸，自下而上，将报应号和昆泰沙母舰的屏蔽力场一切为二。

没有了拦在前方的霸天虎舰队、没有了组成撞角吸收攻击的昆泰沙人的小型驱逐舰群，离子切割器发射的能量束直接命中目标。

金色的激流仿佛投入水面的石头，那些能量力场瞬间炸裂，昆泰沙人强大牢固的防护罩被整个割裂，视线可见的力场表面出现了赤金的细痕，然后下一秒，这痕迹如延展开来的破碎花纹，彻底炸开来。  
一起爆破的还有同它锁在一起的报应号。整艘欧米伽级的战舰恍如膨胀开来的红巨星，它的内部发生了剧烈反应，那些能量储存舱和反应炉卷入巨大的爆炸，冲击波几乎扫平所有事物。

但这只是切开了昆泰沙人的防护罩，尚不足以彻底摧毁对方的母舰。

“轨道武器。”  
擎天柱说，他的声音沙哑得可怕，机械地攥紧操纵台边缘，面无表情地呼喊Strika：“那些卫星轨道武器正处于锁定状态，启动它们。”

“不得不说，你比我想象中的要更为冷静，可真是不错。”  
一个陌生的通讯频道插进来，对面传来带着轻微笑意的声音：“要我说，你非常适合成为一个霸天虎。”

擎天柱眨了一下光学镜。  
一瞬间他的火种仿佛从凝固状态解冻，那些之前白噪音一般的静电沙沙声突然鲜明了起来，狂喜的情绪席卷过他的整个机体。  
“威……威震天？”  
他不确定地说，低头去看屏幕上的通讯代码：“为……为什么？……这不是霸天虎的通讯代码……”

“应急撤离艇在双方的对撞中出了点故障，”军阀轻描淡写地说：“所以我抢了昆泰沙人的登陆舰。”  
“不过重新建立通讯连接可真够麻烦的。”

汽车人大笑出来。  
他终于从控制台和操纵杆上将几乎凝固住的手指扯下来，之前他的手指攥得太紧，几乎在操纵杆上留下凹痕。  
“这可真是太好了……”他轻声说：“太好了。我还以为我切开报应号的时候……在这种战斗中无法使用火种定位，这一切都太混乱了……我还以为……”

“这老炉渣比宇宙锈病还难缠，”下一秒，无情的嘲笑传入，空军指挥官尖锐的声音回荡在整个频道中：“我们全都死光了他都不会有任何事情。”  
第一次，Strika没有屏蔽对方的冷嘲热讽。  
“欢迎回来。交给您指挥。”

“同步所有的轨道武器。”军阀说，他的语气严肃而冷静：“同步所有的镜面反射。”  
然后他停顿了一下，下达了最后的命令。  
“开火。”

那些懒洋洋地漂浮在宇宙中的小卫星在战斗中被损坏了一些，但是仍旧有数百枚在线卫星可以使用。  
它们分散在各自的轨道上，单一的旧式轨道武器几乎是毫无杀伤性可言的。但霸天虎网络的调整使它们同步，所有镜面反射轨道都遵循于同一规律。

下一秒，这些卫星被同时引爆。

镜面效应使所有的能量在经历折射和漫反射之后，沿着既定的轨迹汇聚在一点。  
或许一个爆炸的卫星并不足以制造出足够的破坏力，但这犹如用放大镜凝聚恒星的光线以起到引燃效果般的操作，使其产生的能量瞬间立方倍地被加以放大。  
这汇聚轨迹的终点，是曾经的报应号——眼下防护罩破碎殆尽的昆泰沙人的母舰。

军阀在释放轨道卫星时，将所有能量轨迹汇聚的目标锁定在了报应号上。

报应号在离子切割器引发的爆炸中已经不复存在，五面怪的母舰作为承受者被目标光束直接命中。  
在最初的一秒中，它看不出任何变化。紧接着，战舰的外装甲冒起了气泡，就像被煮沸的液体一般，那些气泡翻滚涌动，几乎要将整艘战舰撑至变形。  
然后，昆泰沙人的母舰从内至外整个爆开。

一部分船体在高温中直接蒸发，另一部分破碎的残片如同飞溅的流弹，向外炸开，被巨大的力量推得四分五裂，急速地四散飞去。就像构成战舰本身的分子产生了裂变，那些爆炸中产生的原子不断膨胀推，直至将整艘船自内部撕得粉碎。  
它所产生的能量场将周围残余的小型昆泰沙船只也卷入进去，超浓度的辐射把触及的一切事物都加以分解，就像一大片炸开的宇宙烟花，那些闪闪发亮的光线充斥着整个空间，像尘埃和恒星核一样明亮。

它将昆泰沙人的战舰彻底毁灭。

“要我说，你该让我搭个船。”  
威震天的声音打断了因为这场景而沉默不语的领航员的失神，他将擎天柱的思维拉回来：“我可不想坐着这艘鱿鱼的穿梭机一路回去。它简直太难操控了。”  
“那些收尾的打扫工作交给Strika吧，她那里还有几艘还能动的战舰。”

“哦……啊？”  
擎天柱还处于一种反射弧延迟的状态中，手忙脚乱地在控制台上摸索：“你在哪里？”  
这一切……结束了？  
这实在是令人难以置信。

军阀报了个坐标。  
他懒洋洋地坐在椅子里，左手边放着火种源。装备融合炮一侧的右臂无力地垂下，它在鲨鱼精部队强行登陆报应号、到他抢夺对方的登陆艇的过程中受伤。他不会说这件事很容易，但比起等在原地看着他的部队被昆泰沙舰队整个撕碎要容易一些。  
这艘原本属于昆泰沙人的穿梭机也一样千疮百孔，在离子切割器发射前，他尚未撤离出足够的距离，难免不被那后续的连锁反应波及到。缺乏武装，动力全失，就这样漂在一大堆废铜烂铁的残骸间。

现在，他只需要在原地等着这急冲冲的小汽车过来接应他。  
这想法令他微笑出来。

擎天柱的小型舰艇很快出现在他的正前方。  
军阀用左手提起火种源，站起身来。或许他可以微调一下这穿梭机的角度，方便对方停靠得更近一些。

然后，就在下一秒。  
就在他准备摁下操作按钮的瞬间，内置通讯中擎天柱的大喊和轰碎了五面怪穿梭机的爆炸声，充斥了他的音频。  
金属的船体被撕碎、被高温融化，一瞬间人工重力场停止了工作，那近距离的攻击直接打在昆泰沙人的穿梭机上，爆炸开来。


	38. Chapter 38

擎天柱的火种停跳了半拍，当他看到一艘属于昆泰沙人的小型突击舰，突然冲向雇佣军首领的穿梭机时。  
这从战斗中侥幸幸存下来的船只更像是发了疯，面对着Strika和红蜘蛛整合剩余舰队进行的清场扫荡，在夺路而逃的过程中，试图疯狂地射击阻挡在自己道路上的一切事物。

领航员的大喊和对方的攻击发生在同一时间。  
但这已经毫无意义。  
那发炮击直接打在军阀的穿梭机上，引发了爆炸。那爆炸的火光映在汽车热蓝色的光学镜上，像是有人突然掐住了他的火种，强行将他的火种摁熄，让他发出无声的叫喊。

然而下一瞬间，蓝色的光源裹住了被轰穿五面怪的穿梭机。

那纯粹的蓝色轻柔而温顺，自爆炸的中心点膨胀开来，浮动在那些碎片、火焰、机油、能量液构成的残骸间。  
它仿佛水流一样无声无息地漫过一切，宛如一个脆弱的气泡，将那些激烈的事物全部包裹其中。

汽车人的手指无意识地在控制台上飞速敲击，再一次半充能的离子分割器锁定了那陷入歇斯底里的突击舰，发射出的能量束将其切成两半。  
与此同时，那蓝色气泡的表面裂开了细细的纹路，碎裂开来。

没有爆炸，没有沸腾的能量场。  
仅仅是那蓝色的光芒碎成了粉末。

无数的碎片如同流星的尾巴，向四面八方绽放开来，每一道轨迹都带着温柔的蓝色光晕。  
它像是闪闪发亮的宇宙尘埃，也像是银河中数不清的恒星，轻柔的叹息一般拂过着满目疮痍的战场，拂过那些支离破碎的船体和残肢，最终消失在黑暗中。

汽车人怔怔地盯着这一切，接着突然动了起来，操纵着小型舰艇以最快的速度冲向爆炸区域。  
红蜘蛛说得对，他想，威震天应该是更加顽固的，你想甩也甩不掉。这种程度的中弹不会有什么影响，最多是一点轻微的擦伤。  
他会找到对方。  
无论如何。

“我想我需要一点帮助。”  
在他到达目的地前，内置通讯频道再一次响起，军阀的讯息断断续续，仿佛被逆流的能量液呛到一样。

这下可好。  
威震天想，他正漂在穿梭机的残骸间。现在他的左手也不太方便动弹，所幸过近的距离令他能够使用内置通讯频道联系擎天柱。

而汽车人的小型舰艇几乎像是瞬间炸成烟花一样，横冲直撞地飞过来，停靠在五面怪的穿梭机残骸附近。  
下一刻，舱门打开，这汽车人的傻瓜甚至忘记了在自己身上装个固定装置，就扯开舱门冲了出来。  
他一头扎进了穿梭机的废墟中，喊着军阀的名字而不是使用通讯频道，并且忘记了真空不传声，好像一些咕噜咕噜吐着泡泡的生物，看起来十分滑稽。

威震天想要大笑，但是疼痛令他的笑容停留在了初始阶段。  
不过幸好领航员已经发现自己想要的东西。当他来到威震天身边，试图拉住对方将其带回舰艇上。

当船舱的舱门关上，熟悉的人工重力场再次笼罩了两人。  
在重力的作用下，受伤部位的疼痛变本加厉地回流，就像他们最初发现火种源的时候一样——那时山体爆炸引发的坍塌使军阀的大半个机体接近瘫痪，而汽车人以一种可笑的手法把他机体中破损的线路全部打上了死结，并称之为所谓的维修，然后他们在彼此防备中发现了火种源。  
他实在搞不懂，对方怎么能对着那种“杰作”露出洋洋得意的表情。

而现在，当擎天柱试图扶住摇摇欲坠的军阀时，威震天露出一点疲惫的微笑，把自己的全部重量都交给了小汽车。  
汽车人的手臂轻柔地环上他的后背，任由双方都乱七八糟地坐在地面上，将对方整个拉进怀抱中。

“嘿——没事了。没事了。”  
擎天柱轻声说，他的手指沿着霸天虎肩部的变形线抚摸，动作柔和且小心翼翼。这令军阀哑然失笑。实际上微微发抖的正是擎天柱本人，但这傻瓜过于担心，以至于根本没有察觉到这一点。  
而他也不打算指出来。

“我没事。”  
威震天说。  
他最终直起机身，拉开一些彼此间的距离，表情变得严肃：“不过现在我们面临着另外的一件麻烦。”

“我能请问是什——”  
擎天柱的神色再次变得紧张，但他问到一半的话语，在看到军阀摊开的手心时自动消音了。

一枚蓝色的碎片躺在对方的掌心。  
带着柔和光芒的蓝色，那些光线仿佛凝聚成实体，沿着霸天虎黑色的手掌边缘游走，散发出好奇的触须，试图缠绕上军阀的手指。

“这是……”  
汽车人露出一个目瞪口呆的表情来，这光芒他很熟悉，实际上，他可太熟悉了。  
很少有其他赛博坦人像他一样，有这么多近距离观摩火种源的机会。

“火种源的碎片，我想。”  
威震天的声音平静，他的磁场轻轻扫过对方的，如同在安慰这小汽车人：“我以为五面怪的穿梭机在近距离中弹后会整个爆炸——但是火种源发出了光芒，它把整个穿梭机裹了进去，吸收了那些能量冲击，这种感受有些难以描述。”  
“不过我认为，这就是我还能坐在这里和你说话的原因。”

“你是说……”领航员停顿了一下，仿佛是在斟酌词句：“你觉得火种源保护了你？它在这场爆炸中使你免受伤害？”

军阀掩饰性地咳了一下。  
“基本上正确。”

然后出乎他的意料，擎天柱微笑出来。他光学镜中流露的神色十分柔和，将脑袋埋在对方的胸口：“感谢普神。”  
汽车人轻轻地说，他的音频接收器贴着霸天虎铅灰色的火种舱外装甲，其下火种跃动的频率稳定而平缓。  
“火种源在上……我从未这么感谢过普神。”

“我以为你会更加沮丧。”  
威震天说，他伸出一只手抚摸着对方外侧的天线，也露出了一个微笑。  
“你一直都想把火种源带回赛博坦去。”

“现在这想法也依旧没变。”擎天柱说，他把头抬起一些，仿佛停不住笑容：“但是——根据你手里的这枚碎片，我们姑且可以认为，火种源只是因为受到冲击而碎裂了，而非消失。”  
“也就是说，它可以被重新找齐、再次变得完整。我看见了那些四散溅开的光斑，很大一部分应该还漂浮在这里。”

“火种源更接近于纯粹的能量，而能量不会轻易消失。它们只会转换，或者分散开来。”  
军阀摇了摇头：“不过这可是一个大工程。我最好通知Strika，让她带着人，在那些碎片飞散得更远以前——”

“威震天陛下，”突兀的通讯声在船舱里响起，女性霸天虎的声音传来，令擎天柱受到惊吓一般地脱离对方的怀抱。  
“非常高兴得知您平安无事。不过我想我们现在有麻烦了。”  
Strika说：“在第三象限位置，刚刚有一架太空桥打开了——有充分的理由相信，我们弄出的动静过大，已经惊动了那些汽车轮胎。”

“不——！”

这句话被两个人同时说出来。实际上，威震天更像是厌烦地予以否定，但领航员真的是大喊出声了。  
这令军阀和女性副官同时沉默了，对这一反应表示惊奇。  
“这可真是神奇，”威震天慢慢地说：“见到你的汽车人同胞，你的反应和我想象中的不太一样。”

“不是这种问题！”  
擎天柱已经蹦了起来，并且焦急地试图把军阀也拉起来：“太空桥！他们现在不能启动太空桥！”  
雇佣军首领的表情也在一瞬间变得难看。  
“所以你明白我的意思了？！一旦那些碎片被吸入太空桥，它们将有可能分散到这宇宙中的任何地方！任何地方！”  
擎天柱大喊，他蓝色的天线竖了起来。

“关于这个……我想已经晚了。”  
Strika干巴巴地说：“太空桥已经开启，也就是说不论你们想找什么，如果它碎得到处都是，那么显然已经被卷入太空桥了。并且容我提醒一下，一百二十天文秒之后，预计汽车人的战舰将会到达。”

“集合剩余部队。”  
军阀毫不犹豫地发布了命令：“让红蜘蛛、闪电和螺母用最快的时间集合剩余部队，我们利用空间跳跃立刻离开这里。”

 

当霸天虎转身，他的手臂被拉住了。  
红蓝色涂装的汽车人拉住了他的手臂，像是不知道要说什么：“我……”  
然后他的话语卡在了那里。

我的汽车人同伴已经来了，我是不是应该离开？  
这一切到此为止了？  
诸如此类的问题让擎天柱犹豫，他明白这看起来有些愚蠢。但他无法控制自己的发声器。

威震天盯着他看了一会，然后发出了柔和低沉的叹息。  
“记得我之前说过的？”  
军阀轻声笑着：“在这场战斗结束之后，我有些话想对你说。目前的形势让那些话的内容不得不做出一些改变，不过我想大部分还是一样的。”

然后他走近一些，弯下一侧的膝盖，以单腿屈膝的姿势，对看起来有些难过和不安的汽车人伸出了手臂。  
“不知我是否有这个荣幸，”军阀放缓了语气，握住对方的手，让自己的视线和汽车人保持水平，声音低哑而坚定：“能够再次雇佣你成为我的领航员？你是否愿意同我一起寻找那些四散的火种源碎片？你是否愿意同我一起，让火种源复原？”

那放在他掌心中的淡蓝色的金属手指正在轻微地颤抖，威震天只是不动声色地握住它们。  
“你是否愿意和我一起，来一次可能会非常漫长的旅行。”

汽车人注视着他。  
对方深红的光学镜直直地看过来，毫不回避。

最终，擎天柱露出了一个微笑。  
“我愿意。”  
他说。  
“我愿意。”

 

\--------END---------


	39. Bonus Chapter 1-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇太早了，而且时间跨度大……感谢大噶一直让我填坑，总算是填完了，没坑。  
> 不过时间线跨度太大的问题在于……就很人格分裂。隔了一年回来填坑，我总有种错觉，好像前半截和后半截不是同一个人写的。而且设定全忘光了，各种Bug满天飞……  
> 非常感谢陪我拖了两年之久的大噶。在我玩游戏玩得醉生梦死的情况下没放弃我hhhhh  
> 谢谢大家。

1.

“答应我，对最高指挥官友好一点。”  
“啊哈，友好……这可能是我和通天晓之间最缺乏的东西。”

眼下，这对话得到了充分的验证。  
汽车人的最高指挥官坐在他的座位上，面色铁青，磁场中的愤怒几乎化为实体，噼里啪啦地闪烁着微小的火花。银色的金属手掌紧紧地攥着那柄大锤，像是使用了全部毅力让自己不要噌地站起来。

军阀翘着腿，大剌剌地向后坐在椅子里。当他将手指轻柔地缠绕上身边的汽车人纤细的腰部、将对方拉得更近时，充满挑衅地冲对面的指挥官挑了挑眉，摆出一个无声的假笑。  
通天晓的脸色更黑了。

“威震天！”  
擎天柱小声地警告他，他淡蓝色的小手掌拍了对方一下，试图打开那只正摩挲着自己腰部的不老实的手。  
而军阀只是微微地笑着，然后厚颜无耻地伸手将他整个人都抱了起来、放进自己的怀里。

“威震天——！”  
擎天柱和通天晓同时怒吼出来。前者的怒气如同试图咬人的机械狐幼崽，后者的怒气则是真材实料货真价实的，指挥官强大的磁场一瞬间发出了电弧的爆破声。  
“放开——我的——学生！”  
通天晓从发声器中一个字一个字地将完整的句子挤出来，当他站起身，锤柄撞击地面发出了巨大的哐当声响。

“不。”  
威震天说。面对汽车人的最高指挥官随时想要越过桌子打自己一顿的情势，毫不退让。  
“和我的伴侣呆在一起，我看不出有任何不妥。”

“他不是你的伴侣！”  
Ultra Magnus的表情看起来怒火滔天：“这是犯罪！我应该以诱拐、绑架、非法拘禁的罪名逮捕你——他还只是个没毕业的学生！”

“说到这个，”军阀露出一个似笑非笑的神色，他的手指轻轻地抚摸上已经被气疯了、从刚才开始就契而不舍地想要揍他的小领航员的天线：“你提醒了我这次会谈的另外一个目的。”  
“除了在那该死的和平条约上签字以外，你应该把小汽车的毕业证给他。早在三十个大循环之前，他就完成他的全部学业了。”

“没错，如果不是你绑架了他，他早该毕业然后进入汽车人精英卫队了！”  
那些电流沿着通天晓的外装甲游走，使他整个人看起来介于狂怒和爆发之间：“他还这么年轻，甚至连你年纪的零头都不到，这毫无疑问是一桩可怕的罪行！”

“他已经成年了。”  
军阀说，现在他的表情开始变得严肃：“我不懂你们轮胎那种虚伪的过度保护，也没兴趣听你的长篇大论。要我说，他可以自己做决定、自己选择和谁在一起。”  
“他很喜欢我，我也……很喜欢他。这就行了。”  
普神可鉴，小汽车一瞬间面甲通红的样子真是美妙，无论多少次他都看不厌。  
“或许我应该提醒你，”霸天虎的独裁者尖锐地指出：“他不是‘谁的’东西，也不用永远战战兢兢地听从你的每一道命令，他想怎样就怎样。”

“你说——喜欢？”通天晓蓝色的光学镜露出讽刺的神色：“原谅我，刚刚可能是我的音频接收器出现了故障，我听到了一个最不可能出现在你身上的单词。”  
他低声咆哮：“这个词由你这种人说出来，可真是天大的笑话。”

“哦，相信我，”军阀露出一个恬不知耻的笑容，并且在擎天柱警钟大作堵住他的嘴前，就做出了暴言声明：“我已经说过足够多的次数，每一次当他在我身边充电睡去、每一次当他在我怀里上线醒来对我微笑时，我都会这么说。”

下一秒，在副官爵士伸手拉住通天晓之前、在擎天柱冲军阀大喊大叫之前，汽车人的最高指挥官已经跳了起来。  
他越过谈判桌，战锤毫不犹豫地砸向对面的霸天虎。  
“你这炉渣！”  
最高指挥官摒弃了语言的纯净性，冲着威震天大吼。

军阀将领航员推开，然后敏捷地就地翻滚躲闪，在起身的瞬间抽出长剑，架住了那接连砸下的雷霆巨锤。  
金属在交击的瞬间发出刺耳的鸣响，溅射出融金烁石的火花。

“这可真是令人怀念，Magnus，”威震天大笑出来：“一千个赛博坦大周期过去了，你还没学会如何控制你的怒气！”  
对方的力气大得可怕，似乎想要将这霸天虎的犯罪者锤成废铁，威震天不得不改用双手握剑，以抵御那下压的重力。

“而你——”通天晓连锤带砸，逼得对方步步后退：“你永远也无法改变你那令人厌恶的本质！”  
威震天以不符合他机体型号的轻快动作向后闪避，同时不忘火上浇油：“这可真是太可惜了，因为有的小汽车就是喜欢我这一点。”

“够了！”  
“嘿你们停一停——！”

几乎是最高指挥官的磁场炸开的同时，有双手从后面拖住了Ultra Magnus的腰。  
同一瞬间，红蓝色涂装的汽车人冲到胶着战斗的二者之间，伸开手臂，面对着想要挥剑砍过去的军阀。

“老大，”爵士几乎用尽了全身力气才能拉住对方，他试图将被怒火冲昏了头脑的最高指挥官扯开：“老大，今天是为了签订和平协议！”  
机型较小的副官苦恼地大喊出来：“普神在上！如果继续打下去，明天的节目你们就都要上花边新闻头条了！并且这录像大概会光速传遍所有和我们有来往的星球！”  
“我不想在接下来的无数个循环里，走到哪里都看到这种录像画面！”

而擎天柱则是站在军阀面前，他双手叉腰，挺直了背脊。  
“威震天。”

好吧，这下他知道，他的小领航员是真的生气了。  
当对方用这种听不出语气的音调喊他的名字时，很大可能是擎天柱已经出离了愤怒。

“我的错。”  
霸天虎举起了双手，手里的长剑咣当一声落在地面。  
“在语言挑衅这一点上，是我的错。但我不会对你们的汽车人指挥官道歉——鉴于是他先动的手，并且试图将我锤进地里。”

“在你采纳我的会谈建议时，我以为你的意思是坐下来心平气和地谈话。”擎天柱厉声说，他向前一步，抬起头来直视对方红色的光学镜：“我不觉得这件事有任何好笑的地方！”  
“或许我是个傻子，希望看到汽车人和霸天虎不用再互相厮杀、希望看到所有人和平共处——但现在这个会谈就像个毫无理性可言的闹剧。而我不知道是哪里出了问题……如果问题的源头是我，那么我——”

他的声音渐渐低下去：“如果是我导致了这一切，那么我……”

“嘿，看着我，”这下可好，这小汽车又开始陷入自我怀疑了。威震天不得不单膝跪下，以自身经验来说，这个姿势可以有效地降低对方的怒火：“这一切和你无关。要知道，我和通天晓……Um，我们之间的矛盾存在了太久。”  
“早在一千个赛博坦大循环之前、早在他继任Magnus开始剪除霸天虎势力以来，我们之间就不怎么对付。更别提之后的内战，我相信就算时至今日，你们的最高指挥官也恨不得将我这扰人的锈菌从他的逻辑主板上彻底铲除。”

黑色的金属手指轻轻地滑过汽车人的面甲：“而你，是你说服了我，使我相信还有更好的选择。如果你不曾展现出自身那些美好的品质，我想我也不会出现在这里，同我最为痛恨的敌人坐在一起签署停战协议。”  
当领航员终于抬起头时，威震天露出了一个微笑：“但你要知道，说服自己放弃仇恨是一件很困难的事情，这种敌对意识总是根深蒂固的。不论是我，还是Magnus……如果我们想要学会忍受对彼此的厌恶，那么恐怕还有很长一段路要走。”

“我只希望你们能对彼此友好一点，”擎天柱小声说：“刚才我非常害怕这次的会谈被彻底搞砸了。”  
而威震天只是报以大笑，他亲了亲对方蓝色的天线：“相信我，Magnus在面对我的时候确实很难压抑住他的怒火，但他不会让这种愤怒影响到他身为指挥官的判断，不然他也不会同意这次会谈。”

“真是难以置信。”冰冷的声音从旁边传过来，通天晓直视着军阀：“我简直不知道是应该先更换光学镜，还是先更换音频接收器。”  
“或许你年纪不轻了，应该两个都换一遍。”威震天说。

“这句话对你也同样适用。”微微地冷笑着，最高指挥官走向雇佣军首领。  
当他的目光转而落到领航员身上时，变得不再那么刺骨。  
“擎天柱。”  
他说，然后叹息了一声。

“是。”  
被喊到名字的军校生下意识地站直了身子，露出一点惶然的表情，脑袋垂下去。像是因为做了错事而被训斥的小火种。  
“指挥官，我……”

“这是你自己的选择？”通天晓平静地看着他，语气中没有了片刻前的怒火与厌恶：“并非是他强加于你、逼迫你服从，而完完全全是你自己的选择？”  
“我……”擎天柱闭了一下光学镜，然后直视着自己的指挥官，毫不回避：“是的。”

“你应该能意识到，这并不轻松。汽车人和霸天虎之间仍旧存在着深重的隔阂——那些战争所造成的后果，所带来的苦难，永远也无法凭空消失、一笔勾销。”

“我知道。”红蓝色的赛博坦人轻声说：“但我想要相信，有更好的处理方式。”  
“做那些对的事情，哪怕它们非常困难。”当蓝色的光学镜看向通天晓，里面没有丝毫犹豫的成分：“当我们做一件事，不仅仅是因为这样做对我们有利，而是因为它是正确的。”

通天晓微微摇头，露出了微笑。  
“你的品质令人赞叹。”他说，然而当他看到表情懒散的军阀时，这笑容消失了。  
“别让你自己做什么出格的事，不然你会体验到后悔。”

“相信我，无论多出格的事情我都已经做过了。”  
威震天懒洋洋地说，低沉沙哑的嗓音意有所指。然后下一秒，擎天柱的拳头砸上了他的后腰。  
这一下可真够痛的。

“我们现在可以坐下来看条约了吗？”  
爵士的声音插进来，打破了这剑拔弩张争锋相对的局面，在汽车人最高指挥官和霸天虎独裁者同时转头看过来时候，他停顿了一下：“Em……我是说，我们现在能开始正式商谈了吗？”  
“我想我们还有很多书面文件需要讨论和签字。”

 

*************

 

“有谁可以告诉我，这段录像是怎么传播出去的。”  
爵士说，他快要把手里的数据板捏到变形。  
“我记得通知了他们，在播出前剪掉这一段！”

数据板上的视频标题十分劲爆：无删减版，震撼高清，最高领导人大打出手。

爵士觉得自己的电路要爆了，他用手指揉着护目镜边缘：“请告诉我通天晓指挥官还没看到这个。”  
精英卫队的士兵沉默了一会：“半个循环之前，通天晓指挥官就看过早间新闻了。”

这可真好。  
这可实在是太好了——这感觉类似于患上火种衰竭，爵士扶着桌面站起身来：“这段视频是从哪里流出来的。”

“我们联系了新闻发布方……”对方沉默了一下：“他们说……他们说是一名叫诈骗的霸天虎提供了这段材料。”  
“鉴于流出途径很大可能是违法的，已经有一名叫警车的警官前去调查详细情况了。”

“给我这个……警车的通讯代码。”爵士说，他离开办公桌，叹了一口气：“我亲自去和他谈一谈。”

 

 

 

2.

 

“所以，你和你的……男朋友，准备在这里停留多久？”黄绿色涂装的女性赛博坦人放下手里的杯子，用手肘顶了顶身边的人：“别再摆出这种令人厌烦的表情了，御天敌。我们已经很久没见到擎天柱了，为什么你非要让这场重逢变得不开心。”

“不开心？！”大下巴的金刚已经嚷嚷了出来：“托他的福，我被打发去维修了十个大循环的太空桥！”

“我很抱歉。”  
擎天柱说，他看起来有些尴尬，天线不安地向后转动：“不过说真的，毕业典礼之前的那个晚上发生了什么？当我再一次上线，发现被塞进箱子里，身处霸天虎的战舰——说真的，如果说有什么事情令我受到惊吓，这可以算作一件。我究竟是怎么跑进箱子里去的？”

“别问我。”艾丽塔举起了双手，摇摇头：“我可没有参与到你们男孩子的游戏中去。从油吧出来我就回家了。”

“我塞进去的。”  
出乎意料地，御天敌接话了。现在表情尴尬的人换作了他。

“什么？！”  
擎天柱和艾丽塔同时瞪着他。  
“你……把我塞进霸天虎的货箱？御天敌我不得不说——”

“嘿！我并不知道那是霸天虎的货箱！有谁能想到那群强盗把箱子大摇大摆地堆放在卡隆的空港！”蓝色的金刚显得暴躁：“而且当时的情况让我没有过多的选择！”  
“你这蠢货喝断片了，一路上都在大声唱歌！说实话，这真是我听到过的最难听的歌声！而我不得不一路拖着你走！”

“继续说。”擎天柱的脸上带着隐隐的怒气，他拿不到注意是否要跳起来打自己的朋友一顿。

“你知道？当我们路过空港和街道交接处的小巷时，你闹出的愚蠢动静甚至惊动了那些躲在巷道里的鬼鬼祟祟的家伙！”  
“然后？然后下一秒就有激光枪冲着我的脑袋开火了！你应该感谢我及时把你拽走，拯救了你的后挡板！”

“等等，”擎天柱比了个暂停的手势：“鬼鬼祟祟的家伙？虽然卡隆的治安没有想象中的那么友好，但我不认为有人能够在大街上掏出激光枪随便乱射。”  
“你确定不是自己喝多了产生了幻觉？”

“我很清醒！”御天敌咬牙切齿地说，他的双臂抱在胸前：“在我莫名其妙地被追赶之前，只听到‘粒子信号脉冲器’和‘定位’两个单词，听起来就像某些非法的地下武器交易！”  
“但我从不知道这种街头兜售武器和非法回路加速器的白痴，会对路人穷追不舍！普神在上，我对举报他们的交易、喊来治安官一点兴趣都没有！”

“这听起来可不像是什么秘密的黑市交易……”擎天柱小小地独自念叨，他的光学镜扫下一些，凝视着桌面上装满能量液的杯子。  
在片刻的沉默之后，领航员抬起头来。  
“昆泰沙人。”  
他轻声说

“啊哈，没错，昆泰……什么？”御天敌伸手拍了拍自己的音频接收器，惊讶的表情变成了嘲讽：“看看，现在是谁嗑高了？你的那些胡言乱语也就只能说给自己听了，老兄。”

“你看清对方长什么样了？”  
擎天柱决定对于对方的冷嘲热讽不予理睬，他端起自己的杯子：“我觉得你一定没看见。鉴于你在逃跑的时候总是一马当先。”

御天敌怨恨的目光似乎要在他身上烧出一个洞来：“我当然没看见！当时我正忙于拯救你，别让一个还没毕业的白痴变成黑市贸易的牺牲品！”  
“你一定想象不到，我花费了多大力气才把你拖到空港！”

“我觉得我看到了结局。”  
突然出声的艾丽塔静静地插了句话。  
而擎天柱只是伸出一只手扶住头盔：“我也是……”  
他轻声呻吟道。

“别傻了，你们两个！”御天敌大声咆哮，看起来火冒三丈：“拖着你继续逃跑，只会让我们两个的底盘上都多几个弹孔！”  
“找个箱子把你塞进去只是出于安全考虑！”

“在我看来，你只是想自己顺利地溜走。”  
艾丽塔耸了耸肩，在吐露讽刺的天赋上，她可能和某人不相上下：“说真的？把你的同伴往空港的集装箱里一塞、然后自己走人？！事后你甚至没有想过要回去找擎天柱。”

“他的做法相对合理，那天我真的喝多了高纯，如果继续一起行动只会碍手碍脚。”领航员摇了摇头，现在他看上去并不愤怒，只是愁眉苦脸：“可是卡隆的空港有那么多箱子——那么多，为什么你偏偏选择了那一个？”  
“我简直怀疑你有摇号中奖的天赋，朋友。”

“那个箱子离我最近，并且还没有封口。”  
“当你说到事后我没有回去——我根本无法回去！”御天敌露出一个厌恶的表情：“在我一转身就撞上了长臂指挥官、并且被不由分说按倒在地的情况下，想想看，我要怎样才能回去把擎天柱给弄出来？！”  
“他只会下线几个小时，第二天早上就会自己爬出来！”

“是啊……第二天当我上线，发现自己被困在一艘刚被轰穿了底板的霸天虎战舰上。”领航员冷静地说，他叹了口气：“这绝对是有史以来最大的惊喜。”  
“还有我不得不提醒你，那大概不是长臂指挥官，而是震荡波。”

“什……？！”  
御天敌露出了一瞬间空白的表情。  
“这是什么新品种的星际笑话吗？”他茫然地将头转向艾丽塔，以寻求确认。

“那是威震天的间谍，震荡波。”  
再次重复了一遍，擎天柱摇摇头，现在他的头痛得厉害，让他想要再来一杯高纯度能量液：“我不得不佩服你的‘运气’，短短的一个晚上先是撞见了昆泰沙人的秘密交易，接着又遇到了为威震天送货的震荡波……或许你该去地下赌场玩一把，哪怕是最离奇的小概率事件也有可能在你身上发生。”

“这一定是什么笑话！”  
御天敌怒吼出来：“所以长臂指挥官——我是说震荡波，为此关了我三个循环的禁闭，然后在不给我任何解释余地的情况下，打发我去修了十个大循环的太空桥？！”  
“这霸天虎的炉渣怎么敢？！他怎么敢命令我去维修太空桥！？我的所有申辩都不予受理——没有一个人相信我的说辞、相信我并未惹是生非，直接将我一脚踢去了太空桥维修小队！”

“我……很抱歉？”  
擎天柱小心翼翼地说，他蓝色的光学镜瞥向艾丽塔的方向，试图寻求意见。  
“听着，你无意中撞见了昆泰沙间谍的私下交易，据我所知，他们曾试图把一台高频的粒子信号脉冲器混在震荡波的货物中，送上威震天的战舰——而逃跑的过程中你一定是碰到了亲自检查货物运输情况的震荡波。”  
御天敌还在因为愤怒而大喊大叫，几乎吸引了半个油吧的目光。

“得了吧，现在长臂指挥官已经离职了——或许这个间谍的身份没必要再维持下去。而你也回来了，并且获得了一个晋升……我相信这是一件好事。”女性的赛博坦人说，她无法忽视擎天柱的求救信号。  
“维修太空桥也没有那么糟糕。”

“听着，御天敌，我很抱歉。”  
擎天柱说，他的声音变得严肃，将机体坐直一些：“这一切事情并不是你的错，我真的感到很抱歉。你只是因为偶然被……牵扯进了霸天虎和昆泰沙的纷争中。”  
“我会尽自己所能，对你做出补偿。”

“擎天柱，你同样没必要道歉，这并不是你的错——”  
“这当然是他的错！他那个该死的炉渣男朋友，那个霸天虎强盗、该进熔炼池的煤球，如果让我见到这个败类——”  
御天敌说到一半的话语戛然而止，他蓝色的光学镜睁大了。

擎天柱莫名其妙地看着他，忍不住伸手在自己的面甲上摸了一把：难道他脸上有什么东西？  
然而御天敌和艾丽塔的视线越过红蓝色的汽车人，紧张地盯着他的后方。

下一秒，一只手轻柔地搭在了领航员的肩膀上。  
一个熟悉的低沉而沙哑的声音从擎天柱的身后传来。  
“那么，请问你找他那个该进熔炼池的煤球、霸天虎的强盗败类、该死的炉渣男朋友有什么事吗？”

 

 

 

3.

 

擎天柱感到有手指缠绕上自己的音频接收器，轻轻地抚摸。他柔软地咕哝了一声，试图向对方靠得更近一些。

“嘿，是时候起来了。”  
低沉的声音贴着他的天线响起，那细微的震动令汽车人瑟缩了一下。然而说话的家伙却似乎很享受现状，并不打算强行弄醒小领航员。  
“不然你会错过期待已久的景象。”

“嗨，”擎天柱小声地回应，他上线了自己的光学镜，露出一个微笑：“早啊。”  
“早。”威震天说，他对自己最近过于柔和的情绪检讨了一下，最后在Prime纯蓝色的光学镜面前败下阵来：“我猜你休息得不错。”

擎天柱对上那热切的视线，大笑出来。  
“想都别想。”  
他说，面甲因为一些可疑的情绪而变烫：“ 我还累得要命，一点也不想动。”

“我姑且将这当成赞美。”典型的霸天虎式假笑——军阀打量着还没彻底清醒的小领航员，他的手沿着对方的肩部外装甲滑落，来到那细窄的腰部：“不过这些事情可以等会再做。现在你最好立刻起床，这样还能赶上你想看的日出。”  
汽车人一骨碌坐了起来。

日出。  
擎天柱总算脱离了安适的昏昏欲睡的状态。  
他想起了之前发生的事情。在火种源的收集接近尾声时，报应号——或者说新的报应号，来到这全然陌生的星系。这一部分要归功于通天晓的协助，汽车人也加入了搜寻火种源碎片的行列，使得原本应该过于漫长的行程被缩短了近一半。领航员持续检测能量读数，追寻那些碎片的踪迹。而脉冲定位器表明，部分的火种源碎片就隐藏在这里。  
一个年轻的、属于有机文明的星球，海洋几乎覆盖了大半的星球表面，从太空中望去，像是熠熠生辉的蓝色能量矿原石漂浮在静谧的虚空中。

霸天虎的战舰悄无声息降落在海边的高壁上，张开它的伪装力场和屏蔽力场。  
他们身处空旷的无人区，低矮的灌木和草甸在风的吹拂下簌簌作响。这颗星球拥有属于自己的恒星，在其本身的文明中被称之为太阳。而地球，只不过时太阳系中排名第三的星球。

汽车人从充电床上跳下，冲到窗前。  
报应号的外壁装甲下沉，将被保护在重重壁垒之后的主舰桥和休息室抬升。现在，几乎一整面墙壁都变得通透，那些耀眼的光线可以直接照射进来。

擎天柱整个人都趴在玻璃上，向外张望。  
这样子令军阀哑然失笑。  
诚然，对方的学习速度和成长速度十分惊人，在行事风格上逐渐变得更为沉稳，其本身所展现出的领导才能总是会刷新他的认知。  
然而在某些方面，这小汽车就像个新生的小火种一样，对遇到的一切事物都充满了好奇。

此时的太阳刚跃出海平面。  
白色的海浪碎裂在礁石上、碎裂在峭壁上，那拍击声像是穿透了清晨的雾气，细小的水沫飞溅得到处都是。  
主恒星将它的光辉洒在这星球的表面，穿透稀薄的云层，如同流动的火焰，自海平线处凝聚成一道明亮的细痕，然后铺陈满整个天空和海面，氲染开更为复杂的颜色。  
像是所有的金红都融化进海洋中，这星球成为了一只酒杯，承载着从恒星内核流淌而出的光与热。  
这属于自然的壮丽，足以将所有文明的雕琢痕迹全都付之一炬，野蛮，粗犷，空旷，而又稳固，自亘古起便日复一日不曾改变。

“这可真漂亮。”  
当军阀的手臂从背后搭上汽车人的肩膀时，擎天柱轻声叹息。  
“让我想起了，当我们最初寻找火种源和红蜘蛛时，看到的日落。”  
“难以想象，这一切已经过去这么久。”

“是啊，已经过去很久了。”  
威震天难得地附和。下一秒，他单手环住了领航员的腰，将对方整个人举起来：“而我正好有些事情想要对你说。”  
红蓝色的赛博坦人为此发出了一声惊呼，回过头去看着军阀：“我以为你不是在以故意吓我为乐。”

“就是突然想这么做而已。”  
威震天耸了耸肩，那圆滑的假笑看起来有些厚颜无耻，令擎天柱充满警惕地敲了敲他的头盔：“嘿，我现在真的非常累，我可不想陪你玩一些……”  
他停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫措辞，并且因此显出一些害羞而可疑的温顺来：“玩一些奇怪的小把戏。”

威震天笑出来，汽车人像一只机械狐那样蜷缩在他的臂弯里。当那蓝色的光学镜望向他，他们的视线保持着水平。  
“我可没有那种不体贴的想法。”  
军阀摇了摇头，把小汽车的注意力从太阳那边抓回来：“事实上，我有其他想要的东西。”

“什么？”  
擎天柱的提问方式总是过于符合他的性格，十分的直截了当。

“你的火种。”  
威震天回答。他不再微笑，属于霸天虎的防御心理让他在谈论到这一话题时，本能地机体绷紧。就像最初，擎天柱花了很大力气才说服军阀放下戒备，躺在同一张充电床上时那样。  
自我保护意识总是根深蒂固的。再次开口时，雇佣军首领起码掐掉了一沓的系统警告。  
“关于这件事，我想了一段时间。”  
他说。  
“倘若你能够向我交付一个赛博坦人最宝贵、最贴近于生命本源的东西，那么我可以签一个长期合同，同样交出我自己的。”

领航员瞪着他，仿佛自己的音频接收器出了故障。  
然后他爆发出了难以抑制的大笑。

这可和他预期的方式不一样，汽车人想。不可否认，他的火种也渴求着对方的，有几次自动解锁的火种舱外装甲已经证实了这一点，然而霸天虎似乎对这件事充满了抵触情绪，以至于他从未同对方严肃地谈论过这个问题。  
而眼下，威震天先提到了它。  
“你弄错了一点，”擎天柱说，他必须搂住对方，以避免自己笑得太剧烈而掉下去，甚至连震惊和一丁点儿的害羞都全部被冲跑了：“我可不会签什么合同。”

当他贴近对方绷紧的金属唇角，乐不可支的表情逐渐被微笑所取代，他的手指安抚性质地抚过对方的面甲，让那些脱口而出的话语变成了低喃。  
“如果你想要，那么就全部拿去。”  
擎天柱说。

“有一些事情可没办法签合同，但向你敞开火种是我的决定，那么这情感既不会减少分毫，亦不会动摇我自身的信念与原则。”  
他发出轻声的叹息。  
“我的火种舱自愿向你打开。”

“而如果你愿意回以同等的情感和信任，我将非常非常开心。”

那些接下来的话语都被模糊在了一个亲吻中。  
当他们分开，小领航员牢牢地抓着对方的手臂，仿佛片刻前溜走的那些害羞又全都回来了，令他不敢和对方视线接触。  
这景色非常吸引人。

“我猜，这回该轮到我说那句话了。”  
而威震天猩红的光学镜中露出调侃的神色，他无意放开对方，声音里带着低沉的笑意。  
“这可真是出人意料。”

“我能请问是哪句——”

“我愿意。” 

 

\--------END-----------


End file.
